Assassins Creed Pony: El comienzo
by Mentor Assassin
Summary: Esta la Historia de un Asesino en Equestria, desempeñará un papel muy importante más de lo que hubiese imaginado. y a la vez encontrará el amor. Su nombre es Kivery titan y esta es su historia.
1. Capitulo 1 Comienzo

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste, será de varios capítulos así que disfrutad, poner comentarios, me ayudaría mucho para corregir los errores que tenga.**

**My Little pony: Friendship is magic y sus personajes le pertenece a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro. **En el imperio de cristal amanecía, sus habitantes se levantaban y se preparaban para salir y comenzar el día. Pero entre las calles un pony se movía por las sombras sin alertar o llamar la atención de los ponys de cristal. Se detuvo frente a un edificio de no más de dos pisos de altura, hecha de madera y paja en el tejado, abrió la puerta con sus alas y entró cerrándola silenciosamente. Observó un largo pasillo iluminado con antorchas, más una gran alfombra roja que llegaba a una puerta con un pomo de oro, este caminó hacia aquella puerta abriéndola y meterse en su interior.

La habitación en la que estaba, estaba partida por la mitad por una mesa que llegaba a los dos extremos de la habitación. En el otro lado del "mostrador" había un unicornio con una túnica negra y una cinta roja en la cintura.

-Puntual como siempre Kivery. Dijo.

-por supuesto, no soy maleducado. Respondió con tono un poco creído.

El misterioso unicornio observó como el Pegaso se quitó la capucha que llevaba puesta. Era un Pegaso con un crin amarillo claro, ojos color café, y su pelaje era de tono marrón un poco más oscuro. Llevaba puesto una túnica blanca con capucha, que le llegaba hasta su cola, unas botas negras en las patas de atrás, y unos brazaletes rojos en las de adelante.

-Para que me has llamado.

\- Nos han informado de que los templarios han llegado a ponyville y a Canterlot con intenciones no muy buenas. Respondió el unicornio.

-No puedes enviar a otro, sabes que hay más asesinos mejores que yo. Respondió Kivery con un tono malhumorado.

\- Te envió a ti por una razón. Dijo mientras se acercaba al Pegaso, tocándole el hombro derecho. Sé que tienes mucho talento, quiero que ganes experiencia para mejorar tus habilidades y puede que llegues a ser un gran mentor.

-Vale…

\- Bien. Pues partirás hoy mismo. Tomate el tiempo que necesites, aquí puedes descansar y coger las cosas que necesites. Así, el tren hacia ponyville sale dentro de 20 minutos, quizás tendría que habértelo dicho jeje.

-Queeeee! ¡Ahora me lo dices!. Dijo histérico

Tan rápido como pudo, se armó con una cimitarra de acero y empuñadura de oro, que colocó en su espalda. También cogió cinco cuchillos, tres en la izquierda y dos en su derechera, en la cintura, y por último una daga escondida en su pata izquierda.

Una vez hecho esto, se despidió del viejo, salió del edificio y se fue hacia la estación.

Llegó a la estación en 15 minutos, justo a tiempo para comprar el tique del tren y buscar un asiento confortable en el tren. Mientras se movía el tren, miraba el imperio de cristal, como se alejaba de él, como una mujer que se quiere divorciar, al pensar esto se echo a reír. Pero algo o alguien, mejor dicho, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una yegua de pelaje rosa y crin castaño, sus ojos eran de marrón oscuro y era, lo más extraño una alicornio. Este quedó embobado ante tal belleza, comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso, ya que, se dirigía hacia él.

-Perdone ¿podría ponerme aquí? Dijo señalando el asiento que había enfrente de él.

\- Por supuesto, faltaría más. Respondió

-Y que le traía por el imperio de cristal ¿Es de allí? Pregunto Kivery al alicornio mientras se sentaba.

\- No, en realidad soy de un lugar lejano, vine aquí para visitar a unos parientes.

\- Ya veo… Y una pregunta más ¿cómo puede ser una alicornio? Pensaba que solo las princesas podrían serlo.

-aahh si, muchos ponys me lo preguntan, en realidad los alicornios éramos una raza muy extendida, pero algo paso para que nuestra especie se redujese. Dijo entristecida.

-No te pongas triste, sois una raza muy poderosa, interesante y llena de sabiduría. Habló el Pegaso, con un poco de valentía, acarició la pata de ella haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Me llamo Yesni y ¿tú?

\- Kivery titán, pero puedes llamarme Kivery.

\- Está bien Kivery jejeje ¿de dónde eres?

-Yo vivo en el imperio de cristal, Ahora me dirijo a Ponyville.

\- Yo también voy a Ponyville, ¿Querrías acompañarme y buscar alojamiento, necesitaría a un caballero como tú para que me protegiese? Preguntó ella ofreciéndole su para derecha.

\- faltaría más señorita. Respondió él besándola en la pata ofrecida.

El tiempo volaba mientras hablaban de las cosas que le gustaban, pasatiempos, hobbies… Pasado unas tres horas llegaron a la estación de Ponyville, sin perder tiempo, fueron a buscar un lugar para hospedarse. Aunque Kivery ya sabía que en todas las ciudades o pueblos de Equestria siempre había una pequeña base para Refugiare.

Esto podría tardar, pensaba el Pegaso, por lo que decidió escalar el punto más alto que había por allí, la boutique de Rarity.

-¿Podría esperarme aquí un momento?

\- Si, pero no tardes mucho.

Dicho esto se puso la capucha y comenzó a correr hacia la boutique. Empezó a escalar el edificio, se sujetaba por los barrotes que había y se impulsaba para sujetarse en otro saliente, muchos ponys se extrañaron de él, ya que, tenía alas, porque molestarse en subir como un pony terrestre.

Hasta que llegó a la cima, desde ahí podía ver todo ponyville, o por lo menos, la plaza del mercado y más allá. Vio a lo lejos una especie de posada donde poder dormir. Una vez sincronizado, observó un pony rojo que transportaba un carro lleno de paja, situado bajo el mismo edificio. Tomó impulsaba y saltó lo más fuerte posible, sentía como el aire tocaba su cara y la brisa haciéndole sentir como si fuera un ave. Aterrizó dando una voltereta en el aire, en el carro de paja sin que se diera cuenta el dueño del carro. Salió de la paja y fue corriendo hacia Yesni.

-Ya sé donde puedes alojarte.

-Vaya conoces el pueblo mejor que yo, jejeje y esa capucha me gusta no se te ve el rostro, y además te da un toque oscuro.

-Que va, se lo he preguntado a un pony y gracias por el cumplido

Para llegar a la posada, pasaron por la plaza del mercado, donde se comerciaba con productos de buena calidad y de bajos precios. Se pararon en un puesto de flores, a Yesni le parecieron gustarle unas rosas exóticas de un gran valor. De pronto, un miserable ladrón salía por detrás del puesto, sin alarmar a nadie.

-¡Eh! Tú que llevas ahí y porque estabas detrás de mí puesto. Gritó la dueña.

Este, al ser descubierto salió galopando lo más rápido que podía el muy condenado. Kivery, no dudo ni un momento en perseguirlo. Lo persiguió por todo el mercado, el ladrón tiro abajo obstáculos hacia él, como un carro de madera, el Asesino lo pasó haciendo un gato sobre él, un movimiento rápido y eficaz. No podía alcanzarle así, recurrió a subirse encima de los puestos, haciendo parkour. Finalmente saltó de un puesto y aterrizó encima del ladrón.

-No volverás a robar jamás, ¡¿entendido!? Dijo rozándole con la hoja oculta que llevaba en su brazalete izquierdo.

Cogió al ladrón, empujándole hacia el suelo, como un ser insignificante, desmayado el ladrón cogió la bolsa de monedas robada. Volvió al puesto de flores, pero la alicornio no estaba.

-Aquí tiene señora, su dinero. Dijo dándole la bolsa de monedas.

-Muchísimas gracias, ¿cómo te lo podría pagar?

-Había una alicornio que iba conmigo, ¿Sabe adónde se fue?

-Así me pregunto por la posada más cercana, así que le dije que fuera al "Pony sleep".

\- Gracias, por cierto podría darme esas rosas de allí.

\- Por supuesto querido, te la debo. Son de muy buena calidad. Cogió un ramo de aquellas rosas y se lo entregó.

Se fue corriendo sin perder tiempo, no quería hacerla esperar, para él era importante, era una chica increíble, hermosa y que le hacía sentir muy bien. Además eran de la misma edad, 18 años según lo que le había contado durante el viaje en el tren. Tardó aproximadamente unos diez minutos en llegar a la posada, en el vestíbulo estaba Yesni, hablando con el que parecía ser el dueño.

-Por fin llegaste. Dijo algo malhumorada, captó la indirecta.

-Perdona no debería haberte dejado sola, toma esto es para ti. Dijo mostrándole las rosas.

-Oooohhhh son las rosas del puesto, gracias Kivery, disculpas aceptadas.

-Bien ahora a pedirte una habitación.

Pidió una habitación de cama doble, pensando por si tuviera que dormir con ella. Eligió la más cara para que tuviera todos los cuidados posibles y además tenía mucho dinero.

Subieron por unas escaleras de madera que conducían al pasillo de las habitaciones, buscaron la número siete, la encontraron y entraron en ella para adaptarse y maravillarse. Era una habitación bastante grande con una cama doble, que estaba cubierto por unas cortinas, tenía dos sofás de material tan cómodo que al instante caías en el sueño y una ventana que se podía ver la plaza central.

-Es preciosa. Habló Yesni

-Sí que lo es, tú quédate aquí y deja tus cosas, yo tengo que atender un asunto.

-Vale que te vaya bien. Dijo Yesni con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta, bajando por las escaleras y salir de la posada.

Conocía los lugares de todas las bases que tenían los Asesinos, pero en Ponyville resultaba difícil porque no era un lugar que conocía muy bien y no había muchos edificios para tener un refugio. Decidió ir a la plaza del mercado, ya que no sería el único asesino del lugar, pues se dirigió hacia la plaza y se sentó en un banco pegado a la fuente. Esperó hasta que un pony se acercase a él, pero su capucha no mostraba so rostro y asustaba algunos ponys.

Observó a lo lejos un pony que iba exactamente igual que él pero de color verde olivo, se sentó a su lado, a una distancia cercana para susurrarle y no mostrar sospechas de que le conociesen.

-Vaya, vaya así que te han enviado a ti. Habló el Asesino verdoso.

\- jajajaja, no te hagas el duro Jack, me alegro de verte hermano. Respondió Kivery abrazándolo.

\- ¿Tú eres el líder del refugio de Asesinos en Ponyville?

-Si algunos somos mejores que otros sabes.

-Claro no te queda a ti nada por aprender. Respondió Kivery con sarcasmo.

-Bueno a lo que vamos, como ya sabes los templarios han llegado aquí, pero no sabes porque ¿Verdad? Dijo Jack mientras asentía el Pegaso.

\- Veras parece ser que aquí hay siete fragmentos del edén, los templarios planean robarlos y matarán a quienes se interpongan en su camino, aunque sea la mismísima Celestia.

-No me digas esos siete fragmentos son…

-Exacto, los elementos de la Armonía, su poder es muy poderoso ya lo viste con las mane 6.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Detenerlos y si es preciso matar a su maestre templario de Ponyville.

-¿Quién es el gran maestre?

\- Eso lo averiguarás tú.

-Yo, ni que fuese Altaír ibn la ´Ahad.

-Te aguantas, además así mejoras.

-Vale, cuídate hermano.

-Lo haré ten suerte.

Se dieron un abrazo para despedirse y se marcharon para comenzar. Kivery no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar, así que se le ocurrió ir a una taberna o algo para pasar el tiempo y oír rumores sobre alguna pista que encontrase.

Se colocó mejor la capucha y comenzó a galopar para hacer parkour por los edificios.

-Que comience la misión.


	2. Capitulo 2 Templario a sueldo

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic, si os preguntáis por la tardanza de esta historia es porque la dejé en el olvido, estaba demasiado ocupado jugando. No os preocupéis, por cada mes subiré un capitulo de diez mil palabras o de veinte mil, según cuanto tiempo me lleve hacerlo. S i me queréis preguntar algo o criticar el fanfic, en la caja de comentarios podéis hacerlo, que disfrutéis. **

**My Little pony: Friendship is magic y sus personajes le pertenece a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro. Y Assassins creed y sus personajes le pertenece a Ubisoft Montreal. Este fanfic es para entretener no para obtener algo a cambio.**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que salió Kivery de la posada, no encontraba ningún lugar para obtener información relacionada sobre los templarios. Ponyville no era más que un pueblo algo más grande de lo normal, era casi imposible buscar una taberna o algo por el estilo.

-Por Celestia esto es imposible, no hay quien pueda. Dijo indignado.

-Bueno aunque no pueda informarme con los rumores, podría ir a una biblioteca para saber la historia de este lugar, y tal vez encontrar algo que me ayude. Dijo mientras pensaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, galopó hacia la biblioteca Golden Oak. Al entrar, solo encontró un palacio, como era despistado no se fijó en el exterior del lugar, un palacio muy parecido al del imperio de cristal, solo que este era más pequeño. Trató de buscar algún poni por el sitio, pero solo encontró a un pequeño dragón sentado.

-Buenos días chaval ¿cómo te va la vida? Preguntó Kivery.

-¿Qué dices? Respondió Spike.

-Nada solo pasaba por aquí, quería obtener conocimiento para poder encontrar un sitio para beber algo.

-mmmmm… Pues no hay en Ponyville, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte el sitio y hacerte un tour para informarte.

\- OK tío vamos a lo desconocido jejeje.

\- vale…

Spike y Kivery salieron de la biblioteca para que el dragón pudiera enseñarle mejor el lugar. Fue llevado a lugares que el asesino no pudo distinguir cuando estaba colocado en la cima de la Boutique, incluso le hizo amistades con muchos de sus amigos, aunque no estaba interesado en hacer amigos, pero algo, percibió su vista y se quedó mirando.

-I believe i can fly… Dijo Kivery cantando.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¿Quién es la yegua que está en ese banco?

En el banco estaba sentada Lyra, como se podía imaginar, colocada como un humano, Kivery se quedó mirándola, intentando obtener la mayoría de los rasgo físicos que podía describir y conseguir de ella. Una melena azul celeste como el cielo, ojos del mismo color, su cutie marks era una lira evidentemente, pero lo que no podía olvidar era su sonrisa, lo hipnotizaba.

-Oye creo que me voy con ella durante un rato espero que no te moleste. Le dijo el asesino al dragón.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado, por cierto no se tu nombre.

-Me llamo Kivery Titan, a tu servicio. Dijo este haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo Spike, si quieres podemos seguir más tarde en la plaza central que me dices ¿eh?

-Ok Spiiiike, nos vemos en una hora.

-Por cierto que vas hacer con ella. Pregunto con voz infantil.

Kivery se dirigió al banco, pero al dar dos pasos, se giró y dijo.

-A platicar. Respondió con la cara ida en el infinito, en otras palabras que parecía que estaba loco.

Se fue acercando, más y más, a tal punto que ni siquiera estaba atento a lo que hacía, pero que era esa acción que en este mismo momento está narrando el narrador y describiendo el escritor, fácil, el asesino se quedó mirando fijamente a los bellos ojos de la poni, quedándose un poco extrañada y a la vez insegura.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo. Preguntó Lyra con un tono atemorizado.

-Pues supongo que podrías ¿conoces a un poni de color azul celeste, pelo combinado con rayas de color blanco y azul y con una cutie marks de una lira?

-Creo que soy yo. Respondió con sarcasmo.

-Vaya que casualidad más grande de haberte encontrado ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme el camino hacía un lugar más próspero y con algo de abundancia en ponis?

-Jajajajajajaja pareces un loco.

-Si me lo suelen decir. Dijo Kivery con la mirada al horizonte, pensando en todas aquellas veces que le decían loco solo por la forma de expresarse que utilizaba o por el simple hecho de aportar una idea que superaba lo normal, pero que a la vez eran buenas.

-Eh no pongas esa cara, aquí en Ponyville somos muy amigables y sobretodo los ponis que vienen son nuestros amigos.

-woow vaya tu filosofía es buena y a la vez gratificante.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que comience el ¡paseo! Gritó a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todo ser viviente.

Los dos empezaron su paseo por el pueblo, se preguntaban por el camino sus gustos y aficiones, se interesaban el uno y el otro, aunque el asesino solo contaba anécdotas de sus viajes en otros reinos e incluso decía sus múltiples aventuras en donde había corrido peligro. A ella le gustaba sus anécdotas, porque no las contaba como si estuviera narrando un libro o como si el escritor de este fanfic lo estuviera escribiendo, sino actuaba si se tratara de una obra de teatro: Se colocaba en objetos que encontraba haciéndolos parecer espadas, edificios, enemigos… También manipulaba a los ponis que pasaban para poder recrear a los personajes de sus historias. Sin duda era un gran juglar o es que no se le ocurría otra cosa que molestar o hacer vandalismo por puro aburrimiento.

Finalmente llegaron a la plaza para descansar del paseo, se sentaron en el borde de la fuente que había, y conversaron del "viaje" que habían tenido.

-Vaya tu vida es muy interesante.

-Sí lo es, pero tú seguro que tienes cosas interesantes y espectaculares.

-No la verdad es que mi vida ha sido como la otro cualquier poni que hay aquí.

-mmmmm… Seguro que sí, he quedado con un dragoncito por aquí así que si tienes que hacer algo aprovecha porque seguro, seguro, seguro, seguro, seguro, seguro y seguro que te voy a ver otra vez.

\- Bueno… Tengo que hacer unas cosas que me ha mandado Bon Bon, espero que tengas un buen día con Spike es muy buen amigo.

-Gracias Lyra, espero verte pronto. Dijo Kivery abrazándola rápidamente tomándola desprevenida, pero que respondió de buen agrado, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Parece que te importo mucho jeje.

-Claro que sí eres mi nueva amiga adioooooooos. Grito mientras Lyra se alejaba de la plaza, para después ver al Pequeño dragón acercarse con la cara un poco deprimida.

-Por la madre de Calcuta de Asís, ¿Qué te pasa pequeño?

-Eh nada solo, que tengo ganas de ver a Rarity.

-Pues no hablemos más vamos para allá.

Spike y Kivery fueron a la boutique de la modista donde la encontraron dentro del mostrador, aunque Kivery, quería verla primero en el exterior, solo para saber su apariencia y saber más del edificio. Lógicamente entraron dentro y como era a menudo la vieron trabajando en los vestidos que le encargaron algún ricachón o mejor dicho un noble de mierda.

-Hola Rarity he venido a ayudarte. Dijo Spike con cara de bobo y viendo a Rarity como si fuera una diosa.

-Oh querido me vendría muy bien tu ayuda, ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Se llama Kivery es nuevo en el pueblo.

-Hola tú debes de ser Rarity, encantado de conocerte me ha hablado mucho de ti Spike.

-Bueno no supiera que fuera tan conocida, pero si, espero que su estancia en Ponyville sea de su agrado.

-Si lo será. Dijo Kivery.

-Bueno Spike mi misión ha terminado te he llevado hasta aquí ahora me iré a Canterlot a terminar una cosa que tengo pendiente, nos vemos. Dijo el asesino

Dicho esto se marcho de la boutique, hacia Canterlot, volando claramente le llevará unas cuatro horas pero a él no le importaba, así podría meditar sobre su situación y encontrar ese maldito maestro templario y por supuesto matar a sus aliados más poderosos.

-Tu amigo es un poco extraño.

´-Si lo es, bueno en que te ayudo.

-Pues en sujetarme este montón de hilo mientras lo coso, estoy haciendo un traje de un poni especial.

Para Spike eso era una roca encima, eso solo podría significar que Rarity tendría otro novio, como de costumbre. Spike comenzó a pensar en quien podría ser: De Ponyville, Canterlot, de la nobleza…

-Es un poni de Canterlot me ha invitado a una cita en un restaurante de lujo, te lo imaginas será como en un sueño ohhhh. Dijo Rarity con ganas de atizarla en la cara.

En estos momentos, Spike solo quería irse, por lo que dejó el montón de hilo en un rincón y se marchó rápidamente al palacio mini de la ciudad, en su habitación donde nadie podía verle llorar. Empezó a pensar en todos esos momentos en los que él estaba allí para ayudarla, consolarla cuando rompían con ella, en aquellas numerosas veces que la ayudaba en lo que sea: Burro de carga, instrumento de trabajo, esclavo.

Era hora de acabase todo eso, afrontar a esa arenosa arpía, pero él no era capaz de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque no tenía voluntad, por miedo, ¡No! Era por una simple razón, No lo quería hacer. Se quedaría llorando hasta que alguien viniese, vamos creo yo.

Un par de horas después, nuestro asesino llegó a Canterlot con la esperanza de encontrar información de los templarios. Pronto, se metió en los callejones de la rica ciudad, desde ahí pudo observar a muchos ponis de la nobleza, los que él odiaba por sus gustos y acciones.

Se creen superiores a los demás por sus putos títulos de nobleza, lamen el culo a cualquiera que tenga dinero o sea el más famoso, da igual, siempre critican a aquellos que son diferentes a ellos, ni que fuesen templarios.

Kivery vio a un poni de una alta clase de la nobleza, iba con ropajes de un color negro acompañado con líneas rojas, crin roja y piel blanca. Lo malo es que iba acompañado por unos dos guardias lunares, Kivery pensó en la estrategia que iba a utilizar para no alarmar a los ponis del alrededor, así que decidió seguirles para planearlo por el camino para utilizar los objetos o escondrijos que se le presentaran durante el espionaje. Decidió escalar un edificio y seguirlos desde arriba, mientras hacia parkour para pasar de edificio a edificio, pensaba en el porqué de seguir a este sujeto, la razón era clara, un noble acompañado por dos guardias, en Equestria, eso era raro, había gato encerrado aquí. El objetivo se colocó en medio de la calle con sus guardias en cada extremo por si algún graciosillo molestaba.

-Sé que ya me conocéis, incluso me criticáis por las espaldas, solo porque opino diferente a vuestra forma de pensar. ¡Celestia es buena gobernante! Si lo es, pero Luna sería mucho mejor, ya sé que ella es la temida Nightmare Moon y que la recordáis solo por eso. Todos vosotros la alabáis pero la mayoría no lo hace por respeto, aún la odiáis por eso, tanto que decís que la princesa es merecedora del trono real, veo en vosotros rencor y odio. Solo he dicho lo que pienso, sí me queréis odiar por ello, sois libres de hacerlo. Dijo el poni con total sinceridad, pero ganándose muchas miradas entrecerradas y muchos enemigos.

-Bueno, bueno parece que tenemos a un pensador. Dijo Kivery mientras lo observaba como se dirigía detrás de un SPA.

Saltó hacía el SPA, cayendo al tejado y haciendo una rodada justo antes de tocar el suelo, sino se hubiera roto las patas jaja. Avanzaba sigilosamente hacia su pensador, lo vio bastante nervioso, pero era extraño porque aquel que ha expresado todo lo que opinaba de la sociedad en la que vivía, ahora no sabía en qué pensar. No paraba de dar pequeños paseos, sudaba como un cerdo, miraba hacia todos lados como si tuviera miedo. Finalmente el asesino atacó con un asesinato aéreo contra su objetivo, pero en vez de clavarle la hoja oculta solamente lo aplasto con su cuerpo. Aprovechando su aturdimiento, lo inmovilizó tirando de su pata delantera derecha y rozándole la hoja oculta en el cuello.

-Vaya un pensador. Dijo Kivery

-¡No me hagas daño! por favor. Respondió el miedoso.

-No eres el mismo de antes, ¿porque estás con tanto miedo? Esa seguridad en ti mismo se ha esfumado en un momento ¿Por qué ahora?

-Les he desobedecido me van matar a no ser que les pagué para sus fondos, si tú estás conmigo me liquidarán.

-Así que me conoces, los únicos que me conocen realmente son los… Kivery no pudo acabar la frase porque de la nada apareció una flecha que incrustó en el cuello del poni al que estaba interrogando, por poco casi le da al asesino en la pata.

-¡Socorro un asesino, hay un asesino! Se oyó por toda la calle atrayendo a los ponis y sobre todo a los guardias lunares de antes, el cuerpo se desangraba rápidamente y dolorosamente, ni si quiera pudo obtener información de los templarios, si es que hubieran sido ellos los causantes de este acto de violencia. Era demasiado tarde, se había formado una gran masa de ponis murmurando y aterrorizados del cuerpo desangrado en el suelo, pronto los guardias no tardaron en reaccionar, fueron a por el asesino, se veía muy evidente: Patas manchadas de sangre, un arma blanca y sobre todo era el único que estaba en la zona del crimen antes que nadie. Por lo que Kivery marchó corriendo y empujando a todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras pensaba en cómo salir de esta.

-A ver, si voy volando me pillaran, no hay nada que me tape o que los pierda de vista en el cielo, así que el cielo queda descartado. Solo me quedan los escondrijos que encuentre.

-Alto en nombre de la ley, ¡no huyas! Gritaban los guardias lunares.

El asesino corrió por todas las calles evitando empujones y más guardias, el problema es que Canterlot es un sitio muy abierto, es muy difícil esconderse, pero por suerte del asesino encontró un fardo de paja perfecto para ocultarse. Una vez metido dentro, esperó a que se disipara la búsqueda. Una vez rendidos los guardias, Kivery salió de su fardo, marchó a la estación para comprar una entrada del tren fuera a Ponyville, ya que no se fiaba de volar por si lo vieran y lo delataran. Dentro del tren meditó sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, por suerte no le habían visto la cara en la persecución y dudaba de que preguntaran por él en otros lugares, seguramente se olvidaran de él en un par de semanas. De repente pensó en Lyra, en el día que habían pasado juntos, al instante lo borró de la mente, no debía distraerse ahora, pero en cuanto llegará a Ponyville visitaría a Spike. Aquel pequeño dragón le cayó fenomenal, a la vez le hacía gracia las cosas que decía, lo único que vio mal fue la relación amorosa que percibió en Rarity y el pequeño, no la veía estable, Spike es honrado, amable, generoso, algo sorprendente en un dragón y lo más importante valiente, aunque no lo parezca. En el caso de Rarity lo utiliza como un esclavo, no se da cuenta de lo que hace el dragón por ella y sobre todo es insoportable, se cree que es una diosa o algo por el estilo y ese tono que utiliza, habría que matarla.

En Ponyville, En una biblioteca, en una habitación con una cesta, el dragoncito lloraba bocabajo de las sábanas de la cesta. Twilight, que en ese momento se encontraba dentro de la Golden Oak, decidió subir a la habitación del pequeño para animarle a salir y consolarlo. Tras abrir la puerta lo encontró hecho una bola, sollozando por la pérdida de su amada, de nuevo.

-Spike, no llores sabes que siempre pasa lo mismo con Rarity, volverá a separarse del poni que está saliendo y podrás cortejarla otra vez. Dijo Twilight intentando animarlo.

-No es eso Twilight, siempre me utiliza para hacer sus cosas y nunca aprecia lo que hago por ella. A veces pienso que estaré siempre solo. Respondió Spike entre balbuceos y amargura.

-¡No digas eso! Gritó Twilight cogiendo al pequeño y abrazándolo en su regazo.

-Eres un gran dragón, amable, simpático, guapo y muy bueno con los demás. Todos quieren estar contigo, en cuestión de chicas, seguro que más de una querría estar contigo. Hay muchas que son como Rarity, incluso mejores, solo porque seas un dragón no quiere decir que estos solo eternamente y nos tienes a nosotras tus amigas. Dijo Twilight mirando al dragón y luciendo su mayor sonrisa.

-Gracias por esta conversación Twilight, me ha ayudado mucho, pero estaré lo que queda de día aquí dentro, solo para descansar, en serio. Dijo Spike con la cara un poco roja por los afectos que había hecho Twilght.

-Está bien, si me necesitas estaré abajo leyendo mi asistente número 1. Dijo Twilight dejándolo en la cesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y entornándola.

Al bajar las escaleras, la pony lavanda no pudo dejar de pensar en su asistente por lo mal que sufría, nunca había pasado algo así con Rarity y él, es cierto que a veces se quedaba triste cuando oía que la modista tenía un novio, pero como hoy, jamás. Todos sabían lo que sentía Spike por la modista, no era ningún secreto, solo algunos se disgustaban de cómo Rarity lo trataba, realmente parecía un esclavo y ella era una auténtica egoísta para ser el elemento de la generosidad. Twilight sentada en el sofá, dejó el libro situado a su derecha y lo colocó en la respectiva estantería, con esta acción terminada, no pudo evitar coger el álbum de fotos que había mantenido activo en todas sus aventuras, página a página, veía las fotos por orden de historia que pegó en su momento. Todas de sus amigas con ella, lo malo de las fotos, Spike escaseaba en ellas, razón de más que hubiese opinado antes así, normal que piense que estaba solo, ¡Oh! Mira una aventura, vamos a allá, pero espera tengo cosas que hacer, da igual se las encargó a Spike y asunto resuelto.

Todos estos casos, marcan el rumbo de un ser malo y egoísta, si Spike es tratado mucho tiempo así, llegará el día en que el pequeño y adorable Spikey-Wikey no será más que un ruin, un ¡Sombra! Una criatura que se alimenta del mal y el sufrimiento de los inocentes, los débiles, los ignorantes serán presa fácil. Todo este pensamiento o información obtenida a base de un análisis objetivo y moral sobre Spike, provocó tristeza y depresión en el corazón de Twilight haciendo un agujero que será recordado hasta el fin de sus días. De repente suena la puerta.

-Voy, un segundo. Respondió Twilight ocultando con rapidez el álbum.

-¿Quién es usted? Preguntó Twilight tras abrir la puerta mientras observaba al extraño poni.

-Debes de ser Twilight, es un placer conocerla. Respondió Kivery al reconocer al poni lavanda confundida.

-¿Y usted es?

-¡Oh! Disculpa soy Kivery Titan, a vuestro servicio. Dijo Kivery haciendo una reverencia con la capucha quitada.

-¿Me conoces?

-Por supuesto, Spike me ha hablado de ti, la descripción encaja a la perfección o eso o es que eres un changeling que ha rebanado el cuello a la verdadera Twilight y se está haciendo pasar por ella jajajaja, que gracia me hace ese chiste, aunque se ha hecho realidad más de una vez ¿Puedo pasar? Dijo Kivery caminando al interior dejando confundida a una Twilight.

-Espera, ni siquiera te e permitido la entrada.

-vaya, perdona ¿Puedo entrar?

-Da igual, ¿cuándo conociste a Spike? ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí? ¿Y se puede saber que haces con una cimitarra?

-Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight. Twilight. Todo a su debido tiempo, ahora siéntate en el sofá conmigo y te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber, claro está si lo que quieres saber no perjudica tu vida, así que no seas curiosa, entendido. Dijo Kivery con las dos patas delanteras apretando los mofletes del poni y diciendo la última palabra con tono siniestro, loco y sutil.

-Entendido. Respondió Twilight un poco atemorizada, preguntándose si se había metido en un lío grave.

-Yo conocí a Spike hará unas horas, exactamente esta mañana, lo único que me ha dicho de ti es de lo buena que te comportas con él y que te aprecia como si fueras su hermana y por último llevo mi arma encima porque el mal siempre acecha contra mí, bueno mejor dicho, por si me ataca alguien.

-Eso responde a las tres respuestas, pero ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Por si no lo has notado es de noche. Dijo Twilight apuntando a la ventana donde se podía observar la fría y oscura noche, con las estrellas en el firmamento y con la luna iluminando la superficie como el sol ilumina la mañana.

-¡Joder tío! Se me olvidó escribirlo antes, ahora he tenido que describir la noche de forma rápida e inesperada.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Nada, cosas mías. Bueno he querido venir para ver como se encontraba Spike, por lo que he podido observar está triste por la "ruptura" que ha tenido con su amada, al no soportar tal acto, decidí venir y animarlo en lo que pueda, al menos sacarlo de la cama.

-Eso es una deducción impecable.

-La verdad es que le he preguntado a un poni que lo había visto llorar. Dijo el asesino, causando que la cara de Twilight pusiera una cara seria e inmune a cualquier comentario sarcástico, en otras palabras, en serio tío.

-Bueno dejando de lado este tema, me gustaría saber si se encuentra mejor el dragón.

-He intentado animarle, pero no ha resultado el mismo efecto que quería, está tumbado en su cesta, según él quería descansar aunque no me lo he creído.

-mmm seguramente estará pensando en su vida, sobre si podrá tener un amor con quien compartirlo, también si sus amigos son realmente sus amigos; por ejemplo si Applejack ha sido una buena amiga para él, si lo que ha hecho por él se considera amistad. Suele pasar, se le pasará en uno o dos días pero si su amor era muy fuerte puede llevar unas dos o tres semanas, esto depende de él.

-Parece que tienes experiencia en esta clase de cosas.

-No la verdad, nunca he tenido novia o me he enamorado, simplemente es que tengo suficiente conocimiento como para poder predecir lo que ocurrirá en el futuro.

-Vale… eso creo ¿Tienes algún lugar donde dormir?

-No, planeaba un sitio donde pasar la noche pero no he podido.

-Si quieres pasarla aquí, tengo una habitación de sobra.

-Muchísimas gracias, así podré dormir tranquilamente, te lo agradezco, nunca se me olvida una cara eeeeeh.

-De nada es lo menos que puedo hacer por un amigo de Spike, no tiene amigos varones.

-Ya lo sé, parece que el 90% de la población de ponis en hembra y el 10% macho, un mundo lleno de tías. No sé si eso es malo o bueno.

-jejejeje si parece que hay muchas mujeres, oye ¿Porqué llevas esa túnica puesta?

\- ¡Oh! Es una ropa que siempre llevo, tengo otras de otros colores diferentes pero esta me gusta mucho. Como puedo ver que eres callada e inteligente no corro ningún riesgo, así que prosigamos. Es una túnica muy parecida al legendario Altair, solo que en vez de estar partida en dos en el extremo final de la cintura está unida, mis brazaletes son rojizos por la ausencia de rojo en mi traje y por último estas botas negras de mis patas de atrás me facilitan la caída de grandes alturas y más velocidad.

-Seguro que le caerías bien a Rarity.

-No tengo interés en conocerla, en lo que tengo interés en ti ¿Cómo es que eres una alicornio?

-Bueno veras es una larga historia…

(1 hora después)

-Es impresionante, jamás pensé que fueras una princesa y de la amistad nada menos.

-Sí, muchos se sorprenden.

-(Bostezo) creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

-Sí, nos hemos enrollado bastante, te veré por la mañana. Dijo Twilight yéndose a escaleras arriba entrando en su habitación y cerrándola tras de ella.

Kivery no mostró interés en buscar su habitación, ya que Twilight se olvidó de enseñársela, así que penetró en un dormitorio donde pudo notar la cama y una especie de maniquí como los que tiene Rarity. Avanzó hasta el maniquí, quitándose y colocando el traje que llevaba puesto, después se aseó. Terminando sus acciones nocturnas, abrió las sabanas e introduciéndose en ellas, colocó la cabeza en la suave y blanda almohada, depositando su cuerpo sobre la acogedora cama. Una vez metido, miró al techo iluminado por la velilla al lado derecho de la cama, colocada en una mesilla. Trató de procesar todo lo que le había pasado hoy: Conoció nada menos que a la princesa de la amistad, también conoció al pequeño ayudante de la princesa, se hizo amigo de una dulce y cariñosa poni de azul cielo, fue perseguido por los guardias lunares de un asesinato no cometido por él, incluso consiguió cobijo en la estancia de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Sin previo aviso, rió ante la información recordada, prácticamente esta iba a ser una aventura movidita, más de las que ya ha tenido en tiempos anteriores. Luego debatió en un pensamiento que se le coló inesperadamente, Spike en la hermandad, no lo conocía tan bien como para aceptarlo en los asesinos, además, para entrar es sencillo, solo tienes que quemarte una pequeña parte de la pata izquierda, eso o que alguien te acoja en la hermandad. El dragón es valiente y tiene cualidades más dotadas que cualquier otro poni pero la vida de un asesino no es tan fácil y su filosofía hay quien no la acepta, lo más importante es que la vida de un asesino se sufre más de lo que la gente se espera, eso es lo que realmente se distingue en los asesinos. Puede que hagas el bien en matando a aquellos que se aprovechan de los débiles, los que matan solo por beneficio propio, los que intimidan para conseguir sus metas pero siempre habrá quien investigue sobre ti o en misiones posteriores puedes perder a la persona que más quieres. Sufrirás como nunca has sufrido, por eso los asesinos se mantienen ocultos y distantes con la sociedad, ponen en peligro a cualquiera que hablen o hagan relaciones con él, son blancos fáciles donde poder torturarlos para debilitarte o hacer que pierdas en tu misión contra ellos, son trucos sucios pero eficaces. Y lo último que se considera los más manipulador es la sociedad, de verdad los ponis verán con buenos ojos tu trabajo, matar a tus enemigos a sangre fría, cuando alguien muera a quien van a señalar, a ti, cuando haya una conspiración contra algún monarca a quien van a señalar, a ti, una enfermad aparece arrebatando miles de vidas a quien van a señalar, a ti. Todos a aquellos que conocías bien te insultaran, te abandonaran, no te querrán ni ver e incluso algunos intentarán atacarte, parece falso esto pero es la realidad tal y como la conocemos, realmente la vida de un Assassin es la más desgraciada.

Tras pasar todo esto en la mente de Kivery dejó darle más vueltas al asunto de Spike, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y pasar a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**En algún lugar de Canterlot**_

En las oscuras calles de Canterlot, cerca del asesinato detrás del SPA, dos ponis se movían con velocidad sin ser vistos por nadie, su camino era el castillo donde se ubicaban las princesas.

-Ese idiota nos habría ayudado en nuestra misión de controlar este reino, con su influencia sobre las masas no hubiésemos tardado en derrocar a Celestia, si se hubiese mantenido callada la boca y ese poni quien lo estaba interrogando, es un incordio en nuestros planes.

\- Cállate tú también te pueden oír, ese asesino no durará mucho, créeme, no volverá a no ser que sea inteligente, habrá entendido que esto es un aviso, además aquí nuestra influencia es mucho más fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un asesino?

-¡En serio no lo sabías! Quien va por ahí con una capucha blanca y tiene una hoja oculta ¡Los asesinos! Parece mentira que no te dieses cuenta. La próxima vez estate al loro.

-Sí ¿ahora qué vamos hacer?

-Iremos al castillo, no es bueno estar a las tantas de la noche solo, cuando entremos en el castillo pensaremos cómo hacer que funcione nuestro plan.

-¿Qué hacemos con el asesino?

-Tranquilo, ya pensé en eso antes, le he enviado un regalo. Dijo aquel pony siniestro formando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras entraba en el castillo.

_**Ponyville**_

Amanecía en Ponyville una vez más, los rayos de sol atravesaban las habitaciones de los inquilinos de la Golden Oak despertándolos de sus sueños, el primero en despertar fue Spike, estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba, una vez salido de la cama se dirigió al baño para asearse sin embargo algo llamó sus atención, vio que en una de las habitaciones que reservaban para los huéspedes estaba ocupada por un pony. Avanzó penetrando en la habitación hasta llegar al maniquí donde estaba depositada la ropa del asesino, su colores llamativo y la forma en la que estaba creada no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado ante tal belleza, de lo único que no se dio cuenta fue que Kivery lo estaba observando tumbado en la cama, rió ante la imagen.

-Parece que te atrae mi traje jajajajaja.

-Espera un momento ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Es cierto se me olvidó que tú no estabas despierto para enterarte, pasé a ver como estabas pero me entretuve hablando con Twilight, hasta que era tan tarde que me invitó a dormir, bueno y tú ¿Cómo dormiste?

-No muy bien, he estado pensando en Rarity sobre si la merezco o no, aunque ahora que lo pienso, quiero estar durante un tiempo sin ver a Rarity por si recaigo. Dijo Spike con melancolía.

-Ya que has decidido lo que vas hacer es hora de ir a por un buen desayuno ¿te apuntas?

-Sí pero antes hay que ir al baño a lavarse.

-Jo tío, es verdad, odio lavarme por las mañanas, hace frio y soy muy gandul por la mañana, que pena. Dijo Kivery tirándose a la cama para seguir durmiendo.

-Que bien estáis despiertos, vamos a desayunar pero lavaros. Dijo Twilight bajando las escaleras.

Tardaron diez minutos en total para estar limpios los dos, Spike era el que cocinaba, porque como todos sabían Twilight no tenía ni puta idea de cocinar. A Kivery le hicieron unas tortitas con chocolate, al dragón unos cupcakes de zafiros y por último twilight un sándwich con un zumo de naranja.

-Oye están muy buenos las tortitas.

-Gracias se me da muy bien la cocina, soy el único que cocina en esta casa. Dijo Spike mirando seriamente a Twilight, esta se limito solo beber el zumo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No veas, eres un dragón con muchas habilidades eres fenómeno.

-Gracias, pero a mí me gusta comer solo joyas. Dijo Spike tirando un zafiro al aire y cogiéndolo con la alargada lengua que poseía.

-Mola, pero yo prefiero comer carne. Dijo Kivery haciendo que Spike se atragantara con la joya y Twilight tosiendo el trozo de sándwich que masticaba.

-¡Comes carne! Gritaron al mismo tiempo el poni y el dragón.

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada solo que en un poni es raro que coma carne, no debería ser buena para ti ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas comiendo carne?

-Por lo menos dos años, me la solía traer un mercader dragón, de sus tierras, era el único a quien le podía comprar la carne.

-Increíble, no sabía que un poni pudiera comer carne, si lo supiera Fluttershay seguro que le da un ataque. Dijo Spike

-Tranquilo seguro que no le pasará nada, además no tiene porque enterarse.

-Acabando con este tema ¿Qué vais hacer vosotros?

-Yo voy a ir a comprar a la pastelería de Pinkie. Dijo Spike.

-Yo me quedaré ordenando la biblioteca, si me da tiempo iré al SPA. Respondió Twilight.

-Me quedaré contigo Twilight, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Dijo Kivery Mostrando una sonrisa y poniendo su pata derecha en el pecho.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, Spike se fue de la biblioteca a comprar sus pasteles, Kivery fue a la habitación de arriba y se vistió con su traje. Ya vestido, bajó a ayudar a la princesa en la ordenación de libros pero lo que no entendía era como podía tener este palacio una biblioteca, ya que según le dijeron no era nada más que un plació.

-Oye ¿cómo es que este palacio lleva incorporado una biblioteca?

-Con la llegada de Tirek fue destruido por él, más tarde al nacer el castillo me propuse hacer varias estanterías donde colocar mis libros.

-Pues vaya que lo conseguiste, tienes muchas clases de libros, yo prefiero los de historia.

-A mí me gustan también pero en realidad me fascinan todos.

-Que raro ¿Porqué esta estantería está llena de libros sobre dragones?

-¡o no! Eso déjalo yo me ocuparé, tú ve a los de historia.

-vale lo haré, ¿Seguro qué no estás intentando averiguar más sobre la raza de Spike?

-Bueno en verdad era solo para averiguar más sobre los dragones, los ponis no tenemos mucho conocimiento sobre otras razas pero con el tiempo estuve más interesada en ellos, averiguas mucho.

-Eso tiene sentido pero lo que no explica es porque hay tantos libros sobre su anatomía. Dijo el asesino levantando la pata a la pila de libros.

-Eso no te ¡incumbe! Grito Twilight con la cara roja.

-Está bien, no quiero que me mates jajaja. Dijo Kivery yéndose a los libros de historia donde encontró un libro que le interesó, "Historia de Ponyville y Canterlot" ponía como título.

-Que pasada socio por fin lo encontré ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Si porque no, además ya hemos acabado si quieres léetelo un rato arriba mientras me preparo.

Kivery subió a la velocidad de la luz a su cuarto, en cuanto llegó se propuso a leer el libro pero al abrirlo cayó de su contenido una hoja escrita, como no tenía ningún nombre no tuvo problema en leerla.

_**He estado estudiando la anatomía de los dragones para saber más en los dragones y estudiar su comportamiento, según los avances Spike se comporta como un dragón pero no es como los demás, la mayoría de las razas suelen ser feroces e incluso son muy arrogantes ante especies inferiores, ejemplo los ponis.**_

_**Los hallazgos encontrados e investigados confirman que mi asistente podría ser uno de las razas más antiguas de los dragones, se puede decir que es mucho más antiguo que la propia Celestia. Al principio pensaba en estudiar a Spike sin que se diese cuenta, ya que podría enfurecerle ser estudiado como si fuese una cobaya pero después comencé a examinarlo de forma normal; en sus compras o paseos interactuaba con él. Tras pasar el tiempo llegué a conocerlo mejor, es muy bueno, siempre ayuda a alguien que lo necesite, regala objetos cuya importancia supera a la suya… Creo que estoy enamorada de él, se que parece increíble porque soy como una hermana para él pero al estudiarlo me he dado cuenta de lo bueno que es, sé que muchos no lo aceptarán, me da igual lo que piensen es mi dragón. El único problema que hay es Rarity, su amor por ella no tiene comparación, no puedo compararme con ella, ella es bellísima en cambio yo solo soy una rata de biblioteca, guardaré mi amor por ti pero siempre te querré mi asistente número 1.**_

_**Firmado: Twilight Sparkle**_

Al leer la carta no pudo evitar conmoverse por la declaración de amor de Twilight a su dragón, nunca se lo dijo lo que provocó que el asesino sintiera tristeza ante la princesa, en cambio ahora tenía la oportunidad de conseguir su amor platónico. Sabía perfectamente que esta carta no expresaba totalmente el amor que sentía, seguramente la escribió por deshacerse de ese sentimiento y olvidar la esperanza de poder amarlo como su amante.

Percibió que la princesa subía, actuó rápidamente escondiendo la carta en su traje, dentro de un bolsillo que tenía escondido y se tumbó en la cama fingiendo leer el libro de historia.

-Ya estoy preparada ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto, partamos.

Salieron de la biblioteca para dirigirse al SPA, al mismo tiempo los ponis saludaban a Twilight con un saludo corriente en vez de una reverencia, esto extrañó a Kivery, se comportaban con ella como si hubiese sido siempre de la realeza, que no era el caso. Faltaba poco camino hacia el SPA pero se prolongaría durante un rato más por la aparición de cierto poni que apreciaba Kivery. Las retinas del asesino captaron a la dulce y linda Lyra caminando por Ponyville ausente de todo problema a la vista, al verla se acercó a ella dejando desconcertada a Twilight preguntándose qué haría.

-Buenos días Lyra ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien Kivery gracias por preguntar.

-Esto quería preguntarte si querrías venir conmigo y con Twilight al SPA para pasar el rato y disfrutar de un día de relajación. Preguntó Kivery jugando con la pata izquierda en el suelo, quitando la tierra de alrededor.

-Me encantaría, así podré hablar con mi amiga Twilight, hará un tiempo que no conversamos. Respondió Lyra dejando al asesino petrificado al darse cuenta de que ya conocía a la princesa y no fue informado de ello.

Él estaba preocupado por las aventuras que le comentó a la poni azul cian, todas ellas eran de diversas tierras que probablemente aun estaban en conflicto con los ponis y podían declararle sospechoso de ser un espía o peor aún, averiguar que él es un assassin. No estaba nervioso ante este problema, solo intentaría de que no hablase de sus hazañas ante la princesa, tampoco sabía si la princesa estaba al tanto de todos aquellos embrollos que persistían. Ahora debía tranquilizarse y dejarse llevar con ellas, mientras tanto ya averiguaría si Twilight tenía noticias de asuntos políticos.

-Vaya Lyra hacía tiempo que no quedábamos. Dijo Twilight con mucha alegría.

-Lo sé pero sin la ayuda de Kivery no hubiese pasado todo esto, él me invitó.

-Yo solo he visto a Lyra y me dio lastima dejarla sola, así que se me ocurrió invitarla. Respondió Kivery

-Pues vamos se nos va hacer tarde llegar. Propuso Twilight.

Caminaban al SPA conversando de la infancia que tuvieron hace tiempo Lyra y Twilight, por lo visto era una de sus mejores amigas durante los estudios en la academia de Celestia. Al asesino le gustó ver como se notaba la amistad que había alrededor de ellas, parecían dos viejas que nunca se habían visto desde hace cincuenta años, duró tanto la conversación que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino. Entraron al interior del SPA y fueron recibidos al instante por las dos gemelas que trabajaban en el lugar: La gemela con la piel color rosa claro y la crin azul mar, la otra lo mismo pero al revés, piel azul mar y crin rosa claro. Kivery quedó hipnotizado ante la belleza de las dos, era normal, trabajaban en un edificio de relajación y belleza que liberaban la tensión, sobre todo, el estrés de los ponis, además: las cremas, los champuses y los geles de baño produjeran que un burro fuera un príncipe.

Las dos gemelas hablaron con la princesa sobre los tratamientos ofrecidos en el menú, Twilight y Lyra eligieron un tratamiento especial para las yeguas, en cambio a Kivery le destinaron a otro lugar donde sería tratado diferente. Fue acompañado por una de las dos gemelas, la de color rosa claro y crin azul, hasta llegar a una piscina. Le quitaron el traje, los brazaletes y las botas, estos fueron colocados en una mesa cerca de la piscina. La habitación era amplia; en el centro la piscina de relajación, en la parte frontal la entrada al pasillo y pegado en la pared la mesa con el equipamiento.

Se colocó pegado en la pared de la piscina, con las dos patas de adelante hacia atrás, una de las gemelas comenzó a frotar y masajear el cuello del asesino, provocando un suspiro de placer, poco a poco los cascos de la yegua fueron bajando hasta llegar a cierta anatomía, luego sin previo aviso besó la boca del asesino. Kivery se sorprendió ante tal acto, sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió el beso también, pronto dejó entrar la lengua del asesino para que pudieran bailar juntas. Mientras tanto, del agua empezó a emerger una figura desconocida que portaba en sus cascos unas tijeras, fue acercándose lentamente al asesino que este estaba ocupado con su relación conyugal. La gemela abrió los ojos para observar al poni, esta le indicó con los ojos que marchará rápido pero el error que tuvo fue que disminuyó la pasión del beso lo que provocó que Kivery se fijara en los ojos de la bella poni, descubriendo así la trampa tendida sobre él. Lo más rápido que pudo, Kivery empujó a la belleza hacia atrás y levanto agua salpicándole al poni en los ojos, produciendo ceguera durante un corto espacio de tiempo, saltó al borde de la piscina, subió y galopó hasta la mesa donde estaba el traje y sus armas. Se vistió, sacó a luz sus hojas ocultas y se mantuvo fuera del agua en posición de combate, pudo conocer como era el poni que le había atacado: Su crin era de color blanco y su piel negro, portaba una cimitarra en la cintura, seguramente se la robo al asesino mientras estaba relajado.

-Sabes que está mal atacar a alguien cuando está disfrutando del amor. Dijo Kivery con tono intelectual.

-¡Idiota! La he comprado para distraerte para así poder acabar con tú vida.

-¡Bravo! Esplendido maestro, te has explicado de una forma tan sabia que te mereces unos aplausos. Dijo Kivery mientras aplaudía con sus alas y a la vez ría.

-Eres un iluso, no comprendes nada de lo que te digo, por eso debemos destruiros…

-Si lo sé, debes destruirnos porque si no, no podréis crear vuestro mundo donde todos son controlados sin libertad alguna. Se perfectamente que eres un templario, en verdad lo sé porque llevas una cruz paté de color rojo como colgante. Dijo el asesino interrumpiendo al agresor y señalándole el cuello donde, en efecto, había colgando una cruz roja.

-Déjate de bromas, me han mandado liquidarte, te estás metiendo en donde no te llaman.

-Sí, se me da bastante bien.

-¡Se acabó!

\- Oooh mierda. Dijo Kivery viendo como galopaba el templario contra él a una velocidad de diez metros por segundo.

Sin ninguna otra posibilidad, el asesino saltó a la derecha esquivando la embestida del poni negro que se estrelló contra la mesa haciéndola añicos. Kivery se abalanzó contra él aprovechando el aturdimiento, no tardó el enemigo en reaccionar, por lo que juntó sus dos patas y las empujó la máximo que pudo contra Kivery. Cayendo contra la pared, el templario atacó con la cimitarra pero justo antes de tocar al asesino, este lo agarró de la pata que sostenía la espada, contraatacó golpeando al enemigo y rompiéndole la nariz desorientándolo. Saltó hacia él, reaccionó el templario rápidamente cogiendo en el vuelo a Kivery y voleándolo hacia la piscina, a la vez saltó hacia él, con el mango del arma comenzó a ahogarlo mientras lo sumergía en el agua quedándose sin oxigeno la víctima. El asesino con la hoja oculta, rajó la pata izquierda del agresor produciéndole un gran dolor, huyó de la piscina abandonando la cimitarra en el agua y arrinconándose en los trozos de la mesa destrozada. Pronto recuperando la espada, el poni café descansó en el borde de la piscina recuperando todo el oxígeno perdido durante la lucha, por lo menos guardaron silencio unos cinco minutos sin dejarse de mirar. La poni rosada se quedó en un rincón de la habitación observando la pelea sin poder hacer nada, estaba aterrorizada por la aparición de sangre, poseía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir si alguno ganaba: Si ganará el templario podría matarla por no haber hecho bien el trabajo y el otro podría matarla por haber intentado asesinarle, pero un sexto sentido le avisaba que el de traje blanco tenía algo peculiar, algo no explicable. Terminando las miradas el asesino salió del agua y se mantuvo en pie, sin posición de defenderse, con las defensas bajas. Con todo este tiempo perdido sin pensarlo dos veces, el malo de la película galopó hacia nuestro héroe gritando como un bárbaro en una batalla, Kivery con la misma postura, daba con la capucha puesta una apariencia oscura y siniestra, provocando temor en el corazón del enemigo. Con la pata sangrando, saltó hacia el héroe pensando que con su peso aplastaría a su enemigo, en cambio, este con la cimitarra, la sacó y con un giro de la pata cortó las patas delanteras de su enemigo. Cayendo al suelo, gritó de dolor ante el acto accionado por el asesino, de las patas cortadas salían torrentes de sangre que manchaban el precioso suelo del SPA, aunque por otro lado la gemela ya estaba bastante traumatizada por la pelea sangrienta de los dos sujetos, quedó con la mirada en el suelo intentando pensar que es lo que pasaría una vez acabada la carnicería. El assassin se acercó al resto que quedaba del templario.

-¿Quién te ha enviado? ¡Dímelo!

-Jajaja… Crees que te lo voy a decir… No eres más que un sicópata.

-¡Y tú una rata que asesina por dinero! Piensas alguna vez en algo que no sea en el dinero, piensas en aquellos a los que matas, las familias que destrozas a tu paso, no sabes hacer otra cosa que matar por solo obtener un metal.

-Te crees… Superior a los demás ¡Ja! Al menos yo me gano la vida… Soy de esos que trabajan para obtener lo que quieren chico… Tú solo persigues sueños.

-En eso me diferencio de ti, yo trabajo para un futuro mejor, puede que malgastamos la vida de los asesinos en vano pero una cosa está clara, mantendremos este mundo alejados de ponis como tú, que solo desean someterlos a sus prejuicios, no por el pueblo, sino por el beneficio propio. En eso os diferenciáis de nosotros.

-Me haces gracias chico ¡Ah! Eres muy joven todavía, no lo entenderás hasta ¡Joder! Que te llegue el momento. Yo solo he hecho lo que debía hacer para conseguir lo que quería esa es la razón (gruñido).

-Pues morirás sabiendo que has trabajado con ponis que querían ver este mundo sometido a su voluntad. Incluso planeando tu muerte ya cuando no te necesitaban.

-Lo sé pero gané lo que quería: un montón de bits y mujeres, solo me ha costado las vidas de muchos inocentes e influyentes jajajajajajajaja ¡Mierda! Tú tranquilo te encontrarán y te matarán por lo que has hecho, no durarás mucho.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos… Dijo Kivery atravesándole la garganta con la hoja oculta lentamente, provocando gemidos de dolor y balbuceos.

Registro el cadáver intentando encontrar algún documento que le permitiera averiguar más sobre a quién se estaba enfrentando: logró encontrar unos objetos extraños, dinero y una nota firmada. Se lo quedó todo, no se iba a levantar ¿no? Luego de dejar el cadáver, vio a la poni con los ojos cerrados hecha una bola en el rincón, se quitó la capucha y fue hacia la poni que le intentó engañar. Cuando estaba a su lado, le intentó apartar lo más fuerte que podía pero Kivery le agarró los cascos inmovilizándola para poder darle un abrazo. Sabía perfectamente que lo ocurrido en esta sala sería lo bastante fuerte como para quedar traumatizado, no es fácil ver todos los días a dos ponis luchar hasta la muerte, sobre todo si se cortan las extremidades y dejan un gran charco de sangre en el suelo. La sentó sobre sus patas mientras la abrazaba y se pegaba a su cabello para oler la fragancia del perfume que tenía, olía a algodón de azúcar, un perfume muy popular entre las chicas de hoy, ese aroma era inconfundible, no había ninguna chica que lo llevase, excepto Rarity, otra razón más para odiarla. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado, sabía perfectamente que ya era hora de preguntarle porque colaboró con el templario para asesinarlo.

-Si lo que piensas es que te voy a matar, estás equivocada.

-Me puedes contar todo lo que te pasó con ese poni, te prometo que no te haré ningún daño.

-¿Me lo prometes? Preguntó la gemela.

Te lo prometo. Dijo Kivery sonriéndole.

-Pues veras hace un día estábamos trabajando hasta que vino un poni…

En el SPA se trabaja como un día normal, en ese día no había mucha clientela, por lo que las gemelas se encontraban sin hacer nada, se extrañaban por la ausencia de ponis en el establecimiento. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un poni, ere el mismo que más tarde atacaría al asesino, avanzó hasta las empleadas caminando despacio, se podía notar que llevaba una gran cantidad de dinero por el sonido de los bits que sonaban en su bolsa. Según la historia que estaba contando la gemela, aquel sujeto extraño no dio ningún nombre, solo quería ver una cosa: las instalaciones de los baños del SPA. Esa información solo era permitido para empleados, como no pudo razonar aquel poni con las trabajadoras, se le ocurrió sobornarlas con el dinero que portaba con él pero esto tampoco funcionó, ellas no eran como otro cualquier poni que se venderían solo por un par de monedas, aunque en este caso era una gran cantidad, tenían dignidad, además no estaban tan mal económicamente. Aquel sujeto recurrió a la mentira, diciendo que quería un baño completo con todos los gastos pagados, como era lógico fue llevado por la gemela de color rosa claro a la misma habitación en la que después se encontraría su cadáver.

Al llegar, justo antes de bañarse, agarró del cuello a la poni intentando ahogarla, por poco no murió de asfixia, el tem0plarió habló educadamente a la empleada como si estuvieran en una velada, ella podía decidir en ayudarle y decirle como eran las instalaciones del edificio o bien elegía partirle el cuello y su hermana ya le contaría la información que él deseaba, sino cooperaba tampoco pues tendría que torturarla, ella elegía. Por miedo a que dañaran a su hermana eligió la primera opción, sonriendo el malvado soltó a su rehén que más tarde se convertiría en su cómplice. Cogió un mapa que le otorgó la poni, que mostraba las instalaciones del edificio: Tuberías, conductos de ventilación… Se dio cuenta de que las tuberías de las bañeras eran más grandes de lo normal, capaces de ingerir un poni, lo meditó lo suficiente para planear la estratagema que utilizaría contra su víctima. Ordenó vaciar la piscina, tiempo después bajó al interior para examinarlo más de cerca. Quitó la rendija con orificios que absorbía el agua poco a poco, calculó bien el espacio que había metiéndose en ella, podía quedarse pegado a la pared con las patas extendidas entre las dos para mantenerse sostenido, se le ocurrió la idea de obtener oxigeno mediante una bolsa pero solo podría durar una hora.

Ya estaba todo listo, podía esconderse en el interior de las tuberías y así matar a su víctima sin que se enterase, si todo salía mal unas de las tuberías conectaba debajo de la mesa que sería destruida durante la pelea, saldría debajo de la mesa y cogería el arma que portaría seguramente el asesino. Terminado el plan, solo quedaba esperar escondido cerca del SPA y el aviso de la gemela.

-Bueno como ya puedes intuir, después vendría la pelea entre vosotros dos. Dijo la Gemela terminado toda la historia.

-Sabía perfectamente que no eras mala, esto no tendría que haber pasado, he puesto en peligro a un inocente. Dijo Kivery amargamente.

-No, me has salvado de aquel lunático eres un verdadero héroe, estoy en deuda contigo, si necesitas ayuda o un favor pídemelo.

-Gracias, seguro que me servirás de ayuda en lo que sea, aún no logro comprender como ha podido atacarte y tomarte como rehén a una belleza como tú.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tu tampoco estás nada mal. Dijo la gemela poniéndose roja.

-Por cierto aún no sé tu nombre, es que soy nuevo aquí, venía del imperio de cristal.

-M llamo Aloe y ¿tú?

-Yo Kivery Titan a vuestro servicio.

-(risita) vale Kivery ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó seductoramente mientras se giraba para quedar frente a él.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos limpiar todo esto y ocuparnos del cuerpo. Respondió nerviosamente.

-A mí se me ocurre algo mejor. Dijo Aloe besándolo rápidamente en los labios de su salvador, a la vez colocaba sus patas delanteras enrolándolas sobre su cuello.

También Kivery respondió el beso, abrazándola con más fuerza y atrayéndola más a su entrepierna, no tardaron en separarse del beso puesto que duró un minuto. Tumbándola en el suelo, prosiguió chupando la oreja, provocando un suspiro de placer por parte de la hembra, luego bajo lentamente lamiendo y besando el cuello de Aloe, mientras acariciaba sus curvas. Terminada estas acciones, volvió a besarla permitiendo que las dos lenguas se tocasen y se enrollasen entre ellas, consumidos por la pasión rodaron por el suelo ignorando la sangre derramada. El asesino notó la sangre en su pata, provocando que terminara el beso.

-Creo que mejor vamos a limpiar este desastre.

-Me parece bien. Dijo Aloe levantándose y dirigiéndose a una habitación pequeña donde contenía productos de limpieza.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde vives?

-Yo vivo en la casa de Twilight, hasta que encuentre algún lugar donde vivir. Dijo Kivery mientras cogía una fregona para limpiar la sangre del suelo.

-¿Viniste a Ponyville por casualidad?

-No, vine a vivir aquí por mudarme a un sitio más interesante, más solitario.

-¿Te gusta estar solo?

-Al contrario me gusta vivir rodeado de ponis, pero en el imperio de cristal había demasiado ajetreo. Mintió Kivery.

-Entiendo. Respondió Aloe limpiando la sustancia rojiza.

_**Cinco minutos después**_

-Ha quedado igual que antes. Exclamo el asesino ante el trabajo que realizaron.

La habitación quedó nueva por la limpieza realizada, todos los destrozos causados como la mesa o los restos del cadáver fueron cuidadosamente ocultados por Kivery. Aloe no podía ocuparse por los destrozos, dando referencia al cadáver, tan solo tres minutos después, la gemela quiso ocuparse del poni pero al coger una bolsa de basura y empezar tocar el cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentirse angustiada, cinco segundos después fue al baño a vomitar. Por lo tanto se tuvo que ocupar su "amante", este ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, no hubo dificultad alguna. Lo más sorprendente de todo esto era el lugar donde oculto el cuerpo, la Boutique de Rarity, eligió aquel sitio solo para vengarse de lo que le hizo a Spike pero sobre todo por la personalidad que poseía.

Para pasar el rato, se estuvieron preguntando sobre el pasado de cada uno, la mayoría de lo que decía el asesino eran mentiras, aunque algunas respuestas que dio si eran ciertas. Muchas veces le preguntaba a Kivery sobre la conversación que tuvieron entre el templario y él, el asesino le respondía que aún no podía contárselo, no estaba preparada todavía para saber lo que estaba pasando. A la vez se entristecía muchísimo por no contarle la verdad, quería contárselo todo pero si lo hacía la pondría en peligro, un riesgo que no podía permitirse.

Acabado el tiempo de la sesión de relajación, Twilight y Lyra salieron del SPA, eso sí, avisando a la otra gemela que le dijera al asesino que le esperarían en el parque de Ponyville. Llegaron en un rato, se sentaron en un banco y charlaron para pasar el rato.

-No sabía que conocieses a Kivery, ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-Ayer, yo estaba sentada en un banco como este y él se me acercó.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Al principio pensaba que solo estaba conmigo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero después de escucharle y el teatro que montó por todo el camino, me gustó mucho, parece que está en otro mundo, aunque si lo escuchas te darás cuenta que es un poni profundo y lleno de alegría.

-¿Parece que te gusta? Preguntó Twilight dando un codazo a Lyra.

-No que va, solo me gusta como amigo, aunque es lindo y…Deja de preguntarme. Respondió Lyra sonrojada y malhumorada.

-(Risa) No te enfades. Espero que llegue pronto. Tengo que hablar con él de un asunto importante. Dijo Twilight pensativa y preocupada si Kivery no llegaba a tiempo.

-¡Que se han ido!, hay que ver como es la juventud, sin pensar en los demás, que egoístas. Exclamó Kivery al recibir la información de la hermana de Aloe.

-Me dijeron que te esperaban en el parque.

-Bueno, vale, me pilla cerca de aquí, me daré prisa ¿Me acompañas Aloe?

-Sí. Respondió Aloe mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida del SPA. Una vez fuera del edificio se despidieron.

-Seguramente llegaré en un par de minutos, nos veremos más a menudo ¿no?

-Por supuesto, además si necesitas ayuda en algo pídemelo, lo que sea. Dijo esto último muy seductoramente.

-Gracias, estoy completamente seguro de que voy a necesitarte, nos vemos. Dijo el asesino besando a la poni rosa pálida en los labios.

-Adiós. Dijo Aloe muy colorada.

_**Canterlot**_

-Imposible teníamos todas las de ganar, ¡No me lo puedo creer! Gritó uno de los templarios que estaban en la mesa.

-Red Cape no te preocupes, ha sido mala suerte, además ya conoces Useless Gold solo le importaba el dinero, a lo mejor no ha pensado bien y por ello ha muerto.

-No es eso, me importa una puta mierda ese idiota, él portaba información importante que le di para que lo transportara a Manehattan, ahora ese bastardo asesino posee mucha información.

-Antes de pensar en lo que puede ocurrir, deberías preocuparte más en nuestro hermano que ahora mismo estará con el padre del entendimiento y espiar a ese asesino que se está interponiendo en nuestros planes.

-Tienes razón Dark Dawn, Vamos a reunirnos con la princesa Luna, solicitó nuestra presencia para hablarnos de asuntos privados, en otras palabras, políticos.

-Pues no esperemos más a la princesa, recuerda ocultar bien esta sala, voy a tener que pedir ayuda a la orden para que nos envíen a alguien.

-Estás seguro, la orden puede quitarnos del medio por pedir auxilio, se nos ordenó conseguir los máximos fragmentos posibles y tomar este reino, solo nosotros tres, bueno, ahora dos.

-Tranquilo déjamelo a mí, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, mi mundialmente famosa labia puede hacer maravillas.

-Aaahhh, te refieres a ese pozo de mierda que tienes por boca, (carcajada)

-Tú sigue así, algún día te arrepentirás y cuando llegué, yo seré el gran maestre.

-Seguro que sí. Dijo Red con sarcasmo.

-Es raro que la princesa Celestia no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

-Lo es, razón de más para que sigamos cautos y astutos. Celestia está ocupada con los asuntos de exterior.

-¿Asuntos de exterior? ¿La reina Chrysalis ha vuelto a la acción?

-Puede que sí o puede que no, además ya no nos concierne sus problemas, rompió los lazos con nuestra orden.

-En serio, ¿se alió con nosotros?

-¿Y tú quieres ser el gran maestre de la orden? Deberías saberlo ya, cuando perdió durante la boda de Canterlot, nos pidió ayuda pero cuando se recuperó no quiso saber más de nosotros. Para mí es una traidora.

-Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ella.

Eso da igual, lo importante es que utilices tú mierda… Quiero decir, labia, para salvarnos el culo del castigo de la orden.

-No te preocupes, espera un momento, la orden no hace esas cosas. Nunca castiga a sus hermanos por no cumplir bien su trabajo, al revés, se les honran por las hazañas que hicieron en su misión pérdida o exitosa.

-(carcajada) eso es lo que quieren que creas, solo los estúpido creen en esa tontería. O mueres en el intento o te castigan por tu fracaso, yo creo que es una buena forma de escarmentar a los rebeldes.

\- Eso es una barbaridad.

-¿Qué eres? Un asesino, venga vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión con la princesa, cierra el acceso a esta cámara. Dijo Red saliendo de la extraña y oscura cámara, por una entrada que conducía a un pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

-Aún me sorprende que nadie se haya acordado que estos túneles secretos durante la construcción de Canterlot. Dijo Dark.

-No me extraña, porque los que construyeron este castillo, fuimos nosotros. En otros términos, somos más antiguos que el padre de Celestia.


	3. Capitulo 3 Hijos

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que me entretuve jugando otra vez, jejejeje. Bueno, sin más dilación, leerlo y disfrutadlo y si creéis que es muy bueno, recomendarlo a vuestros amigos, eso ya lo decidís vosotros, yo no os obligo XD. Se me olvidaba, en el cuarto capítulo hay lemon. My Little pony: Friendship is magic y sus personajes le pertenece a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro. Y Assassins creed y sus personajes le pertenece a Ubisoft Montreal. Este fanfic es para entretener no para obtener algo a cambio.**

Galopando hacia el parque, Kivery avanzaba con audaz rapidez a su destino, sin darse cuenta de que era un pegaso. Pasó por la pastelería de los señores Cake ignorando la pelea que se estaba formando en el negocio. De repente, una de las sillas del lugar rompió una de las ventanas que había, sin pensarlo, Kivery con la capucha puesta, saltó hacia la ventana provocando que los presentes se alarmaran por la repentina presencia. Tan solo verlo inspiraba oscuridad y grima, no solo por el traje, sino por la postura y las armas que portaba. No era de extrañar que estuviera en posición de combate, con la cabeza agachada, la subió lentamente, mirando al agresor y a la víctima.

-Hola Spike. Respondió alegremente produciendo que los ponis que había alrededor mirarán al suelo y tocándose la cara con la pata.

-¡Ayúdame! Este maníaco quiere pegarme. Respondió Spike, estaba cogido del cuello por un poni con la cara llena de pastel.

-Asquerosa lagartija. Dijo el matón metiéndole un cabezazo al dragón mientras y boleándolo contra la pared.

-¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! Estás muerto, nadie le pone una pezuña encima a Spike ¡Es uno de mis mejores amigos! Gritó Kivery corriendo hacía el matón, cogiéndolo de la cintura lo estampó contra la mesa, provocando que esta se partiera.

Aturdido el poni, el asesino no pudo evitar llenarse de rabia y rencor contra este animal, sus ojos se encontraron con una silla, tan rápido como una bala la tiró contra Kivery produciéndole un gran dolor en la cara. Con impulso, saltó hacia el defensor tirándolo al suelo, luego usó sus cascos para golpear las costillas sin piedad alguna. Dejándose llevar por la rabia, el asesino detuvo uno de los cascos del matón, al instante le rompió la pata, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y cayera al suelo gritando. Preocupado por su amigo, decidió acabar rápido la pelea, rompió las patas del agresor y después con el cuerpo medio roto, lo agarró debajo de las patas y lo lanzó contra otra ventana, haciéndola añicos y causando que muchos trozos se incrustaran en el malnacido.

-Mierda, debo llevarlo a un galeno, digo, al hospital.

Cogiendo a Spike con las alas y colocándolo encima de él, galopó hacia el hospital de Ponyville como si su vida dependiera de ella. Muchos ponis quedaron estupefactos por la cruel pelea, la forma en que luchaba aquel poni desconocido era brutal, no solo venció al matón en tan poco tiempo: Supo como contraatacar, atacar a gran velocidad, poseía una gran fuerza y la sangre fría que tuvo al romper todas las extremidades de su enemigo. Realmente es un contrincante temible.

Llegando a las puertas, se quitó la capucha para no provocar mal entendidos y abrió las puertas con una gran embestida haciendo que los sujetos del hospital se percataran de él.

-Necesito a un médico, mi amigo está mal herido.

Una de las enfermeras pidió a Kivery que la siguiera hasta el doctor que estuviera de guardia, llegando a él, examinó al dragón inconsciente para elaborar un informe donde escribía sobre las heridas encontradas y la curación de cada una de ellas. Cogieron al dragón y lo colocaron encima de una camilla de hospital, este fue llevado hacia el quirófano. Kivery alarmado, preguntó porque lo llevaban al quirófano, le respondieron que Spike tenía numerosas heridas abiertas y que tenían que ser tratadas con rapidez antes de que se infectaran.

Tiempo después, asignaron una habitación a la pobre victima de la pelea, como tenía que descansar, no tuvo más remedio el asesino que esperar en la sala de visitas, por lo menos pensaría en cómo decirle a Twilight ,que Spike se encontraba en el hospital, claro está, si no se ha enterado ya. Por más que pensaba, quería saber porque estaban pegando al pequeño asistente de Twilight, no tenía sentido, él es muy bueno, amable, incluso si se choca contra alguien pide disculpas, hasta que no se recuperara no podía averiguarlo.

-¡Donde está! Gritó una poni.

-Twilight aquí estoy. Dijo alegremente Kivery alzando la pata hacia arriba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Spike? Preguntó Twilight al borde de las lágrimas.

-No lo sé ni yo, pero tranquila ha salido victorioso en el quirófano, está en la habitación 666.

-Como puedes estar así, me va a dar un ataque. Dijo Twilight derramando lágrimas en el suelo.

No llores Twiligth, que voy a llorar yo también, ve y siéntate aquí ¡coño! Dijo Kivery señalando al lado de su asiento y con los ojos humedecidos.

¿No sabes nada de lo qué le ha pasado a Spike? Preguntó Twilight sentándose al lado suyo.

-Me estaba dirigiendo al parque donde estabais vosotras dos, pero de pronto una silla rompió una ventana de la pastelería de Pinkie, entré por la ventana y vi a Spike agarrado por el cuello por un poni que desconocía, cuando me vio me pidió ayuda pero al instante aquel cabrón le metió un cabezazo y lo arrojó contra la pared. Como si fuese una pelota. Contó Kivery a Twilight, esta estaba con los cascos tapándose la boca.

-Pero eso sí, ese bastardo se llevó su merecido. Dijo oscuramente el asesino mientras reía siniestramente.

-En eso te pasaste.

-¿Cómo que me pasé? Le di su propia medicina.

-Le partiste todas las patas, y eso no es todo, lo tiraste hacia una ventana, por Celestia ¿Es que te volviste loco? Preguntó bastante irritada.

-Vale es cierto puede que me dejara llevar por la rabia pero lo importante es que no volverá a meterse con Spike. Dijo con gran orgullo y alzando la pata.

-Está bien, si se enterasen los guardias o alguien te denunciase…

-No lo creas Twilight, se cómo piensan los ponis, sé perfectamente que están aterrados, no se atreverán. Dijo Kivery interrumpiendo a Twilight y frunciendo el ceño pensando en los testigos de la pelea.

-Kivery…

-¡Twilight! Gritó un poni.

-¿Rarity? Preguntó el asesino.

-En cuanto me he enterado he salido hacia el hospital ¿Cómo está?

-Vivo y coleando, lo traje yo al hospital. Respondió Kivery tranquilo y serio.

-Me lo han contado todo, tal vez te pasaste con el matón, muchos no te van a ver con buenos ojos.

-Me importa una jodida mierda lo que piensen, agredió a Spike, incluso podría a ver muerto si no hubiese llegado. Ahora lo importante es que está a salvo, parece ser que el único que le ha salvado la vida ha sido el amigo que se encontró caminando por la calle. Es increíble que ninguna de vosotras, sobre todo tú Twilight, os importe cuando de estáis de aventuras, él solo. Lo utilizáis como un esclavo. Dijo Kivery reprochándole todo lo que le dijo Spike, pero de otra forma.

-Eso no es verdad, mi Spikey-Wikey, me es leal y no acepta mi ayuda por mi belleza, es todo un caballero.

-¡Ja! Es cierto todo eso, sí, trabaja para vosotras ¿Cuánto tiempo? Así unas 120 horas a la semana ¿Y qué le dais? Un pequeño premio, gemas o un día libre, parece más un sabueso.

-No digas eso, por supuesto que nos importa Spike, es uno de nuestros mejores amigos, es como un hermano para mí. Dijo Twilight muy malhumorada.

-¿Decidme solo una cosa buena que hayáis hecho por él? Preguntó Kivery dejando un minuto de respuesta, haciendo que las dos ponis se miraran apenadas.

-Lo que pensaba. Dijo Kivery enfurecido ante la ausencia de la respuesta, marchó a la salida del hospital.

-¿A dónde vas? Preguntó la princesa.

-Tú preocúpate de tú asistente. Gritó el asesino marchándose de aquel lugar.

Ya fuera del hospital, fue al Pony Sleep, la posada donde vivía la querida Yesni que se conocieron en el tren de Ponyville, se olvidó de ella por completo, estuvo muy ocupado con el placer carnal en el SPA y fastidiando los planes de los templarios.

Una vez dentro, subió escaleras arriba donde estaba la habitación de la ya dicha alicornio, golpeó la puerta y entro en el interior viendo a la poni haciendo unas muletas.

-¿Es que te vas?

-Si Kivery, mi estancia aquí era permanente, no me iba a quedar siempre. Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Perdona si te dejé sola. Dijo el asesino tristemente.

-No te preocupes volveré al Imperio de Cristal, estaré con mis amigos. No te preocupes, me lo he pasado genial contigo. Dijo dando un abrazo al asesino.

-Yesni. Dijo Kivery deteniendo a la poni en la puerta.

-Que la paz sea contigo. Dijo Kivery.

-Igualmente. Dijo Yesni dejando solo al asesino.

Tumbado en la cama, Kivery meditó sobre la conversación que tuvieron entre Rarity, Twilight y él. Tal vez se pasó, debió ser más paciente y tranquilo, les echó todo en cara para aliviarse, eso no estuvo bien, ahora mismo había que estar unido, no debían debilitarse y dividirse, no ahora que estaba en tan mal estado Spike. Quedó dormido finalmente en la cama, no había descansado todo el día.

_**Hospital**_

-Pueden entrar haber al dragón. Dijo la enfermera.

Rápidamente entraron en la habitación del dragón, nada más verlo se horrorizaron. El dragón tenía numerosas marcas por toda la piel pero más tarde desaparecerían con el tiempo, una maquina con un tubo enganchado a su boca, le permitía respirar oxígeno por él y lo último, una bolsa de sangre de dragón que le estaban inyectando por la pérdida de sangre durante la pelea.

Co tan solo verlo, los ojos de los ponis se humedecieron ante la imagen del estado de Spike, trajeron unas sillas para colocarse en frente de él, una en cada lado. Mientras pensaban en que le dirían al asistente, sí llegaba a despertar, este pensamiento solo provocó dolor en sus corazones y con la conversación anterior que tuvieron con Kivery, las remató.

Estaban tan distraídas en sus pensamientos, que no sintieron la presencia de una sombra que se movía por los pasillos, en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba aquel sujeto extraño espiando a las dos ponis y a su objetivo. Planeado ya todo, lanzó una bomba de humo que distorsionó la vista a cualquiera que hubiera sido expuesto ante aquel objeto, luego sin hacer ruido y con la rapidez de un halcón, se abalanzó contra su objetivo. Al lado de la bolsita de sangre que se estaba siendo introduciendo su contenido en Spike, sacó un pequeño bote parecido a una poción, solo que este poseía intenciones dañinas. Hizo una pequeña brecha en la bolsa, abriendo la pócima, fue acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de la bolsa, girando la pata, giró aquel extraño objeto para introducir ese extraño brebaje.

Antes de que una sola gota se introdujera en la brecha, en la ventana de la habitación, apareció girando sobre sí mismo un cuchillo que se clavó en el pecho del poni, haciendo que la pócima cayera al suelo más su contenido. Respirando agitadamente, el poni que había intentado asesinar a Spike, miraba el cuchillo clavado en él, se fijó en la sangre que estaba perdiendo, se derramaba en el suelo produciendo que este se lo intentara quitar pero estaba incrustado a gran profundidad. Sorprendido miro que la herramienta estaba atada con una cuerda, esta llegaba hasta la ventana, temiendo lo que iba suceder intentó huir pero rápidamente, la cuerda comenzó a ser tirada desde el exterior, provocando que el cobarde asesino fuera lanzado hacia la ventana.

Cayendo al suelo, en el momento que impactó encima de la tierra, gran parte de sus huesos se quebraron produciendo gritos e insultos fuertemente oídos. Cansado de tanto gritar, el poni que había tirado de la cuerda, se acercó lentamente hacia él, mostrando su rostro ante el enemigo. Kivery había sido quien impidió el intento de asesinato contra Spike, él fue quien lanzó el cuchillo y tiró de la cuerda, pero lo más importante es como averiguó que un enviado de los templarios había sido mandado a asesinar al pobre Spike, que en estos momentos se encontraba en coma.

_**Hace 30 minutos**_

En el Pony Sleep, descansaba nuestro asesino en la cama de su amiga que ya se había marchado, por la puerta apareció otro asesino con la misma túnica que Kivery, solo que esta era de color verde oliva. El asesino verdoso se acercó hasta la cama observando al poni dormir plácidamente, levantó la pata en alto y bajó con gran velocidad golpeando la cama, provocando la caída de Kivery contra el suelo.

-Ooohh tio, (gemido) ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

-Vaya, vaya sí es el gran asesino que la lió en Canterlot.

-Hostia, ¿Jack que haces aquí?

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí con una yegua, siempre estas con las damas, pareces Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Dijo Jack moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Bueno al menos he triunfado con una tía, ¿No? ¿Y por qué me buscas?

-Pues de avisarte de que tengas más cuidado, la que montaste en Canterlot ha llamado la atención de los guardias y sobre todo de tus objetivos. La próxima vez hazlo más sutil.

-Sería mucho más fácil si no me tendieran trampas pero aún así, seguiré siendo más precavido. Un momento ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice en Canterlot?

-En serio no lo sabes, me dijeron que me quedara, para vigilarte o ayudarte, pero solo cuando estuvieras en peligro.

-Ahora que te veo, ¿Qué armas llevas? Preguntó Jack.

-Pues la cimitarra y un par de cuchillos, además las hojas ocultas.

-Pues entonces toma, lo vas a necesitar. Dijo entregando un cinturón con el logo de la orden en el centro, que estaba hecho de plata, en él contenía un par de bolsillos donde se podían meter todo tipo objetos: Medicinas, más capacidad de cuchillos, dinero… Se lo abrochó en la cintura sujetándole mejor el traje y sobre todo el arma.

Luego le otorgó una especie de espada de color negro, esta era recta en vez de curva, como la cimitarra. El mango era inusual, estaba hecho de un material que desconocía, parecía acero pero de color amarillo. La hoja de la espada, era de una longitud mayor que la que tenían antes, se la colocó en su funda y dejó la cimitarra en la habitación.

-Woow mola la espada, flipa un montón, ¿De dónde lo has sacado todo?

-Pues de la hermandad que hay en el reino changeling. Dijo Jack haciendo que Kivery pusiera una cara de ¡WTF!

-Vale… Será mejor que vuelva al hospital, haber si Spike ha despertado.

-Cuídate hermano.

-Gracias por el equipo, nos vemos. Dijo el asesino corriendo de la habitación y saliendo al exterior.

De repente algo chocó a gran velocidad contra él haciendo que cayera, vio lo que parecía ser un poni que galopaba hacía el hospital, al ver esto provocó que frunciera el ceño ante la sospecha que tenía en mente. Sin pensarlo fue al hospital también, colocándose en la ventana de su amigo de su amigo, observó el interior para comprobar sus teorías. Como había pensado, aquel con quien se chocó antes, lanzó un objeto que incapacitó a las amigas de Spike y se abalanzó hacia él sacando un pequeño frasco.

El asesino no tuvo que ver más para saber lo que estaba pasando, sacó uno de sus cuchillos, lo ató a una cuerda que sacó de su cinturón y lo lazó hacia su objetivo.

-Otra vez el asesino Kivery Titan, ha detenido una vez más a un lacayo de los templarios. Dijo Kivery con gran orgullo.

-¡Eres subnormal! Me has partido casi todos los huesos aaahh.

-Te lo mereces por intento de asesinato amigo, no es dada personal. Dijo Kivery caminando alrededor de su presa y quitando el cuchillo de su peso.

-Maldito seas, ojala te mueras. Dijo esto último para después ser asesinado por su depredador con la espada changeling.

-Bueno, al menos he proado la espada que me han regalado. Dijo Kivery sacando su espada de la cabeza del lacayo.

Ocultó nuestro asesino, el cuerpo en unos matorrales cercanos, quien iba a buscar el cuerpo ahí. Subió por la ventana mediante parkour, una vez dentro observó que el humo de la habitación se disipó, captó a la princesa y a la modista desmayadas en el suelo, tal vez por inspirar el humo perdieran la consciencia. Como buen poni las despertó empujándolas y moviéndolas lo más rápido que podía mientras hablaba en voz alta, se despertaron de inmediato diciendo el nombre del dragón, no recordaron nada de lo que pasó, pues les preguntó Kivery y solo recordaban haber entrado y sentarse frente a Spike.

Lo más raro de todo esto era ¿Por qué habían atacado a Spike? No suponían ningún peligro para la orden templaria, de Spike solo sabía que vivía con Twilight y que lo encontraron cuando solo era un huevo en las afueras de Canterlot, todo esto no tenía ningún sentido, a no ser, que lo intentaran matar para darle un aviso, aunque esta teoría no tenía fundamento. Tendría hablar con Twilight.

-¿Twilight estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Os atacó un asesino que contrataron para matar a Spike. Dijo Spike dejando a Twilight en estado de shock.

-Twilight escucha, necesito saber si Spike pertenece a la familia real.

-Cuando me dieron a Spike para cuidarlo ya tenía un año, sabía hablar perfectamente, así que el único poni que lo cuidó fue… Celestia. Dijo Twilight pensado, cayendo en la cuenta de que Spike podría ser un príncipe, el hijo de la gobernante.

Ahora lo vio todo claro, tenían que quitar a todo familiar sucesor al trono excepto a Luna, pero como sabían que Spike era el hijo de Celestia, podría ser que los templarios fueran más antiguos que Celestia en Canterlot, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Mientras lo pensaba recordó la carta que encontró en el libro que le había prestó Twilight, si de verdad amaba al dragón, entonces tendría que entrenar al dragón, al ser heredero al trono corre mucho peligro y él no va estar siempre para protegerlo. Tendría que entrenarlo como si fuera un Assassin.

-Se acabó la hora de visitas. Dijo una enfermera que entró.

-Ya vamos. Respondió Kivery mientras acompañaba a Rarity y a Twilight hasta la salida del hospital.

Tardaron en llegar a la biblioteca de Twilight un cuarto de hora, sin olvidar el estado de shock de la princesa. Estaba tumbada en el sofá, tenía la mirada fija en el techo, recordando probablemente los momentos que pasaron ella y el dragón. Kivery dejó sus armas en la habitación donde se encontraba su maniquí, pero quedándose solamente sus hojas ocultas. Tomó asiento en un reconfortante sillón al lado del sofá.

Meditó si debería decirle a Twilight sobre la carta que encontró en aquel libro de historia, el estado era algo depresivo, mejor se lo ocultó más tiempo por si acaso se intentaba suicidar, quien sabe. Miró a Twilight detenidamente: No quitaba ojo al techo, a la vez temblaba como si tuviera frio y lo peor de todo era la cara que tenía, parecía que se estaba muriendo.

-Twilight, seguro que está bien. Dijo el asesino intentando animarla.

-Todo es culpa mía. Respondió Twilight mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila no llores, no es culpa tuya, solo fue un accidente. Dijo Kivery acariciando el cabello de de la poni violeta.

-No, es verdad lo que dijiste, nunca estoy con Spike mucho tiempo. Siempre está solo.

-No debes culparte de eso, ahora lo importante es mantenerte feliz y rezar para que Spike despierte pronto.

-Está bien, solo lo hago por Spike, además las chicas tienen que saber que Spike está en coma. Dijo Twilight recuperándose de la tristeza.

-Buufff, eso no hará falta, seguro que con los testigos que hubo durante la pelea habrán esparcido la noticia por todo Ponyville, lo que no sé es si llegará a Canterlot. Dijo Kivery preguntándose si las princesas se enterasen.

-Espero que la princesa Celestia no lo sepa, no me gustaría verla si supiera que Spike está en coma.

-Pues será mejor que vayamos al hospital para saber si nuestro pequeño dragón ha despertado. Dijo Kivery dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Pero si la hora de visita ha acabado.

-Por favor Twilight, yo no respeto el horario del hospital, además, me deben un favor por impedir el asesinato de Spike. Dijo el asesino mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con una poni que reconoció al instante.

-Hola Kivery. Dijo Aloe.

-Hostia, Aloe ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, oí la noticia de que te peleaste en la pastelería de Pinkie y pasé para ver como estabas.

-Vaya, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Ahora mismo íbamos al hospital para saber si está bien Spike. ¿Quieres venir?

-Está bien.

Dicho esto último, marcharon al hospital, al mismo tiempo contaba la pelea Kivery a Aloe por si alguno decía mentiras de él. Cuando llegaron al hospital, el asesino abrió las puertas dejando pasar a las tres ponis, ya que Rarity también iba. Se dirigieron a la habitación donde descansaba el pequeño dragón, segundos más tarde vino una enfermera mosqueada por el atrevimiento de entrar sin permiso, con un As en la manga, el asesino mintió diciendo que le dijera al doctor que estaba encargado de cuidar a Spike, que un tal Jack le ordenó que viniera, "él lo entenderá", terminó diciendo Kivery.

Una vez solucionado el problema de la enfermera, todos se sentaron alrededor de Spike vigilándolo y pensando que iban a decirle si despertará. Al pasar un par de minutos, el asesino salió de la habitación para tomar el aire en la azotea del edificio. Sin darse cuenta una poni se acercaba a él mientras miraba al horizonte como si la vida fuese a desaparecer.

-Te queda muy bien esa capucha. Dijo Aloe pegándose a él.

-Sí, me lo suelen decir a menudo. Dijo Kivery muy pensativo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy serio.

-Veras, es difícil de explicar. Si pudieras coger a un amigo muy querido para ti y lo pudieras meter en un grupo de individuos que se dedican a proteger a los ponis mediante métodos algo crueles ¿Lo meterías? Pero eso sí, estaría bajo tu protección y serías algo parecido como su profesor, aunque correría el riesgo de que lo atacasen por estar en ese grupo. ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Lo meterías dentro?

-Según como sea tu amigo.

-Es valiente lo noto, pero está solo y no tiene con quien pasar el rato. Además no sabe cómo defenderse y como es de una raza distinta lo pagarán con él numerosas veces… Dijo Kivery dándose cuenta de que había dicho un dato importante sobre su "amigo". Provocando que Aloe levantara la ceja.

-Sí es de quien yo creo que es, lo aceptaría porque, le estaría ayudando a defenderse y tendría un gran amigo con quien compartir su amistad. Dijo la poni rosa cogiendo la pata derecha del asesino.

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que correría mucho peligro al estar dentro de ese grupo. Dijo Kivery poniendo una cara con una profunda grima.

-Tranquilo, si tú serás su maestro, estoy segura de que no le pasará nada. Respondió Aloe mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias Aloe, me has ayudado mucho. Dijo el asesino recuperando la confianza.

-De nada, será mejor que regresemos con los demás, sino van a preocuparse. Dijo Aloe siendo interrumpida por Kivery que se abalanzo hacia ella besándola en sus suaves labios.

Esta respondió el beso con más pasión, dejando que las lenguas se tocasen entre las dos. Después de diez segundos se separaron para poder respirar, ella estaba tirada en el suelo mientras él estaba colocado encima, acariciando sus curvas y besando su cuello. Paró por la aparición de una enfermera que subía a la azotea para saber porqué la puerta estaba abierta.

Como era lógico, se fue corriendo con la cara roja. Rápidamente se levantaron del suelo sonrojados también por aquel testigo, se dijeron que sería mejor hacer esto en sus casas y no al aire libre. Bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Spike sentándose en sus respectivos asientos.

-Habéis estado afuera un buen rato. Dijo Rarity.

-He ido para aclarar la mente. Dijo el asesino haciendo que los demás se extrañasen.

De repente los dedos de Spike comenzaron a moverse, después el cuerpo empezó a tambalearse un poco, como si quisiera salir de la cama. Todos notaron esto por lo que llamaron al doctor. Llegó en un momento, estudió en la situación que se encontraba el paciente y le dio un vaso de agua haciendo que se lo tragara. Milagrosamente funcionó.

-mmm… eee… hgfisuf… Balbuceó Spike.

-He colega, estás tope guay. Dijo Kivery con tono roquero.

-¿Pero qué dices? Dijo Spike

-jajajajajaja, ese es Spike. Dijo el asesino abrazándolo.

-Spike ¿Estás bien? Preguntaron casi al unísono Twilight y Rarity mientras se acercaban con mucha velocidad.

-Tranquilas chicas estoy, me asfixiáis… Dijo el dragón mientras se ahogaba.

-Lo sentimos Spike, hemos estado muy preocupadas. Dijo Twilight.

-Si ya lo veo. Dijo algo mosqueado.

-Por cierto Spike, no quisiera molestarte ahora pero ¿Podrías decirnos que pasó en la tienda? Dijo el asesino.

-Bueno… Prefiero estar en casa antes.

-No te preocupes, en un momento estarás en tu casa. Dijo Kivery galopando hacia el doctor pidiéndole el alta antes de tiempo.

Con una gran victoria y con algo de dinero, llevaron a Spike en silla de ruedas hasta el palacio de Twilight, donde lo tumbaron en su cama y trajeron unas sillas para oír la historia sobre la pelea que tuvo él y aquel matón.

-Pues veréis, esto fue lo que pasó.

_**Pastelería de Pinkie**_

Spike entró en la pastelería para comprarse unos dulces pasteles de zafiro. Dentro del establecimiento pidió sus queridos pasteles de joyas, como lleva su tiempo prepararlos, tomó asiento en una de las mesas con sofás. Pasado unos minutos, dejaron una bandeja con sus pasteles preciados en el mostrador. Él, ignorando cualquier peligro a la vista, se levantó del sofá y tomó un recorrido de lo más corto hasta llegar al mostrador, donde recogió su bandeja y se dirigió otra vez a su asiento.

Inesperadamente, un poni se entorpeció en su camino, produciendo que el pequeño dragón cayera y la bandeja saliera disparada hacia la cara del poni desconocido. Recuperándose del aturdimiento, el dragón pudo observar que el poni tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ya que, los dulces tenían incrustados tozos de zafiro, lógicamente a la velocidad que iban aquellos dulces produjo bastante dolor en él.

-Perdón, no sabía por dónde iba. Dijo Spike intentando disculparse por su torpeza.

Con una de sus patas, se quitó los trozos de zafiro y la masa de su cara. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con Spike, se llenó de ira por dentro.

-Maldita sea, es que no sabes por dónde vas. Dijo el poni.

-Perdóname, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí.

-Pues deberías aprender a mirar, por eso tu raza no tendría que estar aquí. Dijo el poni malhumorado acercándose al dragón.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Venga di algo. Dijo mientras lo empujaba.

Spike seguía quieto donde estaba, sin moverse parte alguna de su cuerpo y mirando al suelo.

-Di algo lagartija inmunda. Dijo el poni cogiendo una mesa y lanzándola contra Spike. Tan rápido como pudo salto esquivando el objeto que iba hacia él, aunque no por mucho tiempo, aquel poni cogió del cuello al dragón con una de sus patas.

-Os odio a todos vosotros, a los dragones, que solo sois animales sin conciencia y brutos y salvajes. Espero que llegue el momento en el que mis hermanos os exterminen en nuestro nuevo mundo.

Sin previo aviso, de la ventana rota, salió nuestro héroe como se describía al principio del capítulo.

_**Presente**_

-Y eso es todo, lo demás ya lo sabéis.

Todos estaban impresionados por la historia, aunque el asesino, más bien, no sentía lo mismo que los demás. En su mente solo había una cosa. Los templarios habían llegado a Ponyville, eso significaba que tendría que tener más cuidado que en Canterlot, pues creía que vivía en un pueblo no influenciado por los templarios. Pero no estaba seguro si de verdad, aquel poni que había atacado a Spike, era un templario. Antes tenía que asegurarse.

Después de contar lo que había sucedido, se fueron a la sala de los asientos de los elementos de la armonía. Pero Kivery no fue, se quedó con Spike para hablar de un asuntillo.

-Perdona que te moleste Spike.

-No pasa nada Kivery, además así puedo hablar con alguien.

-Te quiero preguntar una cosa, si no quieres no contestes, no voy a obligarte.

-Vale, dispara.

-¿Sientes algo por Rarity todavía o ya no la quieres como algo más?

-Pues… no, es decir, solo quiero tenerla como amiga. En el amor, a lo mejor encuentro a alguien más. Dijo Spike con algo de melancolía.

El asesino al ver a su amigo, no pudo evitar verlo así. Se lo pensó dos veces para mostrarle aquella nota sobre la confesión de Twilight, de lo que sentía por su dragón. Decidido, sacó la carta de su bolsillo secreto y se lo entregó a Spike.

-¿Qué es esto? Dijo Spike mientras cogía la carta de su amigo.

-Antes de nada, prométeme que no te enfadaras con el poni que lo ha escrito y te comportarás hacia él como si no pasara nada ¿Me lo prometes? Preguntó Kivery alzando la pata hacia él para que la chocasen.

-Vale, te lo prometo. Dijo Spike chocando la pata de Kivery con el puño cerrado, como si estuvieran haciendo un brohoof.

Acabado el choque, el dragón empezó a leer la carta. Kivery estaba atento con la reacciones de su amigo con forme leía la carta. Cuando terminó de leerla, el asesino intento averiguar cómo se sentía su amigo, aunque no tardó en averiguarlo.

-Seguro que tú no lo has escrito.

-Sí, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-De verdad siente esto Twilight. Dijo el dragón algo incrédulo.

-Pues, según la carta, sí. Y también está el comportamiento que tuvo cuando supo que estabas en el hospital.

-Wow debería hablar de esto con ella, pero no lo voy hacer, te lo he prometido.

-No puedes hablar de esto por ahora, pero si puedes ponerla a prueba si no te crees lo que pone la carta. Ya sabes, hazle unas indirectas. Dijo el asesino poniendo una mueca infantil.

-Antes de nada Spike, tras los acontecimientos pasados y los múltiples peligros que he corrido, pienso que debería entrenarte para que seas capaz de defenderte. Y enseñarte algunos movimientos de parkour, para que sepas moverte en lugares donde tengas que saltar y escalar obstáculos.

-No se… A lo mejor no valgo y el entrenamiento no sirve para nada. Dijo Spike mientras jugaba con sus garras.

-Tú mismo, si quieres que te siga salvando yo, allá tú. Si te metes en algún problema y yo no estoy allí para ayudarte, pagarás las consecuencias. Tú eliges. Dijo Kivery mientras se encogía de hombros y marchaba a la puerta.

-Está bien, lo haré, me entrenaras… Dijo el dragón mientras suspiraba.

-No pongas esa cara, además nadie se meterá contigo y si lo hacen, les podrás partir las patas. Jajajaja, también tu físico mejorará y eso atrae a las yeguas. Dijo Kivery mientras babeaba.

-Para ya. Dijo Spike riéndose de la cara de Kivery.

-Entonces entrenaras conmigo, ¿Vienes abajo conmigo o quieres descansar?

-Creo que puedo andar, iré contigo.

Salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de los elementos de la armonía. Vieron que Rarity y Twilight estaban sentadas en sus respectivos asientos, Aloe se limitaba a estar de pie, al lado de Twilight y Rarity.

El asesino observó la sala. El material de construcción era de una piedra muy parecido al cristal, como el Imperio de Cristal. En el centro de la sala, había una mesa redonda que proyectaba un holograma de todo el continente Equestriano: El reino Changeling, Ponyville, Canterlot, Las tierras de los dragones, El bosque Everfree… Alrededor de la mesa había unos asientos del mismo material, con los símbolos de los elementos de la armonía en cada uno de ellos.

Para Kivery esto era increíble, nunca había visto nada igual. Fueron saludados y nuestro héroe,con mucha rapidez, le pidió a Spike si se podía sentar en su asiento, el dragón respondió que sí, ya que, él se sentaría en el trono de Twilight, debajo su ala. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la princesa, aunque le extrañó que su asistente se acurrucara debajo de ella, no se quejó por la calidez que sentía con él.

En el asiento de Spike, Kivery llamó a Aloe para que se acercara a él, sin previo aviso, la cogió y la colocó encima de su regazo. Esto hizo que se sonrojara y apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del asesino. Tal acción, provocó algunas miradas hacia ellos pero a Kivery le importaba una mierda eso. Al rato hablaron de los planes de lo que harían por la noche. Finalmente decidieron quedar en el palacio para hacer una pijamada.

En la sala solamente quedaron Twilight, Spike, Kivery y Aloe. Ninguno se había movido de su sitio. Para romper el hielo, el asesino habló sobre las actividades y los ponis que iban a venir a la "fiesta".

-¿Qué vamos hacer esta noche? Preguntó Kivery.

-Tengo en mente que podríamos jugar por separado, vosotros los chicos y nosotras las chicas. Y acabaríamos jugando todos a atrevimiento o verdad. Dijo Twilight.

-No tío, odio ese juego.

-¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Porque me pueden preguntar algo que no puedo responder.

-Pues así trata el juego, seguro que no te van a preguntar cosas personales.

-(Gruñido) bueno, entonces Spike ¿Qué hacemos por la noche?

-No se me ocurre nada, podríamos jugar a algún juego.

-Sí, buena idea ¿Tienes comics?

-¡sí! ¿También te gustan?

-Por supuesto, tienes el comic de cuando Maniac entra en el museo de Maretropolis para robar el artefacto electrónico.

-¡Oh sí! Ese número estaba chulísimo. Dijo Spike mientras Twilight y Aloe estaban pensando en que sus amados eran unos frikis.

-Oh por favor, parecéis unos niños frikis. Dijo la Princesa.

-(Ruido de ahogamiento) como osas decir que los comics son de frikis, nos enseñan valores que la sociedad no le importa, lecciones, entretenimiento y sobre todo están chulos. Respondió Kivery.

-¿Cuál es tu súper héroe favorito de los Power Ponis? Preguntó Spike.

-Hum Drum.

-¡Que! Pero si no tiene poderes.

-¿Y qué? Venció a la Maniac sin poderes en el número doce.

-Por eso mismo, no tiene poderes. Es mejor Radiante.

-En serio, pero si le congelas el cuerno y no puede ni luchar.

-Pero en el número veinte salvó Maretropolis de la explosión que iba hacer Maniac.

-Tranquilos, no os peléis, todos son igual de fuertes. Dijo Aloe acariciando al asesino.

-Vale… Refunfuñó Spike

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Mosqueado Kivery.

-(Suspiro) ay que ver como sois. Ya falta poco para que sea de noche, así vamos preparando las cosas. Dijo Twilight.

Se levantaron de los asientos y fueron a decorar la sala para la pijamada. Cogieron muchas mantas para colocarlas por toda la habitación, sacaron bastantes almohadas que las esparcieron y en la mesa redonda, desactivaron el holograma y colocaron platos y cuencos con comida: Pasteles, palomitas, doritos… Tiempo después la sala quedó lo suficientemente blandita y suave como para saltar y botar por todas partes.

No tardó mucho en anochecer. Los ponis que iban a estar eran las Mane six, Lyra, Aloe, Kivery, Spike y Twilight. Sin darse cuenta, Kivery estaba comiendo palomitas y doritos sin esperar a que empezara la" fiesta", lógicamente fue regañado por Twilight. Spike hacía varias indirectas a Twilight como: ayudarla, hacerle algunos elogios… Con nuestro asesino, le mostró la habitación en donde vivía a Aloe, con intenciones de impresionarla, pero no fue así el resultado esperado.

Una vez todo listo, esperaron a que llegaran todos, por lo que Spike y Kivery fueron a la tienda de comics para pasar el rato y comprarse munición de comics. Esto fue mal visto por Twilight, pero les dejó ir gracias a Aloe, sino hubiese sido por ella, estarían tirados por el suelo esperando a que llegaran sus muertes.

Entraron en la tienda de comics más cercana, al parecer, Spike conocía al dueño desde hace tiempo. Cada uno compró los comics de su superhéroe favorito y hablaron de lo que iban hacer más tarde.

-Son 20 bits en total. Dijo el dependiente.

-¡Vaya! Yo solo he traído 10 bits. Dijo Spike.

-No pasa nada, lo pago yo. Tome 20 bits y 10 más para usted. Respondió Kivery sacando sus monedas de una bolsa guardada en su cinturón.

-Gracias señor, que pasen una buena noche.

Cuando salieron, el dragón se sorprendió de la cantidad de dinero que llevaba encima, el sueldo de un poni en Ponyville es algo bajo, alrededor de los 50 bits al mes y él parecía llevar el triple de lo normal.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero? Dijo el dragón con los ojos medio cerrados.

-"Mierda" Pues… De mi trabajo, es que en el Imperio de Cristal hay más riqueza que en este pequeño pueblo.

-Tiene sentido ¿En qué trabajas?

-Pues, defiendo al débil y hago que se cumpla la justicia.

-¿Parecido a un soldado?

-Más o menos. Por cierto ¿Quieres que te entrene un poco en el arte de la esgrima? Después de leer los comics claro.

-mmm… Está bien, pero con espadas de madera.

-Hombre, lógicamente.

Caminaron hasta llegar al palacio de Twilight, tras abrir la puerta se fijaron en que las mane six, Lyra y Aloe estaban ya preparándose para sus "actividades.

-Spike.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera?

-Pues… una 1 hora. Respondió fijándose en un reloj que había en la sala.

-¡Tanto tiempo! La próxima vez vamos volando.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Kivery ¿no? Preguntó Applejack.

-Si, a vuestro servicio. Respondió Kivery con haciendo una reverencia.

-jeje, he venido a decirte que gracias por salvar a Spike.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo he salvado?

-Estas de broma, no hay otra cosa que se hable en Ponyville.

-Woow, me hago notorio. Dijo Kivery, pero al observar el acercamiento de las demás ponis, rápidamente cogió a Spike con sus alas y galopó hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Fluttershay.

-No lo sé, pero es más tímida que tú. Respondió de forma burlona Rainbow Dash.

En la habitación de Kivery, estaba tumbado en la cama exhausto nuestro asesino. El pequeño dragón se preguntaba por el extraño comportamiento que tuvo su reciente amigo. Era realmente extraño. Olvidó esto y se empezó a leer sus comics.

En la sala de las chicas, se estaban maquillando y pintando con sus productos cosméticos. Con Aloe, se ayudaron con más rapidez e incluso se echaron una crema de belleza en la cara, como Rarity hace, la única que no hizo nada de esto era Rainbow Dash.

Una vez maquilladas, se dispusieron a hablar sobre Kivery. Aquel nuevo poni que apareció en Pnyville de la nada, es francamente, muy interesante. No todos los días se podía encontrar a un poni con tantas habilidades y con aquella fabulosa ropa. Su siniestra capucha, su personalidad y sus armas, le hacían un blanco fácil para los cotillas.

-¿Cómo es Kivery? Preguntó Fluttershay.

-Pues es un tanto peculiar. Dijo Twilight pensando en él.

-¿No sabéis nada de él? Preguntó Applejack con la ceja levantada.

-Solo sabemos que vino del Imperio de Cristal, pero nada más. Dijo Aloe.

-Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Porqué va con esa túnica? Preguntó Rainbow.

-Tal vez pertenezca a una hermandad que se dedica hacer justicia. Dijo rápidamente Pinkie dejando a todos extrañados.

-Bueno, da igual, pero le sienta bien esa ropa. Dijo Lyra

-¿Es qué te gusta? Dijo Twilight provocando algunas risitas y consiguiendo una mirada inquisidora de Aloe.

-No, solo he dicho que me gusta cómo va vestido. Respondió Lyra mientras se sonrojaba.

-La que de verdad está enamorada de Kivery es Aloe. Dijo la princesa poniendo una cara de listilla.

-Yo, no estoy enamorada de él. Respondió con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero antes de que comenzara la pijamada, te colocó encima de su regazo y se mantuvo pegado y abrazado cariñosamente hacia ti. Respondió Twilight de forma pícara.

-Pero eso es porque quería alguien a su lado.

-Mmmm… Si puede ser. Dijo Applejack muy pensativa.

-¿Y tú Twilight? ¿No tienes ningún romance? Preguntó Lyra.

-ee… no tengo ninguno. Dijo Twilight bastante nerviosa.

-¡Te hemos pillado! No intentes mentir, estoy segura de que estas flechada por alguien. Dijo Rainbow Dash con arrogancia.

-No tengo por qué contestarte. ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán Kivery y Spike? Dijo Twilight para evadir la pregunta.

Mientras se preguntaban las chicas que hacían los machos, estos practicaban los movimientos básicos de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo. Puesto que Spike no tenía una edad y un tamaño considerable, el asesino tuvo que enseñarle lo más fácil y sencillo: Esquivar, contraatacar, atacar, bloquear, romper defensa, desarmar, combos y llaves de combate.

-A ver Spike, atiende a todo lo que te diga. Aunque parezca sorprendente, el conocimiento que te voy a portar te puede salvar la vida más de una vez, a la vez te podrás defender de aquellos que intenten agredirte. Y esto, no me gusta decirlo pero como eres un novato te lo tengo que decir: Solo utiliza estos movimientos en caso de defensa propia. Bueno tú ni puto caso, utilízalo cuando creas que sea conveniente.

-Ok, estoy preparado. Dijo Spike levantando el pulgar hacia arriba.

Dicho esto, se colocaron en posición de combate. El dragón atacó primero con un derechazo, Kivery respondió deteniendo el ataque manteniendo la pata izquierda en alto, luego envolvió el brazo de Spike pasando por debajo de su extremidad e impulsándolo hacia arriba. Con su otra pata, intentó golpearlo pero el aprendiz usó su pierna para tirar a su oponente al suelo. Sin cumplir su objetivo, el asesino saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la pierna. Con agilidad, cogió el brazo del pequeño empujándolo hacia la cama, por la espalda, pasó su pata debajo de la axila derecha del dragón, lo agarró del cuello y lo tumbó en el suelo.

-oohh… Podrías haberme tumbado con más delicadeza. Dejo Spike mientras se levantaba.

-Sin piedad amigo mío, además quería desahogarme contigo jajaja.

-Da igual, me voy abajo con las chicas.

-Tú mismo, yo me quedaré aquí a entrenar un poco.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera, quiero darte esto. Dijo Kivery mientras iba al baño donde tenía un cofre de madera con una cerradura dorada.

El dragón fue hacia el asesino para observar el interior del cofre. Se fijó en la cantidad de cosas extrañas y raras que había: Libros, algunos escudos con signos y cruces rojas, banderas de reinos que no conocía, partes de armadura, tres trajes bastantes chulos… Finalmente sacó una espada de acero inoxidable, con una empuñadura envuelta en cuero de un color rojizo y en el extremo final de la empuñadura, había un círculo con una cruz roja como símbolo.

**Link de la espada si te cuesta imaginártela.**

-Esta espada perteneció a un ser querido muy apreciado para mí, la he estado guardando porque no podía dejar o destruir el único recuerdo que tenía para recordarla. Me gustaría que te la quedaras y la usaras para combatir, aunque esto último espero que nunca lo tengas que hacer. Nunca se lo he dado a nadie, siempre he tenido fe en encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de ocupar el puesto de aquella poni, ese alguien eres tú. Dijo el asesino mostrando la espada al dragón como si fuera una ofrenda.

-¿De verdad me das esta espada? Preguntó incrédulo Spike con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, me serás muy preciado hasta el fin de los tiempos, resumiendo, como si fueses mi hijo.

-Es un gran honor, pero si ya tengo una familia.

-Tranquilo, solo seré como tú padre adoptivo, igual que Celestia es tu madre adoptiva.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo dijo Twilight ¿Estarás dispuesto a seguirme en mis viajes y aprender más sobre el mundo?

-¿No te quedaras aquí?

-Una temporada, no mucho, tengo asuntos que atender en el Imperio de Cristal. Si quieres quédate aquí y me puedes informar de lo que pase en Canerlot y en Pnyville.

-Pero no te entiendo ¿Cómo que informar? ¿Luchar? Dijo Spike sin entender las palabras de su amigo.

-Cierto, no estás entendiendo nada de lo que te estoy diciendo. Te diré la verdad, pero conlleva un precio.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tu vida. Después de esto sabrás la verdad que se esconde tras los cimientos de los reinos, algo que muy pocos saben y que son perseguidos por aquellos que intentan ocultarlo. ¿Estás dispuesto a saberlo y unirte a mi hermandad?

-¿Hermandad?

-Sí, pertenezco a una hermandad que trabaja para proteger y esparcir la libertad. También matamos a los miembros de una orden que se dedican a ocultar la verdad y controlar a todo ser vivo para conseguir un mundo perfecto. Su símbolo es la misma que lleva la empuñadura de tu nueva espada, la cruz templaria. Dijo Kivery mientras señalaba el símbolo de la espada y provocaba la mirada de Spike en ella.

-Si me meto en la hermandad ¿No les pasará nada a Twilight y a mi madre?

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero sí que haremos todo lo posible para expulsarlos. Además nuestra orden controlará esta zona, eso sí, si la controlamos, seguiréis con vuestra vida, solo nos dedicaremos a defenderla de los templarios. Libertad ante todo.

-Pero si estuviera metido en la hermandad ¿No me destinarían en otra zona?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, aunque no lo creas soy muy famoso en los asesinos, me harán caso. Diré que serás mi nuevo aprendiz y crearemos una base de asesinos aquí en Ponyville o Canterlot, ya lo pensaré.

-¿Asesinos?

-Así nos llamamos.

-Que creativo. Dijo Spike con sarcasmo.

-Lo sé, que me dices ¿Te unes? Preguntó el asesino dando su pata para estrecharla con la del dragón.

En aquel momento Spike no sabía qué hacer. Al entrar en la hermandad de los asesinos le aseguraban protección, a él y a sus amigas, pero no le gustaba la idea de ser parte de un grupo de fanáticos que asesinaban a otros fanáticos solo por defender un valor que, hoy día, no es muy valorado en la sociedad.

Miró el lado positivo: protegería a todos de las amenazas de aquellos villanos, sería muy reconocido, tendría poder y autoridad sobre otros, pero lo más importante era que viajaría a otros lugares, más allá de Manehattan, haría amigos en diversas partes de Equestria. Kivery lo acompañaría, aunque no siempre podría contar con él, ganaría mucho dinero con el que utilizaría para comprarse una mansión llena de joyas, con la que siempre soñaba.

Después pensó en lo negativo: había una alta probabilidad de que muriese en combate, sería perseguido por la población que no apoyase los métodos enseñados en la hermandad, se tendría que ocultar en las sombras, pues sería buscado por la ley y por sus enemigos. También cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que supiesen quienes eran su familia y atentasen con ella para hacerle sufrir. Finalmente decidió su respuesta.

-¡Me uno! Gritó lleno de alegría.

-¡Guay! Siii, jaja, mi nuevo aprendiz serás tú. Tú y yo salvaremos este reino y fundaremos una hermandad aquí, seremos héroes chaval, te lo imaginas. Seremos recordados en la hermandad y en la orden templaria durante siglos. Dijo Kivery con los ojos muy abiertos y con un profundo brillo iluminando sus retinas.

-jejeje, no creo que sea para tanto. Por cierto ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Dispara. Respondió Kivery todavía soñando en sus pensamientos.

-Si este es el símbolo de nuestra orden enemiga ¿Por qué me has dado una espada con su símbolo? ¿No me confundirán con un templario?

-No te preocupes, todos conocen esa espada, tanto en la hermandad como en la orden. Respondió el asesino muy seriamente.

-¿A quién perteneció?

-A mi hija. Respondió Kivery dejando a Spike con la boca por los suelos.

-¿Qqq que has dicho?

-Que perteneció a mi hija.

-¡Eso es imposible! Tienes dieciocho años.

-No me conoces del todo Spike. Aún no sabes mis secretos. Dijo Kivery mirando al pequeño dragón fijamente.

-¿Ella murió?

-No hombre, como va a morir. Huyó a otra parte de Equestria, creo que ha Fillydelphia o a Trottingham. No sé.

-Que hizo para que fuera tan famosa entre nosotros.

-Se corrompió. Dijo Kivery secamente.

-¿Cómo que se corrompió?

-Nos traicionó a todos nosotros, se unió con los templarios.

-¿Porqué os traicionó?

-Fue engañada por el gran maestre templario de aquel entonces. Le dijo que todos nosotros planeábamos utilizarla como cebo en nuestro plan para derrocarlos en Appleloosa, luego le otorgó poder y control en la orden como la segunda de abordo, su jefe estaría primero y después ella. Pero lo que provocó su traición, fue al decirle que yo una vez acabado el plan le despojaría de su rango en la orden y la abandonaría con los dragones en su reino.

-¿Cómo pudo creerse todo eso?

-Muy fácil, utilizó un As en la manga. Al principió de adoptarla, le ofrecí todo cuanto pude: amor, familia… Al pasar los años y al entrar en la hermandad, comenzó a tener serías dudas sobre si lo que hacía era lógico. Yo sabía perfectamente que matar no era ningún problema para ella, hasta que llegó el momento de asesinar ponis más jóvenes que ella, intimidar y maltratar a cómplices de los templarios, la mayoría no tenían culpa. Pero era la única forma.

-Comprendo que le pasará eso pero traicionarte. N o tenía suficientes motivos para traicionarte, a lo mejor a los asesinos sí, pero a ti, no. Dijo Spike haciendo que Kivery se girará y mirara por la ventana.

-Hay un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para traicionarme y no la culpo por eso.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo, maté a su madre. Dijo Kivery mirando a su amigo como si se tratase de un enemigo.

El dragón no pudo asimilar lo que dijo su amigo, sencillamente no lo creía. En ese preciso instante, los dos se miraban de forma peculiar, Spike miraba con asombro y Kivery con una cara que expresaba melancolía. El dragón sintió un pequeño impulso de abandonar la habitación, pero sin razón alguna, no logró hacerlo.

-(Balbuceos)

-Tranquilízate coño, no pienses mal. Déjame que me explique.

-Ssi.

-Era durante la dictadura del Rey Sombra. Me ordenaron acabar con una yegua que nos vendió por unas monedas, te lo imaginas ¡Ja! Yo conocía a esa yegua de hacía tiempo, era muy buena amiga. Sabía que tenía una pequeña potrilla, al parecer el marido pertenecía a nuestra hermandad, pero por una serie de acontecimientos murió a una edad bastante joven, por lo que se tuvo que buscar la vida. Nosotros le dimos protección, así que, como ya estarás pensando, se traslado a nuestra base principal en el imperio de Cristal.

-Tiempo después, comencé a relacionarme con ella, si la hubieras visto, estaba destrozada por dentro, por fuera mantenía su aspecto alegre y cordial, pero las apariencias engañan. Le ayudé en numerosas veces, le ofrecí mi caballerosidad, incluso llegué a parecer que era su nuevo marido, hasta que fui informado de la cruel noticia que me devastó ¡Durante todo ese puto y asqueroso tiempo, nos engañó como si fuéramos unos críos! ¿Sabes por qué estoy así de enfadado al relatarte esto? ¡Eh! Preguntó Kivery con rabia.

-No… Dijo Spike con miedo.

-¡Ella era una templaria! Desde el principió planearon el asesinato de su propio marido. Mató a su ser más querido para ayudar a un grupo de locos que quieren controlarnos. Se aprovecho de mí, de nosotros, de todos. Cuando lo supe me destrozó, puesto que todos no se lo creían yo me ofrecí para acabar con su vida. De verdad crees que alguien va a sentir piedad por ella al saber esta información, no, me ofrecí yo para darle una oportunidad, olvidar todo esto. Eligió su respuesta y yo actué.

-¿Y su hija? Preguntó Spike al borde de las lágrimas.

-Me la quedé para cuidarla. Nunca le conté esto a ella, porque sabía que reaccionaría viéndome como un monstruo. Lo único que no sé de todo esto es como supieron que yo la maté, se supone que era información restringida por los asesinos y nadie más. Al parecer cuando le contó esto a ella, cayó en la garras del maestre y se hizo con la suya.

-¿Y el resto? Pregunto Spike mientras sollozaba.

-¿El resto? Prefiero contártelo otro día, no me encuentro con ganas de seguir. Dijo el asesino mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Spike se levantó del suelo, con la mente nublada por la historia narrada por su amigo. No paró de pensar en la marca que se produjo en Kivery aquel asesinato, vivir sabiendo que la poni que alguna vez llegaste a amar, te traicione y encima se aproveche de ti en una situación como esa, deja un recuerdo difícil de olvidar.

Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, su compañero llamó su atención con un objeto exótico y desconocido para él, que portaba en sus patas. Era un collar plateado con símbolos extraños reflejados en el centro del medallón, tenía un color verde claro y había incrustada en uno de los símbolos una gema de un tamaño pequeño. Al percatarse de esto, sus ojos se fijaron en aquel misterioso collar que portaba su amigo, lo que más atraía su atención era la gema, no reconocía el tipo al que pertenecía.

-Veo que te gusta mi colgante. Dijo el asesino desde su cama.

-Nunca te lo había visto.

-Eso es porque lo tengo oculto siempre en mi bolsillo secreto.

-¿No te lo pones?

-No, me trae malos recuerdos, además es un objeto demasiado valioso y especial para ponérmelo por ahí.

-(Bostezo) tengo sueño…

-Deberías ir a la cama, es muy tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches. Dijo el dragón cerrando la puerta tras él.

Con el dragón fuera, Kivery se limitó a seguir viendo el colgante, tocando las marcas que poseía. Tiempo después dejó el colgante en su mesita y se dispuso a dormir. Con la conversación que tuvieron entre Spike y el asesino, este recordó el pasado que intentó olvidar durante años, aquel que le perseguía sin piedad alguna, molestando y causando dolor en él. Miró hacia la ventana desde su cama, observando la noche como si lograra ver la respuesta en ella, cansado de esperar su ansiada respuesta, volteó en sentido contrario a la ventana y cerró los parpados entrando en el reino de Morfeo.

_**Cámara secreta de los templarios**_

En la mesa de la sala secreta de los templarios, se encontraban sentados alrededor de ella seis ponis planeando el futuro del asesino.

-Es inaceptable que un asesino como Kivery pueda vencernos. Dijo Red

-¿Kivery? ¿Cómo sabes qué es él? Preguntó Dark

-¡No lo sabías! Nos han informado de que se llama Kivery, si preguntas por él y no sabes quién es, no sabes nada de historia de los asesinos y templarios.

-Pues… No sé quién es.

Aahhh, es una leyenda, se dice que fue expulsado de la hermandad por su osadía y porque hacía lo que le daba la gana.

-Entonces ¿Cómo puede un poni vencernos así?

-Hemos intentado matarlo, pero su acero ha cobrado muchas vidas. Dijo uno de los presentes.

-No lucha como un hombre. Dicen que se mueve como la muerte, llevando el horror en sus alas.

-Nuestra obra quedará destruida.

-Eso no son más que historias, esos cuentos no existen. Dijo Red

-¿Cómo detener a la muerte? Con un ejército entero contra un solo hombre. Dijo otro poni mientras agitaba delicadamente su copa de vino.

-Ese poni nos está costando una fortuna.

(Todos los ponis hablando)

-No podemos contra él.

-El imperio de cristal fue un desastre.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Si no lo detenemos será nuestro fin.

-No podemos hacer nada si no vienen más refuerzos.

-Pero nuestras fuerzas están divididas.

-No debemos contener tantas amenazas.

-¡Ya basta! Gritó una yegua que estaba sentada en frente de la mesa. Produciendo que todos la mirasen.

-Así que, quiere detenernos. Reclamar nuestro tesoro para él. Qué locura.

-Pues que lo intente. Hasta la muerte puede ser vencida. Dijo levantándose y desenvainando su espada, colocándola en vertical frente a ella, como si fuese una cruz.

Con esta acción todos hicieron lo mismo. Pero uno de ellos se quedó sentado, sin movimiento alguno, lo que llamó la atención de todos. Intentó levantarse, de repente cayó en la mesa su cuerpo sin vida. Todos se apartaron de golpe de la mesa, alertados y con todos los reflejos al cien por cien atentos, examinaron el cuerpo. Al parecer tenía una daga incrustada en su espalda, el arma utilizada para matarlo medía unos quince centímetros de largo. Tiempo después cayó del techo una pluma que bajaba lentamente hasta quedarse al lado del cuerpo, la pluma era de color negro y estaba manchada de sangre, posiblemente del poni asesinado.

-Jack… Dijo la yegua con una voz oscura.

-Quiero que este sitio sea más seguro, ahora en adelante solo podremos entrar nosotros cuando yo lo diga.

-Sí. Respondió Red

-Así, cancela todos los planes anteriores para atacar a Kivery. No atacaremos, esperaremos y nos defenderemos. La defensa es el mejor ataque.

-Sí, señora. Si me lo permite, en cuanto veamos a su padre…

-¿Qué has dicho? Preguntó la yegua con una mirada fulminante.

-Perdón, yo no quise decir…

-Apártate de mi vista. Dijo con rabia.

-Sí. Respondió Red marchándose del lugar.

_**Ponyville**_

En Ponyville se levantaba el sol como otro día cualquiera. Siempre en despertarse primero era nuestro asesino. Abrió los ojos observando el techo, tras unos cinco minutos de meditación, notó que había algo o alguien que estaba abrazado a su pata derecha. Su bellísima Aloe estaba con él durmiendo, lo que sorprendió a Kivery fue que no oyera a su novia entrar a su habitación, lo que provocó que se sintiera algo humillante, ya que, para un asesino, no sentir la presencia de un enemigo mientras duermes es algo amenazador.

Se intentó liberar del abrazo sin que se diera cuenta pero era muy difícil. Cogió un escalofrió, asombrado, vio que su traje no lo llevaba puesto, estaba colocado en su maniquí donde lo dejaba siempre. Esta mañana resultaba estar llena de sorpresas para Kivery: El traje en su sitio, Aloe durmiendo con él… Que estaba ocurriendo. En un instante, sintió que Aloe lo agarraba con más fuerza y lo acercaba a su cara, ella subió encima de él y Kivery debajo de ella, quedando los dos en una postura sexual.

-Buenos días dormilón. Dijo ella dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Igualmente. Parece que anoche entraste a dormir conmigo.

-Sí, acabamos el juego de atrevimiento o verdad muy tarde, acabé exhausta y fui a tu cama.

-mmm eso lo explica casi todo.

-Si te refieres por tu ropa, te la quité y la dejé en tu maniquí. SWino hubieras sudado toda la noche.

-Bueno… Es vedad.

-Te veo serio ¿Quieres que te relaje? Dijo seductoramente mientras daba círculos con su pata en el pecho del asesino.

Kivery no respondió, se limitó a relajarse con el masaje de su amada. Le gustaba que le tocase, la sensación de los cascos al entrar contacto con él, era un placer inimaginable. Aloe siguió acariciando al asesino mientras apoya su cabeza en su cuello, poco bajo su casco hasta el miembro viril del asesino. Empezó a menearlo y masturbarlo, Kivery dio un beso a Aloe mientras sentía una oleada de pacer, al mismo tiempo, con su casco tocaba los labios mayores de su amor provocando gemidos de placer. Esa mañana iba ser muy movidita.


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Accidente?

**Siento mucho la tardanza, me entretuve con videojuegos pero sobre todo por mi canal de youtube. A partir de ahora solo escribiré la historia y dejaré para las vacaciones los videos de youtube. Por si a alguien le interesa son tops y están muy bien elaborados, si os gusta Dross, también os gustara mi canal. Sin más dilación el cuarto capítulo. No olvidéis comentar. PS: Si alguien quiere ver mis videos, en mi perfil está la dirección.** **My Little pony: Friendship is magic y sus personajes le pertenece a Laurent Faust y a Hasbro. Y Assassins creed y sus personajes le pertenece a Ubisoft Montreal. Este fanfic es para entretener no para obtener algo a cambio.**

Spike, comenzó a levantarse de su cama con un aura de energía. Estiró todos los miembros de su cuerpo, con esta acción bajó a la cocina muy rápidamente, pensando en lo que se iba a preparar para comer. No vio al poni que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, lo cual le hizo nervioso, el entrenamiento de Kivery produjo en él muchos cambios que lo cambiarían, desde un dragón pequeño hasta un guerrero formidable.

Tan rápido como pudo, se giró y se colocó en posición de combate para prever lo inesperado.

-Spike ¿Estás bien? Preguntó Twilight.

-Oh, sí, es que no te había visto y te había confundido con algún ladrón o algo por el estilo. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa para tranquilizarla.

-¿Seguro? Últimamente estas algo raro, si te pasa algo me lo puedes decir. Dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba con su ala al pequeño dragón.

-No pasa nada, tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo fríamente quitándose del abrazo.

-No, te pasa algo. Respondió Twilight.

-Te he dicho que no Twily.

-Desde lo de Rarity, te comportas de una forma apartada. Te marginas, no quieres salir, no sales con nuestros amigos…

-Querrás decir tus amigos, son los tuyos no los míos. Dijo el dragón señalando con un dedo a la princesa.

-¿Qué? No son mis amigos, bueno en parte sí, pero también son los tuyos.

-Eso es mentira, si fueran mis amigas siempre estarían conmigo, me invitarían a lugares, no me abandonarían… Paró de repente Spike por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Mira Twily, ahora no estoy condiciones como para hablar de este tipo de cosas. Por favor, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete. Dijo Spike mientras se daba media vuelta para cocinarse algo.

Tras esto, Twilight no tuvo más remedio que irse. Se sentó en su cama donde comenzó a mirar otra vez aquel álbum de fotos, recordando los viejos momentos.

La puerta principal del castillo sonó con una serie de golpes, Spike fue haber quien estaba dando los golpes, ya que él era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Cuando la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Spike, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Saludo una poni.

-Hola Mery. Dijo con alegría abrazándola al instante.

-Veo que me recuerdas.

-Como no iba a recordad a la consejera real más importante de Equestria.

-No exageres. Dijo la poni mientras soltaba una risita.

Mery era una unicornio con el crin de color naranja y una piel con un tono de verde claro. Pasó dentro del castillo, al parecer Mery era la consejera real de las dos princesas, cuando llegó Spike, le tocó ser la niñera del dragón, Celestia no tenía tanto tiempo para cuidar de su "hijo", por lo que Mery no tuvo más opción.

Los dos se sentaron en un sofá de la sala central del castillo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Lo siento Spike, pero no estoy aquí para hacer una visita, tu madre me envía para recoger a alguien.

-¿Alguien?

-Creo que ya sabes de quien hablo. De tu reciente amigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Celestia me mando para llevarlo ante ella, tiene asuntos muy importantes con ese poni. Y yo tendré que aguantarlo durante todo el camino. Dijo Mery con molestia.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, desgraciadamente sí. Estudiamos juntos en la academia de canterlot.

-Pero eso es para unicornios, la academia es de magia.

-En realidad no, también enseñan a todas las razas de ponis, cada una con una asignatura especializada en sus capacidades.

-¿Pero no le va a pasar nada?

-No, tranquilo, solo le hablara de asuntos diplomáticos o que explore alguna zona. A veces trabaja para el reino.

-Woow no me lo había contado.

-Es muy cerrado, no le gusta hablar de él.

Por las escaleras bajó un poni con un traje de asesino mientras silvaba y afilaba su hoja oculta con un tenedor. Tiró el tenedor por ahí y se fijó en la poni que estaba sentada al lado del dragón. Se quedó paralizado durante un corto espacio de tiempo, los sujetos del sofá se quedaron mirándose entre sí, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Dijo Kivery provocando un suspiro de malestar a Mery.

-Sí, soy yo Kivery.

-Así que la princesa Celestia, te ha mandado para persuadirme que vuelva al servicio real, solo porque, seguramente, temen que pueda pasar algo en su reino monárquico.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Dijo Mery con enfado.

-Eso tu lo dices, pero siempre acierto en este tipo de cosas, tengo experiencia ¿Sabes?

-Oh, ya empezó hablar el sabelotodo y el lunático.

-¡No soy un lunático! Al menos yo no les chupo el culo a las princesas.

-¡Retira eso! Dijo Mery levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Kivery.

Spike no podía creerlo, la simpática y amable Mery ahora estaba descontrolada y enfadada por un antiguo amigo suyo, no entendía esto ¿Cómo fue su amistad con su maestro asesino? Tenía que hacer algo ya si no quería que los do comenzaran a pegarse.

-Tranquilos todos, no hay porque enfadarse. Dijo el dragón poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-Si… Perdona Spike por las molestias. Kivery te vienes conmigo.

-Voy, pero antes tengo que recoger algunas cosas. Respondió al mismo tiempo que galopaba hacia su habitación.

-¿A dónde va? Preguntó la consejera.

-Seguramente ha por su equipo, aunque creo que se despedirá de Aloe.

\- ¿Aloe? Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-A sí, es verdad, tiene una especie de "novia" no sé cómo se conocieron.

-No lo sabía. Dijo melancólicamente.

En la habitación de Kivery, este se encontraba en la misma habitación, recogiendo sus armas, pensó en llevarse su equipo pero seguramente se lo quitarían. Con su espada changeling, su cinturón y sus hojas ocultas estaba preparado. Antes de irse se dirigió a su cama donde se hallaba su amada, acercándose a ella empezó a acariciar su melena mientras mordisqueaba su cuello, produciendo que se girara y le diera un corto beso en sus labios.

-Me tengo que ir, volveré pronto. Dijo en su oreja.

-Vale, pero no vengas muy tarde. Respondió Aloe.

Dicho esto se separaron, la empleada del SPA se giro mirando hacia la ventana para seguir durmiendo, mientras que el asesino le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió hacia las escaleras.

-Bien Spike, te vienes conmigo. Dijo Kivery apareciendo en la sala principal.

-Él no tiene que venir. Respondió con enfado Mery.

-Si vendrá, le tengo que informar de una cosa a su madre y quiero que esté presente. Vamos Spike.

Con una mueca de malestar, Mery no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Afuera del castillo había un carruaje tirado por pegasos, esto sorprendió a los dos asesinos de no haberlo oído o visto antes. No cabía ninguna duda de que era el carruaje de la mismísima Celestia. Una vez inspeccionado el vehículo, entraron en él y tomaron asiento: Spike y Kivery en frente de Mery.

Kivery observaba por la ventana del carruaje, admirando la altura y el paisaje que se mostraba ante él. No tardo mucho en averiguar que los que tiraban el carro eran los guardias lunares, provocando una gran sorpresa a al asesino, los solados lunares solo salían por la noche o escoltaban a la princesa Luna. De repente uno de ellos miró hacia atrás por la aparición de un pequeño malestar en su interior, previniendo esto, Kivery se puso la capucha con toda la rapidez posible, logrando así, no ser reconocido.

-Llevar capucha en un sitio cerrado es de mal gusto. Dijo Mery.

-Lo sé, pero eso es para referirse a alguien que lleva sombrero, por lo tanto, esa expresión no surge efecto en mí, ya que llevo puesto una capucha y no, un sombrero. Dijo Kivery algo serio.

-Tan encantador como siempre. Dijo Spike con sarcasmo.

-Gracias Spike, es un talento innato, aunque algunos creen que lo hado a propósito. Respondió el asesino mientras se acariciaba el mentón.

\- Dime Spike ¿Cómo te va en Ponyville? Pregunto Mery para olvidar a cierto ex amigo suyo.

-Bien, tengo algunos amigos y vivo estupendamente con Twily. Aunque desde que vino Kivery, me lo pasado mejor. Dijo el dragón.

-Cierto, para que sepas que soy una buena influencia.

-¡Ja! No eres una buena influencia, tal vez todos piensen que eres bueno por ver la cara buena de la moneda, pero no saben cómo es la cruz.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sabia?

-Para tu información lo he sido siempre. Respondió Mery con indignación.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Con las disputas de Mery y Kivery, no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino, si no hubiese sido por Spike que los interrumpió con una llamarada de fuego, tal vez estarían hablando hasta el anochecer.

Cuando bajaron del carruaje un par de guardias solares les dijeron que los acompañarían a los dos, la consejera estaba excluida. Antes de despedirse, Kivery, se acercó a Mery, a la vez que pedía que le esperaran en la entrada del castillo. Los guardias dijeron que si, pero solo esperarían como mucho un cuarto de hora.

-Mery ¿Tienes un momento?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-Es importante. Dijo el asesino con cara seria.

-Está bien. Respondió la consejera mientras se iban a una zona apartada.

-Apuesto diez bits a que la besa. Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Yo apuesto quince bits a que no.

-¿De qué habláis? Preguntó Spike.

-Ooooh es verdad tu no lo sabes. Es que veras… Kivery y Mery tuvieron una relación durante la academia y cuando estuvo en el ejército, pero tras echarlo del ejército, la pareja se rompió, Mery se convirtió en consejera de las princesas y Kivery… Pues una especie de espía-asesino.

-Wow no lo sabía.

-Sí, es algo difícil de entender, muy pocos saben esto. Desde aquel día no se han parado de pelear, aunque lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué se separaron? Preguntó el guardia.

-¡¿Qué has hecho que?! Dijo Mery muy cabreada.

-Tranquila, no está en la hermandad, está en mi hermandad.

-Es por eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermandad?

-La tuya está fuera de la hermandad asesina y tú, saliste de ella, incluso los propios asesinos te buscan.

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero tengo muchos aliados dentro de ella.

-¿Cómo ha podido Spike meterse en esto?

-Porque no quiere ser débil. Respondió Kivery muy seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sabe valerse por sí mismo, depende de los demás, pero cuando ellos no estén ahí ¿Qué harán?

-Su madre es Celestia, nunca le pasará nada, además tiene muchos amigos.

-¿Amigos? De verdad crees que tiene amigos.

-Por supuesto, tiene a su mejor amiga Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Ja! Ella no es su amiga, más bien parece su cuidadora. Para tu información tuvo una pelea en una tienda de dulces con un poni. Dijo el asesino provocando que la consejera se tapase la boca con su pata.

-Si no hubiese sido por mí, tal vez estaría muerto. Bueno solo he venido a decírtelo, que tengas un buen día.

Terminada la conversación, se marchó con los guardias y con Spike para entrar en el castillo, dejando a la consejera real bastante herida.

Dentro del castillo, se notaba la presencia de guardias patrullando la los pasillos y protegiendo las entradas de las habitaciones. Avanzaron hasta llegar a un gran portón, protegido por dos guardias. Spike y Kivery entraron dentro y pudieron observar que estaban en la sala real. En ella estaba los dos tronos, pero uno de ellos estaba ocupado.

La mismísima princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria, residía en el trono. Escribiendo unos papeles reales, se percató de la aparición de los dos sujetos que habían entrado. Le faltó tiempo para poder abalanzarse hacia su hijo, propinándole un gran abrazo de madre e hijo.

-Te echado de menos hijo mío. Dijo Celestia.

-Yo también mamá.

-¿Cómo vas en Ponyville?

-Bien he hecho algún que otro amigo, como Kivery. Dijo Spike produciendo el paro repentino de su madre.

-Perdona hijo ¿Qué has dicho?

-He conocido a un nuevo amigo, es Kivery Titan, me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones ¿pero no lo conocías ya?

-Sí, pero lo que no sabía era de vuestra reciente amistad.

-Si… Ese soy el magnífico Kivery Titan, a vuestro servicio. Dijo inesperadamente el asesino por detrás.

-Hola Kivery, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Cierto su blanca majestad, también a Mery, es bueno recordar que aun me recordáis. Dijo muy sonriente.

-Por cierto madre ¿Por qué nos habéis llamado?

-Bueno en realidad, llamé solo a Kivery. Respondió con una mirada inquisidora al asesino.

-Son asuntos que nos incumbe, a mi hermandad y la orden, así que Spike debe oírla, ya que pertenece a ella. Dijo Kivery mientras la princesa ponía una cara de WTF.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que pertenece a tu hermandad? Spike no es ningún asesino. Hijo ¿De verdad estás con él?

-Si…

Al oír estas palabras, la gobernante de Equestria sintió como el corazón se le partía en pedazos. Su hijo convertido en el miembro de una secta dedicada al asesinato, perseguida por una orden mucho peor que la anterior. No solo eso, sería perseguido por muchos seres que intentarían matarlo, solo porque creen que es una amenaza para Equestria o por su notoriedad que hace temer a muchos enemigos.

-Spike ¿Podrías esperar fuera? Ahora te aviso. Pregunto Celestia.

-Sí, estaré con los guardias. Respondió el dragón mientras abría el portón y pensaba en lo mal que lo iba pasar su reciente amigo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a introducir a mi hijo en tú hermandad! Dijo Celestia con la voz real. Con las ondas de sonido que despedía Celestia, la capucha de Kivery bajo con tal rapidez que Rainbow Dash lo envidiaría.

-Joderrr ¡Eso a molado! Y con todo el respeto del mundo ¡Yo no he introducido a tu "hijo" en mi hermandad, fue decisión suya!

-¡Te conozco muy bien, se que le has incitado, solo para tu propio beneficio!

-¡Aja! Así que ya ha salido a la luz lo que todo el mundo piensa de mí, que solo me juzgáis por lo que hice en el pasado, que me criticáis malamente por mis acciones pasadas, no cuentan como razones.

-¿Cómo ha podido meterse?

-Sencillo, porque no quieres ser débil, quiere independizarse, ya es un adulto. Para el ojo poni lo veis como un bebe pero para los dragones, es todo un adolescente. Los ponis viven como mucho 80 o 90 años, en cambio los dragones pueden vivir siglos o por lo menos 500 años. Ya es hora de que abandone el nido. Dijo Kivery esto último con acento fino.

-Es cierto, pero nos mas que un niño. Dijo Celestia haciendo que el asesino se acercara hasta ella quedándose cara a cara.

-No mientas Princesa, sabes tan bien como yo que cuando encontrasteis el huevo tenía 10 años aproximadamente, lo cual indica que hasta hoy, Spike, tiene 19 años. Dijo elo asesino muy fríamente.

Esto último hizo eco en la mente de la princesa. Todo lo que había dicho Kivery era cierto, por esta razón le dolió aun más. El pequeño dragón tenía la edad suficiente para tener la estatura de la gobernante de Equestria. Si, Spike tendría que medir 2, 40 metros de altura.

-Celestia, siento mucho pedírtelo pero, necesito que quites el conjuro de estatura al pequeño.

-No puedo Kivery, si se lo quitara podrían meterse con él, puede que este sea uno de los mejores lugares donde existe la amistad, pero no es perfecto. Sobretodo aquí en Canterlot donde abunda la nobleza se cuestionaría mi descendencia. Muchos no lo toleraran.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo sé? ¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que son esas, esas arpías? Que no son más que lameculos, que te lo lamen porque eres la sujeta con más poder de Equestria, Buitres que se alimentan de la mierda o de los restos que tú les dejas gobernar, ponis que solo les importa sus intereses antes que las necesidades de los demás. Lo sé perfectamente y no dudes esto, si yo fuese alguna vez gobernante de algún territorio de Equestria o de algún otro sitio o del tuyo, ten por seguro que esos serán los primeros en desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

-Lo sé, por esa razón te temen muchos. Dijo Celestia con gran valentía.

-Sí, es cierto, aunque tú no me temes, mmm raro verdad. Respondió Kivery alegremente.

-¿Entonces me dejarás cumplir mi deseo?

-Primero que venga mi hijo y luego hablaremos de ello.

-Vale. Dijo Kivery mientras avanzaba hacia el portón para abrirlo y observar a un pequeño dragón pegado a una consejera y con un par de guardias algo atemorizados.

-Bueno la regañina ha acabado, así que Spike te toca entrar.

-Puedo esperar un poco, ahora Mery me iba… Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, nuestro héroe lo cogió con una de sus alas y lo colocó detrás de él.

-Buena suerte Spike, la vas a necesitar. Dijo el asesino cerrando el portón

-Bueno yo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-De eso nada te vienes conmigo. Dijo Mery cogiéndole con su magia.

-Te necesito para unas cosas y dejarte solo por el castillo es todo un peligro.

-Bueno así me entretengo.

-Tú crees que se harán pareja otra vez. Dijo uno de los guardias.

\- No sé, pero de quien hay que preocuparse ahora es de Spike.

_**En algún lugar del castillo**_

Un poni no identificado, corría por los pasillos del castillo con mucha urgencia y apartando bruscamente a todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Llegó a una de los torreones del castillo donde habitaba una yegua con una crin amarilla y piel azulada.

-Señora, el asesino está aquí, dentro del castillo, la princesa Celestia lo ha convocado.

Este mensaje provocó el giro brusco de la cabeza de la yegua con los ojos llenos de ira. Se puso la armadura de los guardias nocturnos que utilizan los protectores personales de la princesa Luna, solo que en el casco en vez de llevar terciopelo de color oscuro, lo llevaba de color rojo.

-Avisa a los demás, que no hagan nada, que sigan con su trabajo, yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Entendido señora. Respondió el mensajero para correr otra vez por todo el castillo e informando a los demás templarios.

Una vez que se marchó, la yegua se colocó una espada de acero con un mango negro y en el extremo del mango una esfera con el sigo de la cruz templaria. Luego se colocó unas botas marrones oscuras en sus dos patas traseras y unos brazaletes metálicos en las delanteras.

-Esta vez no te escaparas. Dijo la yegua de forma maliciosa.

/media/catalog/product/cache/2 /image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/

_**Castillo de Canterlot**_

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa Mery?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-¿Adonde me llevas?

-Quiero presentarte a un poni muy importante.

-mmm ¿Lo conozco?

-No, es más, ella insistió en conocerte.

-¿Ella?

-Si Es la capitana del ejército real de Canterlot, apareció hace poco, entro en la academia militar y de ahí comenzó a tener talento en el ejército.

-¿A qué te refieres con Talento?

-Superó todas las pruebas con muy buena nota, era la primera en todo, se podría decir que ya estaba entrenada, pero como no había datos sobre ella en este tipo de trabajo, se pensó que era un prodigio.

-Entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque tiene tanto interés en mí, no sabía que fuese tan famoso.

-Al parecer si, ser comandante del ejército caótico es bastante notorio.

\- oohh siii, recuerdo esos tiempos en los que estaba al mando del ejército de Discord, fueron tiempos oscuros, llenos de sangre y veneno. Y yo fui uno de los que esparcieran el caos y la miseria en los lugares más armoniosos y tranquilos de Equestria.

-No sé cómo te perdonaron esos pecados tan horrorosos. Dijo la consejera muy furiosa.

Ál darse cuenta de esto, Kivery, envolvió con sus alas a Mery, moviéndola hacia él. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el asesino la abrazó con sus patas delanteras los más cariñoso y suave posible, La consejera no se esperaba esto por lo que enrojeció al momento pero acabó por abrazarlo también.

-No te tienes que enfadar tonta, sabes que no soy malo.

-Ya sé que no eres malo, eres travieso.

-Así que piensas eso de mí. Dijo Con picardia.

-No lo pienso, sé que lo eres.

El asesino no tardó en hacerle cosquillas con sus alas provocando risa en la consejera. Mery gritaba a Kivery que parara, en cambio este seguía aun más, aprovechando la distracción, el asesino utilizó sus dos patas delanteras para masajear el lomo de Mery mientras acariciaba con su hocico el cuello. No duró mucho esto, ya que una yegua se le acercaba a los dos con intenciones no muy "buenas".

-Kivery… para, alguien nos va a haber.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?

-mmmm….

-¿Interrumpo algo? Dijo una yegua que estaba delante de ellos.

¡Sargenta Green Sword! Dijo Mery levantando con mucha rapidez, dejando a un Kivery confuso y tirado en el suelo.

-Lo siento sargenta es que estábamos… Estábamos…

-Entrenando. Dijo Kivery, provocando dos miradas confusas.

-Le estaba enseñando cómo defenderse ante un depredador, si por casualidad apareciese uno, así tendría el conocimiento necesario para poder defenderse o escapar sana y salva.

-Tiene sentido y usted es…

-Kivery Titan, a vuestro servicio. Dijo Kivery haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oooohhh! Tú eres el famoso Kivery Titan, he leído mucho sobre ti, no sabía que hubieras pertenecido al ejército del caos.

-Sí, yo tampoco sabía que fuese tan famoso aquí.

-Muchos soldados quieren ser como tú.

-En serio, creo que más de uno querría suicidarse.

-Jajajajajajaja que gracioso eres.

-Me gusta esta chica ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de ella Mery?

-(Gruñido) Bueno Sargenta que le trae por aquí.

-La verdad, es que iba a ver a los nuevos reclutas, este año tenemos muchas yeguas, es bueno que se interesen en el reino. oohhh ¿Qué te parece venir señor Titan?

-Bueno porque no, así veo como las entrenas y no me llames señor, parece que tengo 50 años, llámame Kivery.

-Ok, Kivery (risita)

Mery veía incrédula la escena, la sargenta Sword tenía fama por su seriedad y por su manía de trabajar siempre, ahora solo veía a una potrilla de 15 años nerviosa y revolucionada por ver a su ídolo de música pop. Pensó en la fama que tendría que tener Kivery en el ejercito ¿Soldados y oficiales lo miraban como unan leyenda o como un soldado que destacó por su habilidades? Esto habría que verlo en la sala de reuniones que tenía dentro de poco.

-Tengo una reunión importante en la sala de reuniones, así que me despido.

-Nos vemos después Mery. Dijo Kivery mientras se iba con Sword a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿No sabía que conociese a Mery?

-Sí, estudiamos juntos en la academia de Celestia.

-Entonces os conocéis de toda la vida.

-Si algo así, por cierto ¿Donde es la sala de entrenamiento?

-hubo un problema en la sala, uno de los novatos estaba entrenando y al parecer rompió una de las columnas que sostenía el techo, el resto te lo puedes imaginar.

-En los tiempos de Nightmare Moon ya lo habrían ejecutado ¿Dónde os entrenáis ahora?

-En el jardín de las estatuas.

-No sé porque pero estoy seguro de habéis roto todas las estatuas ya.

-Jajajaja no hombre, solo rompimos dos, ahora nos han hecho un espacio para poder entrenar mejor.

-mmmm esto va a ser divertido. Dijo Kivery con una sonrisa pícara.

_**Sala del trono real**_

Hace tan solo media hora, nuestro héroe dejó a un pequeño dragón solo en el salón real. Spike alcanzó ver a su madre sentada en el trono real, mirando hacía un cristal donde se alzaba pintado la hazaña del dragón cuando salvó el Imperio de Cristal. Spike no sabía qué hacer en ese momento tan delicado, oír los gritos de su madre gritándole a su "mentor" provocaba cierto temor en él, así que tenía que tener cuidado en todo momento para no dañar la delicada situación.

Avanzó hasta su madre, al lado derecho, observando también el cristal, recordando aguas pasadas. En un par de minutos, Celestia cogió al pequeño dragón con su magia y lo llevó hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo entre madre e hijo. Spike sintió las lagrimas de la princesa en su pecho escamado, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba decidió corresponder el abrazó con más fuerza, intentando que dejará de llorar.

-Hacía tiempo que no me abrazabas. Dijo Celestia.

-Desde que me encargaste a Twilight.

-Cierto, aun recuerdo esos días. Dijo Celestia rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo mamá?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Kivery? ¿Qué os pasa a todos con él? No hay nadie que lo aprecie, bueno por parte de los conocidos.

-Es una larga historia mi querido hijo, es mejor que te la cuente él mismo.

-Te fías tanto de él para que no modifique su versión de la historia.

-No lo creo, además tú eres uno de los pocos amigos que le quedan, por lo cual no es posible que modifique su historia.

-Una pregunta más. ¿Por qué no quieres que me una a los asesinos? Su causa es buena ¿No?

-Spike ¿Es cierto que te sientes inferior a los demás?

-Bueno, si, se que en el pasado me han cuidado porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte. No es cuestión de quién es más fuerte, no quiero depender de nadie, quiero ser yo el que os proteja, no al revés.

-Eso lo entiendo. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué quieres unirte a los asesinos? Muchos no lo verán con buenos ojos, podrías ser perseguido por mis guardias y lo peor sería que fueses desterrado de Equestria. Dijo Celestia haciendo que se le derramará las lágrimas de sus ojos, llorando descontroladamente por la posible muerte o destierro de su amado hijo.

-Mamá, no he elegido este camino solo para alcanzar poder, sino para conocer otros lugares, salir de Equestria tener mis propios amigos, que no sean hembras. No es que sea machista, pero es que me gustaría tener amigos varones.

-No estás contento con tus amigos actuales. Dijo Celestia mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No es eso, es que me dejan de lado casi siempre, cuando tienen algo que hacer no cuentan conmigo, más bien me utilizan de esclavo para sus labores.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería preocuparte.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No me vas a preocupar, solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Entonces me vas a dejar que me una a la hermandad. Poniendo carita de cocodrilo.

-oohhh… Detesto esa cara. Está bien… Respondió Celestia de malagana, recibiendo a la vez un fuerte abrazo de su hijo.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras Hijo mío. Dijo Celestia respondiendo el abrazo.

-Prometido.

-Ya que estamos, cuéntame más sobre tu vida en Ponyville.

-Pues bien, no me puedo quejar, salvo lo de estar solo.

-¿Y has encontrado alguna yegua? Dijo Con un tono romántico

-¡No! Es decir, ahora no estoy interesado en el amor, quiero olvidarlo durante un tiempo.

-Ya veo. "Qué raro, Spike nunca hubiera dicho eso".

-¿Cómo está la tía Luna?

-Está bien, algo estresada con unos asuntos reales que están ocurriendo en la frontera.

-¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, aunque me gustaría salir y visitar Ponyville de vez en cuando.

-Bueno al menos puedes salir del castillo.

-Jajajajaja cierto hijo ¿Quieres salir al jardín? Ahora se están entrenando ahí los soldados.

-Vale.

_**Jardín real**_

-Muy bien novatas, este vuestro primer día como soldados del ejército real de la luz, por ser el primer día no es razón para ablandar el entrenamiento. No hay mejor para esta tarea como el legendario Kivery Titan. Dijo la sargenta Sword provocando la sorpresa entre los soldados.

-¡Silencio! Os entrenaremos y os enseñaremos nuevas técnicas de defensa y combate para poder estar preparado ante numerosos peligros.

-Joder, que bien habla la tía. Dijo Kivery.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer Maestro Kivery?

-Eehh pues… Las técnicas básicas de autodefensa. Dijo el asesino consiguiendo risas entre la multitud.

-Que ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada maestro, solo que lo que ha propuesto es muy básico, algo lamentable para practicar. Dijo uno de los cadetes.

-¿Estás segura? Siempre tienes que practicar todos los movimientos, aunque sea lo más básico, siempre hay que practicar todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo enseña? Vamos. Dijo la cadete adelantándose mientras los demás se miraban entre sí con preocupación.

-Cadete no estás en posición…

-Tranquila Green, si ella quiere aprender, no se lo vamos a impedir. Dijo interrumpiéndola.

Kivery se colocó en posición de combate desenvainando su espada, La cadete desenvainó también la suya. Una vez esto, la novata hizo una estocada hacia su rival, previniéndolo, el asesino se movió, se colocó en perfil y propinó un duro golpe en la espada enemiga hacia abajo. Impidiendo el movimiento de la espada enemiga, Kivery golpeó con su casco derecho un leve golpe en la nuez de la poni, provocando la caída de esta.

-aahh como me has…

-¿Hecho caer? Es fácil, un leve golpe en la nuez provoca una especie de interferencia en el sistema nervioso, por lo que tu cerebro no responderá ante esto, solo la médula espinal reaccionará ante tu caída para minorar el daño causado.

Las palabras de Kivery produjeron un shock ante los soldados cadetes y admiración para el suboficial. La oración formulada por el asesino y la capacidad de vocabulario del asesino asombró a todos los presentes, pero solo aumento más la rabia de la cadete hacia el asesino.

-No me rendiré.

-Cadete ya es suficiente, te ordeno que te detengas.

-Cadete es mejor que obedezcas a tu superior, podrían echarte.

-De eso no te tienes que preocupar.

Con estas últimas palabras, avanzó hacia su contrincante con mucha velocidad, al ver esto, nuestro asesino ya sabía el punto débil para atacarle y hacerle perder el equilibrio. En cuanto estaba a una distancia cercana, alzó la espada al revés hacia arriba y la bajo con mucha fuerza en sentido diagonal, golpeando a la yegua con el mango y desviándola de trayectoria provocando su caída.

-Escucha a tus mayores, no podías ganar este combate.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Tienes mucha ira en ti ¿Por qué?

-No eres una leyenda y si lo fueras solo te reconocerían por lo traidor que eres, aunque te recordarían por ser un asesino de mujeres.

-oi, será cabrona, mira…

-¡Cadete vuelve a tu posición ahora mismo! Gritó la sargenta con mucha fuerza.

-Sí, sargenta.

-Como castigo por la ofensa que has hecho hacia Kivery, todos haréis 250 abdominales. Dijo Sword mientras se escuchaba voces de fastidio.

Todo siguió con normalidad, pasaron horas desde el enfrentamiento. Kivery observaba sentado al lado de una estatua, mirando la disciplina militar del ejército del sol, nada comparado con el del asesino. El asesino lo había vivido en sus carnes, años atrás. Recuerdos de cómo había asesinado en nombre de la hermandad, recuerdos de cómo había perdido su ponidad. (humanidad)

-Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo. Dijo Sword.

-sí. Dejo seriamente.

-Perdona por lo que ha pasado antes, no sabía que los cadetes son más osados cada vez.

-No tienes que disculparte, es así de necia, vigílala, estoy seguro de que no será la primera vez que lo haga.

-Es muy centrada en su entrenamiento, no se comunica con las demás, a lo mejor es porque quiere superarte.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Para superarme tendrías que ser peor que un monstruo sin corazón.

-Y eso…

-Nada, solo son cosas mías, aunque no son del todo falsas ¿Qué vas hacer esta noche? Como ya está anocheciendo.

-Me toca vigilar la habitación de Celestia, la verdad, no hay mucha acción.

-Estas aburrida con este trabajo ¿No?

-No es eso, es que me gustaría luchar, no es que me guste matar pero, este es uno de los lugares más pacíficos de Equestria, además la magia de la amistad vence a los enemigos con mucha facilidad. Dijo Sword con cara triste.

-No te desanimes sargenta. Dijo Kivery abrazando a la poni.

-Si quieres puedes venirte en una de mis misiones, necesito algo de ayuda.

-¡¿En serio?! Gritó

-Por supuesto, además mi aprendiz no está preparado y todavía falta la aprobación de su madre.

-Siiiiii, me encantaría. Dijo apretando con mucha fuerza al asesino.

-Me ahogo…

-Perdona, jejejeje. Por cierto ¿Quiénes tu aprendiz?

-Spike el dragón.

¡El hijo de la princesa Celestia!

-Sí. Dijo muy molón.

-Increíble, nunca pensé que el pequeño Spike pudiese ser un asesino.

-Bueno, tiene que madurar. El único problema que hay son sus problemas amorosos.

-Está enamorado, cuenta, cuenta.

-Está bien pero no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Ok.

-Ten lee esta carta, menos mal que hice una copia de ella.

Mientras leían la carta, desde la lejanía se veía una yegua observando a los dos sujetos con una sonrisa malévola, seguro que no tramaba nada bueno.

-Tú, prepara lo que he planeado, no tardes. Dijo la yegua mandando a un mensajero que se dirigía en dirección de los dos guerreros.

-Esta vez no te escaparas.

-oooohhhh que romántico, no sabía que la princesa Twilight sintiera esto por el pequeño dragón.

Siiii, es increíble. Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Celos. Dijo con voz pícara.

¡No! Es solo que no me gusta llevarme a un asesino enamorado. Tiene muchas desventajas en el campo de batalla, se desconcentra muy fácilmente.

-¿Tú no lo estás?

No.

-Eso no es lo que he visto cuando estabas con Mery. Dijo La sargenta provocando que la cara del asesino se pusiera roja.

-(Balbuceos) qque insinúas.

-Kivery se reconocer a alguien que está enamorado.

-Nno eso no era enamoramiento.

-Entonces que hacías con ella, si no hubiera llegado tal vez le estarías haciendo otra cosa en su habitación.

-eeee…

-Voy mal encaminada.

-ppues…

-¡Sargenta! Dijo un mensajero.

-Sí.

-Se ha solicitado su presencia en los establos reales, acompañada de su amigo.

-Qué raro, no tenía nada previsto y los asuntos reales están a cargo de la princesa Luna.

-Qué más da, si te han llamado es por algo importante, venga vamos. Aun no me has contestado.

-Primero el deber después el placer.

-(Gruñido)

Sword y Kivery entraron en el castillo buscando en los pasillos el camino correcto. Con la ayuda de su nueva amiga, Kivery llegó en un momento a los establos. Era una gran porción del castillo, aquí era donde se fabricaba las armaduras y las espadas para la batalla o para agrandar el armamento militar. De las paredes sobresalían unos tablones de madera que estaban colocados a una altura de tres metros, y median de anchura medio metro. El único problema era que no había nadie.

De repente cerraron las puertas del establo, de las puertas se podían abrir una pequeñas mini puertas parecidas a las entradas de los perros. De ahí salieron unas ampollas que fueron arrojadas hacia ellas, desprendían un olor tóxico que nuestro asesino conocía muy bien.

-Cicuta.

-Pero si eso es una planta que se utiliza para hacer venenos.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, nos quieren envenenar.

Con mucha velocidad, Kivery cogió a Sword y la subió en los tablones de madera que sobresalían. Lo malo de los tablones era que no tenían mucho espacio, por lo que tenían que estar de pie. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo, la altura no les salvaría, porque un gas se detiene en una altitud determinada si está en un espacio cerrado, pero el establo posee ventanas con barrotes, así que el aire moverá el gas, elevándolo hacia ellos. O actúan rápido o morían aquí mismos.

-Joder, no duraremos ni un 15 minutos si no salimos de aquí. Dijo la sargenta.

-Sargenta Sword.

-¿Si?

-No te enfades conmigo.

-Porque iba a…

-Kivery bajó corriendo hacia las cinco ampollas tiradas en el suelo, se quitó el traje y lo envolvió con todas las ampollas hasta que estuvieran bien profundas, luego corrió hacia el rincón más lejano que había y comenzó a sacar todo el heno posible. Era aterrador ver como un amigo se sacrificaba por ti, pero no era solo eso lo aterrador, lo peor fue como tosía y escupía sangre a causa del gas tóxico, ahogándose, intentando respirar, consiguiendo así más tos con más sangre.

Con todo el heno sacado, Kivery metió los ropajes en el suelo y los tapó con todo el heno que había podido conseguir. Acabado el trabajo, solo se quedo tirado en el suelo viendo cómo salía sangre de su boca y observándolo como un juego entretenido. No tardó en reírse por como goteaba la sangre de su pata, divirtiéndole como un sicópata.

-¡Kivery! ¿Estás bien? Grito Sword desde las alturas.

-Si (tos) me mola la sangre.

-No te preocupes, conseguiré ayuda.

-Aquí te espero. Dijo Kivery para después desplomarse en el suelo.

Las puertas se quemaron con unas llamas amarillas, producto de una magia muy poderosa. Con la salida abierta, se oyó el aleteo de unas alas provocando una brisa que despejaba la sala del gas. Entonces entró en escena la princesa Celestia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Princesa, nos encerraron y nos echaron cicuta para matarnos. Dijo la sargenta bajando de los tablones.

-¿Has podido ver quien fue?

-No princesa.

-Spike.

-Sí. Contestó el dragón distraído por ver la sangre de su amigo.

-Envía un mensaje al hospital de Ponyville, que preparen una habitación especializada en productos químicos.

-Sí, ahora mismo.

-Sargenta, prepara un pelotón de soldados, que vigilen el hospital.

-A sus órdenes. Dijo corriendo hacia los pasillos.

-Esta enviado el mensaje madre.

-Vale hijo, solicitaré a unos guardias para que transporten a Kivery al hospital. Yo tengo que hablar con mi hermana, tengo que hablarle de este asunto. Dijo mientras se iba hacia los aposentos de Luna.

-Regresa pronto ¿Vale?

-Claro hijo. Así, no entres en la habitación.

-Entendido madre. Dijo mientras veía como desaparecía su madre girando hacia otro pasillo.

-Espero que todo esto se arregle. Menos mal que no está Twily aquí, sino me prohibiría salir de casa durante meses.

_**Aposentos lunares**_

Celestia andaba por los pasillos reales con el objetivo de entrar en la guarida de su hermana, aunque más que guarida sería su habitación. Sabía perfectamente que tenía una reunión muy importante sobre asuntos exteriores, más allá de Equestria. Esto no podía esperar, requería toda la atención de su hermana.

Abrió las puertas de la habitación, interrumpiendo una conversación con un humor estable. Celestia avanzó hacia Luna a una velocidad media de tres pasos por segundo, algo sumamente veloz para un poni. Este comportamiento no pasó por alto entre los presentes que habitaban en los aposentos lunares. Sin más que decir, se acercó a la princesa de la noche para susurrarle unas palabras en su oído.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Luna no dudó en ningún momento en desobedecer el mandato de su querida hermana, por lo que ordenó que se retiraran los ponis que estaban con ella. Raro era no oír susurros por el extraño comportamiento de las dos princesas, no era normal el comportamiento serio y frio en la nobleza. Una vez salidos todos los nobles, comenzó la discusión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa hermana? Me ha sorprendido tu entrada inesperada.

-Ha habido un atentado en nuestro castillo.

-¡¿Cómo!?

-Al parecer nuestra querida sargenta Sword y su reciente "amigo" fueron encerrados y envenenados con cicuta.

-Están… Dijo con preocupación Luna.

-Afortunadamente no, gracias a la valentía, aunque no sé si llamarlo estupidez, su amigo oculto las ampollas de cicuta los más profundo posible, para que el gas no saliera a la superficie.

-No lo entiendo ¿Quién es su amigo?

-Kivery Titan.

Tan solo oír el nombre del gran famoso asesino, Luna sintió que se le revolvía el estomago al escuchar al temible y loco asesino, al que todos temen por las atrocidades que cometió en el pasado, un pasado demasiado doloroso y horroso hasta para Discord.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en Canterlot?

-No está en Canterlot, vive en Ponyville, quiere instaurar su hermandad allí. Aunque ignoro donde se esconde.

-Hermana, sabes tan bien como yo que su presencia solo significa oscuridad.

-Sí, pero hay algo raro en él, se comporta de una manera más amistosa, como si no tuviera un objetivo.

-Por lo tanto creo que es mejor acercarlo a nosotras y reformarlo como hicimos con Discord.

-También creo que es la mejor opción. Será mejor que vaya al hospital de Ponyville.ñ

-¿Al hospital?

-He enviado a Kivery al hospital de Ponyville, allí tengo más influencia y no quiero llamar la atención de la nobleza, ya tenemos suficientes problemas en las fronteras.

-Gracias por decírmelo Tia, mantenme informada de lo que le pase al asesino.

-Lo haré Luna y por favor no estés tan concentrada en esos asuntos fronterizos, tanto trabajo no es bueno.

-Lo intentaré hermana.

_**Pasillos de Canterlot**_

En los establos reales se reunieron un grupo de ponis con trajes altamente extraños, fuera de lo común. Tapados con máscaras con orificios pequeños, trajes de un material desconocido por el dragón que observaba como transportaban a su amigo a una carroza cúbica, con ventanas selladas y con un signo que ponía "Prevención". De los pasillos reales apareció corriendo la consejera real, la tan preciada Mery.

-¿Spike estás bien? Dijo Mery abrazando al pequeño dragón.

-Si Mery, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han informado de un atentado en los establos, la princesa me ha ordenado transportar a la víctima. No sé porqué pero en cuanto he oído esto, sabía de alguna forma que Kivery estaba implicado, por cierto ¿Dónde está? Spike señaló un camillero donde llevaban al joven asesino para poder introducirlo en la carroza de alta seguridad.

-¡Que le ha pasado!

-Bueno, fue emboscado junto con la sargenta Sword, los encerraron y los envenenaron con algo tóxico. Si no hubiese sido por su ayuda tal vez estarían muertos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Arriesgó su vida quitándose la ropa y envolviéndola con las ampollas llenas de cicuta para que no se propagase el gas. Lo demás puedes observarlo tú misma.

Mery galopó hacia la camilla de Kivery pero en su avance fue detenida por los ponis trajeados.

-¿Qué hace? Es altamente contagioso.

-Me da igual, soy la consejera real debo supervisar este asunto.

-Eso no es cierto. Dijo la sargenta apareciendo detrás de Mery.

-Debo proteger a Kivery Titan hasta el hospital, allí internarlo y protegerlo con mis guardias hasta que mejore.

-Pero sargenta Sword…

-No se preocupe estará en buenas, sí insiste tanto puede acompañarnos, pero debe obedecer todo lo que le diga ¿Queda claro?

-Si sargenta.

-Muy bien. ¡Chicas! Gritó haciendo que apareciera un grupo de guardias femeninas.

-He llamado a mis mejores soldados. Las chicas de acero.

-Las chicas de acero, en serio. Dijo Mery con una ceja levantada.

-Es que no se me ocurría otro nombre. Dijo Sword mientras jugaba con sus cascos.

-Señora estamos preparados para trasportar al infectado.

-Gracias. Chicas adelante.

Cuando oyeron la orden, los guardias se metieron dentro del carruaje, vigilando cada entrada del vehículo y protegiendo a la víctima.

_**Ponyville**_

En el tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville nada sucedía como para captar la atención de los amados ponis, excepto un repentino carruaje blindado lleno de guardias. Bajaron todos del carruaje, cerca del hospital se reunieron un grupo de guardias con el objetivo de entrar en el edificio y tomar posiciones defensivas. Metieron a Kivery en una habitación reservada para ponis con enfermedades infecciosas, aunque en este caso no sea una enfermedad, el veneno es mortífero y ha de eliminarse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen colocando a ese poni en la sala de radiación? Pregunto lo que tal vez sería el médico del lugar.

-Usted debe ser el encargado de este sector. Tengo órdenes reales de proteger el hospital y sobre todo al poni que está malherido en esa habitación. Dijo la sargenta.

-Sí… Pero no han llamado, ni siquiera…

-No hace falta, soy la máxima autoridad en todo el reino, así que si no llamo para pedir una cita de antemano, lo puedo hacer sin restricción alguna. Dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Sí, su alteza. Dijo el médico haciendo una reverencia.

Mientras se preparaban los médicos para curar al asesino, nuestro pequeño dragón fue llamado por su madre.

-Spike ¿Puedes venir cielo?

-Si mamá.

-Necesito que llames a Twilight, puede que necesite su ayuda, además necesita saber esto.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo.

_**Castillo de la amistad**_

Twilight estaba tranquilamente tumbada en su habitación, leyendo un libro, como siempre. Al parecer, después de que se marchase Spike con Kivery, ella comenzó a leer libros de la especie del dragón. Se interesó bastante en este tipo de libros, ya que si conocía mejor la especie de su amor, tal vez cabría la posibilidad de poder conquistarlo con ofrendas, regalos o tratamientos más tangibles para el pequeño dragón.

Terminando uno de sus libros, la princesa de la amistad oyó unos golpes procedentes de la entrada principal de su mini castillo, salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras para recibir al misterioso personaje que se hallaba llamando a la puerta.

-Hola Twilight.

-Hola Rarity, pasa. Dijo Twilight.

-Siento mucho molestarte querida, es que necesitaba verte.

-No me molestas Rarity, ven vamos a la sala principal.

Las dos amigas se sentaron en la mesa redonda, donde se podía ver toda Equestria en un mapa digital.

-Bueno ¿Qué querías contarme?

-Veras se trata de Spike. Dijo Rarity provocando que Twilight levantara una ceja.

-Cuando estábamos trabajando, hablé sobre una cita que tenía en Canterlot y luego se marchó corriendo, fue muy rápido, no sé cómo expresarlo mejor.

-y…

-¿Cómo que y? Pues eso, querría saber como está y pedirte consejo sobre cómo solucionar este problema con él. Evidentemente sigue abierto el tema de… Bueno ya sabes de que él esta…

-aaahh si. Dijo Twilight.

-Pues verás ahora mismo no está, se fue con Kivery.

-Qué raro ¿No está contigo?

-Ahora sale más con su nuevo amigo.

-Bueno, pues que tenga cuidado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-A veces las nuevas amistades que realizamos en gente que conocemos recientemente pueden ser peligrosas.

-Estoy completamente segura de que estará bien, además no tiene que estar siempre en tu boutique.

-Mi Spikey-Wikey es muy servicial.

-Creo que no lo entiendes Rarity, Spike es muy servicial y generoso, no deberías aprovecharte de él.

-Por supuesto que no me aprovecho de él, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

-Vamos Rarity, cuando duda tú utilizas tus encantos femeninos para persuadirlo.

-Eso no es verdad, me quiere mucho y me respeta, es por eso que siempre trabaja conmigo, es todo un caballero.

-Un caballero que abusas. Dijo irritada Twilight.

-Veo celos señorita.

-¿Celos? No, yo no tengo celos de una remilgada.

-oooohhh como puedes decirme eso.

-No lo digo, es que es lo que eres.

-Menos mal que Spike conoce nuevos ponis ya va siendo hora de que deje este lugar.

-Mi Spike me quiere mucho, incluso más que a ti, dudo mucho que me dejara.

-Por favor Twilight, estoy segura de que mi pequeño Spikey-Wikey preferiría estar conmigo antes que contigo.

-Eso no es cierto ¡Te lo demostraré!

-Ya veremos señora. Dijo Rarity levantándose de su asiento y yéndose del lugar.

-Te abriré la puerta por si intentas algo. Dijo la poni lavanda dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta principal fue abierta por el pequeño dragón conocido como Spike. Lo único que hizo Spike, fue dirigirse corriendo hacia Twilight para poder comentarle todo lo sucedido. El pequeño dragón contó todo lo que ocurrió desde su ida hasta su regreso.

-Pobre Kivery. Dijo Rarity.

-Así que la princesa Celestia me necesita, que raro, no sé qué puedo hacer yo en todo este asunto, pero si lo manda la princesa iré.

-Así, Twilight necesito que me acompañes un momento a mi habitación.

-Claro Spike. Dijo Twilight mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la modista, exponiendo una sonrisa ganadora. Esto solo hizo que se enfadara aun más Rarity.

Spike y Twilight subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del dragón, al pasar el tiempo, este necesitaba un poco de espacio privado, por suerte la destrucción de la antigua biblioteca y la aparición del castillo, fue de mucha ayuda para poder tener una habitación propia. Una morada.

Spike se metió dentro del baño donde había un armario blanco en el que guardaba las toallas limpias o los productos cosméticos, etc. De ahí sacó la extraordinaria espada que le otorgó Kivery la noche anterior. Esto sorprendió a Twilight de una manera preocupante, no tenía conocimiento sobre esta arma blanca, y que la tuviera el pequeño dragón era demasiado para ella.

-¡Spike! ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada?

-Me la dio Kivery. ¡Ups! No debí haber dicho eso. Pensaba Spike.

-Que te la dio, esto no me parece bueno, quizás deberías dármela.

-No Twilight, creo que estará mejor conmigo.

-Spike, se que quieres emprender nuevos objetivos tu solo, pero esto…

-Pero esto nada Twily, es mía y me la ha dado un amigo. No pienso dártela. Además ya soy mayorcito.

-Perdona Spike solo intento protegerte. Dijo la princesa mientras bajaba las orejas.

-No, perdóname a mi Twilight, yo… (Suspiro) tengo algunos problemas morales y la he pagado contigo, lo siento. Respondió el dragón mientras abrazaba a la poni lavanda.

-No pasa nada, Spike. Dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

Spike y Twilight se mantuvieron así durante un periodo de tiempo indeterminado, en otras palabras, unos minutos. Para la princesa de la amistad, esto era un gran avance en su meta para conquistar a su amado, le encantaba las garras de su amor, la textura de sus escamas al hacer contacto con la piel suave de la poni, la sensación del amor y la temperatura templada del abrazo, hacían un recuerdo inolvidable.

-Me encanta cuando me abraza. Pensaba Twilight.

-Esto es un poco raro. Decía Spike altamente nervioso.

-Será mejor irnos ya, Rarity debe estar preguntándose donde estamos.

-Sí es verdad. Respondió Twilight con la cara roja.

Antes de nada, el dragón se colocó la espada en su espalda, era demasiado grande para colgarla en su cintura. Después se introdujo en la habitación de Kivery para haber si había algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad, hasta que vio el colgante de la noche pasada. Si, ese colgante con esas figuras raras, con la gema diminuta de color verdoso. Como era evidente, el dragón no pudo resistirse y se lo colgó en el cuello.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Nos entretuvimos. Dijo Spike.

-Sí, estábamos buscando una cosa. Dijo Twilight con una risita.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso da igual, debemos darnos prisa. Dijo el dragón mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

_**Hospital**_

El edificio estaba normal por el exterior, nada alarmante, pero en el interior. La entrada de la habitación aislada estaba protegida por dos guardias, luego el pasillo cuatro guardias más y finalmente dos más en la recepción, vigilando a los ponis que intentasen entrar dentro del pasillo restringido. Todos los guardias hembras, por si alguno no le ha quedado claro.

La princesa Celestia, Mery y Sword, estaban sentados esperando con impaciencia la respuesta del médico cuando terminase la operación. Cada una de ellas pensaba en el asesino, aunque todas con pensamientos distintos. En el caso de la sargenta, quería agradecerle a Kivery por haberla salvado la vida y servirle si hace falta, Mery tenía un grave problema amoroso. Y Celestia, mmm… Era algo difícil de entender, por un lado pretendía apoyar a Kivery en su misteriosa misión, pero eso llevaba a acercar a su reino a un peligroso enemigo difícil de vencer y a la vez una útil fuerza aliada.

Spike iba acompañado con sus dos amigas hasta ser recibido en la entrada del hospital por un grupo de ponis. Estaba formado por el resto de las mane six, Lyra y Aloe.

-Chicas que hacéis aquí. Dijo Twilight.

-Pues hemos oído un gran follón en la entrada del hospital, en todo Ponyville solo se habla de eso. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Entonces me viene bien. La princesa Celestia me ha pedido que venga, así que estoy completamente segura de que nos necesitara todas juntas.

-¡ooohh! Que podrá ser, un nuevo enemigo, aprender conocimientos de una hermandad misteriosa, mandarnos a la frontera.

-No lo sé Pinkie, entramos y lo averiguamos. Dijo Applejack tratando de tapar la boca a su amiga.

-Por cierto ¿Vosotras dos que hacéis aquí? Preguntó Twilight.

-Para saber cómo está Kivery. Dijeron al unísono con una mirada inquisidora por parte de Aloe.

-¿Cómo sabéis que él? preguntó la poni malvavisco.

-Así, cuando llegamos tuvieron que sacar a Kivery del carruaje, tardamos bastante.

-Siento mucho interrumpir pero deberíamos entrar ya en el hospital. Dijo con voz bajita Fluttershay.

-Es verdad. La princesa Celestia debe estar muy nerviosa. Dijo la princesa de la amistad.

Una vez dentro del edificio se pudo observar una gran cantidad de gente con mucho enfado, preguntándose por la tardanza de la asistencia médica. De todo tipo de enfermos había: Resfriados, gripes, heridas físicas, urgencias… A Spike le dolió bastante esta tragedia, todos necesitaban atención médica, pero casi todos los médicos estaban trabajando para sanar al legendario asesino, esto provocó que el pequeño dragón viera al mundo de una forma distinta. La gente con poder e influencia, tienen más importancia que cualquier otro.

Se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la entrada del defendido pasillo, Twilight comunicó a los guardias que la princesa Celestia le había mandado venir por un asunto real, por lo que le dejaron pasar. Los ponis no dejaban de mirar a las guardianes que protegían todo el pasillo, nunca habían visto semejante escuadrón, aquí por lo menos no. Llegaron hasta la entrada de la habitación aislada, donde los guardias informaron a la princesa de la llegada de su querida amiga.

-Princesa, Twilight y sus amigas han llegado.

-Princesa hemos venido lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias mi querida amiga, ya que estáis todas me habéis ayudado en ahorrar tiempo. Será más sencillo.

-¿Más sencillo?

-(suspiro) será mejor que os lo explique. Tomad asiento. Dijo Celestia haciendo que todas se sentaran.

-Veréis, para que lo entendáis todos os explicaré la historia de Kivery, pero solo su historia en Canterlot. Comienza así. Durante el tiempo del reinado caótico de Discord sus ejércitos gobernaban gran parte de Equestria, solo resistían los dragones y el reino de Canterlot. Muchos no saben que Discord poseía un ejército que elaboró el mismo, creó unos engendros oscuros, parecidos a los del rey sombra, su mejor comandante fue Kivery Titan. Todo esto fue una gran sorpresa para todos los presentes de la sala.

-Pero Princesa, entonces Kivery tendría que tener cientos de años.

-Espera deja que termine. Como decía, fue uno de los mejores de su tiempo, nosotras creíamos que nos atacarían pronto, así que propusimos un ataque repentino donde vivía Discord. Estábamos arriesgando todo, si fallábamos sería la derrota de los ponis. Utilizamos los elementos y vencimos a Discord, pero aun había un problema, Su gran comandante desapareció, nadie lo volvió a ver. Se dice que se fue al reino de los dragones.

-Es increíble todo esto, pero que tiene que ver.

-Fácil, en su conquista de Equestria destruyó y venció a razas que hoy día aun siguen buscándolo. Este atentado contra él se propagara por mucha rapidez y en cuanto se enteren sus enemigos, no dudaran en buscarlo. Hay que esconderlo y protegerlo, sobre todo desmentir que está aquí en Ponyville.

-Usted cree que lo encontraran. Preguntó la sargenta.

-No, porque lo enviaré a Cloudsdale.

-Pero princesa, todos no podemos estar en Cloudsdale.

-No os preocupéis, es pondré un hechizo permanente para que podáis estar en las nubes, solo yo os lo podré quitar.

-Bueno pero no será raro que nostras seis y los guardias estén todo el rato en un mismo sitio.

-Está todo planeado. Dentro de poco vendrán los únicos amigos que le quedan en esta región.

-¿Los únicos?

-Si… tiene muy pocos, su reputación le precede.

De repente unas puertas sonaron, procedentes de un médico que vestía uno de esos trajes altamente aislantes. Se dirigió hacía el grupo de ponis sentados que estaban con expresiones de sorpresa y de wtf.

-Princesa hemos acabado la operación.

-¿Los resultados?

-Está bien, le ha salvado la gran cantidad de proteínas en su cuerpo, al parecer come carne, bastante a decir verdad. Dijo provocando miradas de asombro.

-Le hemos dejado descansar, esperamos que se recupere, aunque le hayamos limpiado de la cicuta, le comenzaran a salir erupciones rojas por la presencia de un antibiótico que le hemos introducido. Se tendrá que tomar estás pastillas para eliminar el antibiótico. Dijo mostrando un paquete amarillo.

-Yo se lo daré. Dijo Mery recogiendo el paquete.

-¿Podemos visitarle?

-Sí, no hay ningún problema. Pero tener cuidado, está de mal humor. Dijo mientras se iba.

-¿A que se referirá con eso? Se preguntó Spike.

Entraron en la habitación aislada y se podía ver a un asesino discutiendo a la enfermera. Al parecer la comida que servían no era de su agrado. No hay nada como gritarle a la enfermera para desahogarte.

-A esto le llama comida, ni si quiera está consistente.

-Lo siento señor pero es todo lo que tenemos en el hospital.

-Por lo menos dame algún lomo ¿No? Algún huevo frito o algunas patas o una pizza. En vez de comida sabrosa, me dan esto palitos de mierda que usted llama palitos de limón.

-Lo siento señor. Dijo mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Ojala se valla ya. Susurró ella, sin miedo de que la oyeran los presentes.

Hostia, que hay Spike, ostras si está Celestia, cuanta importancia tengo.

-Hola Kivery. Respondió Spike.

-Veo que estás mejor ¿Cómo te encuentras? Preguntó la princesa.

-Bien, aunque me pica un poco el cuerpo.

-Bien, hemos venido para ver cómo te encuentras.

-Si eso ya lo veo. Por cierto ¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Y mi traje?

-Perdona, pero están contaminada y no se pueden recuperar, lo siento.

-Mierda mi traje, lo tomé prestado con intenciones de devolverlo algún día.

-No te preocupes, yo te confeccionaré un traje. Dijo Rarity.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Rarity. Aunque aún sigo sin creerme que hayáis venido con interés de saber datos de mi salud.

-No seas tan desconfiado amigo. Dijo Twilight.

-Claro, estáis las mane six, heroínas contratadas por Celestia, la consejera real que no sé que hace aquí…

-Estoy aquí por tu seguridad. Respondió con enfado Mery.

-Sí, ahora lo haces cuando estoy en grave peligro. De lo único que me alegro es de la visita de Aloe, Lyra y La sargenta Swod. Por cierto Sword ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues aquí, velando por tú seguridad.

-Eso está bien.

-Princesa Celestia hemos llegado. Dijo una poni que iba acompañado por un poni azulado que reconoció al momento Rainbow Dash.

-Ooohh son Soarin y Spitfire.

-¡Tú! Señaló con rabia el asesino.

-¡No! ¡Tú! Respondió Spitfire.

-¿Qué hacen aquí los wonderbolts?

-Los he llamado yo. Dijo Celestia.

-¿Por qué Princesa? Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Porque estos son los únicos amigos que les queda.

**Final del capítulo, ha estado muy bien ¿Cómo avanzará el amor entre Spike, Twilight y Rarity? ¿Kivery, Aloe, Lyra y Mery? ¿Cómo se conocieron los wonderbolts? ¿El colgante tan preciado por Kivery? ¿Los templarios? ¿La princesa Luna? Decirme vuestras opiniones abajo y si queréis dadme ideas para seguir escribiendo, puede que esto dependa de todos vosotros. Recordad que subiré el siguiente capítulo no me olvidéis.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Intervención Directa

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia, perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Lo iba subir hará tres semanas pero he tenido complicaciones. Así espero que os guste este capítulo y si queréis saber cómo es el nuevo traje que tiene el personaje podéis verlo en el link de mi perfil, que os lleva a mi cuenta de deviantart**

**Si alguien quiere preguntarme cosas o aconsejarme sobre el fanfic en privado, en mi perfil tenéis mi facebook y canal de youtube. Sin más dilación el capitulo 5****.**

En el hospital de Ponyville se podía observar la tranquilidad en el ambiente, aunque como es un hospital debe todo estar tranquilo para no molestar a los enfermos. Pero este indeterminado momento de armonía fue interrumpido por las voces de una poni procedente de la habitación de nuestro asesino.

-¿Tenemos que cuidar a este degenerado? Preguntó Spitfire.

-Si capitana, deben cuidarlo hasta que se recupere en la academia de los Wonderbolts.

-A mi no me parece mal. Dijo Soarin.

-¿Qué no te parece mal? La última vez que estuvo en la academia casi la destroza, por no hablar de la mala fama que nos llevamos.

-Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada, además puede ser de inspiración para los novatos.

-¡Pero si está lesionado!

-Qué más da, Kivery si quieres duerme conmigo, al lado mía sobra una cama.

-De putamadre, jajajajajaja. Dijo Kivery mientras todos se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabas de decir una palabrota delante de la princesa. Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, ¿Y qué?

-Que lo has dicho delante de la princesa, no pasa nada si lo dices de vez en cuando o que se te escape, pero es Celestia. De repente la gobernante de Equestria se giró y se quedó mirando fijamente al asesino.

-No digas palabrotas, ¿vale? Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Vale. Respondió Kivery dejando a los presente alucinados.

-Bueno… Esto queda aclarado, necesito atender a asuntos reales, así que os pondré el hechizo. Dijo Celestia mientras se iluminaba su cuerno y de él salían unos brotes de luz brillante que envolvieron a los ponis de la habitación en un aura amarilla.

-Hecho, que te recuperes Kivery.

-Adiós, envía saludos a Luna de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Dicho esto último, la habitación se quedó en silencio, un silencio incomodo que provocara que muchos de los presentes se miraran entre sí preguntándose ¿Qué coño hago?

-¿Entonces que hay que hacer ahora? Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Fácil, habrá que esperar a que un grupo de soldados solares vengan hacia el hospital con el propósito de transportarme a la academia de los Wonderbolts. Así que pongamos una media hora. Respondió Kivery.

-Bueno pues nosotras no vamos a ir tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijo Applejack.

-Cierto, yo tengo que acabar unos vestidos que me han encargado de Canterlot.

-Yo he dejado solo a Angel, y Discord seguro que estará haciéndole rabiar.

-Pues entonces hasta pronto, por cierto Rarity necesito que me confecciones un traje parecido al que tenía, que este ligado a la moda actual y sobretodo que lleve capucha, con pico de águila y que me cubra la cara, que no se me pueda ver los lados de la cara.

-Me encargaré de hacerlo ¿De qué color te gustaría que fuese?

-Negro, y que tengo algo de rojo, no mucho.

-De acuerdo, que te recuperes.

Se marcharon las mane six, pero Twilight y Spike se quedaron. Aloe, Lyra y Mery también y por supuesto los Wonderbolts. Aunque la sargenta se quedó en la habitación solo para asegurar la habitación.

-Veo que has traído la espada. Dijo El asesino.

-Sí, como vi que tuviste este accidente la tomé por si acaso. Respondió Spike.

-Bien hecho. Dijo seriamente.

( ) Pensamientos.

-(Debo de intentar convencer a Spitfire de que no soy peligroso, el único problema es que aun recuerda mis acontecimientos pasados, lo bueno es que tengo apoyo de Soarin, es un buen tío)

-¿Cómo va la academia?

-Bien, llegan nuevos cadetes con grandes sueños. Dijo Soarin.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado quedarme, pero tenía objetivos principales, como unirme a la hermandad.

-Al principio no estabas tan seguro. Dijo Mery con picardía.

-Bueno, alguien se metió en mi vida. Dijo el asesino mientras miraba a Mery.

-No me hubiera metido si tú no hubieses parado de coquetearme.

-Sera embustera, yo no me interesé por ti. El deber va antes que el placer.

-Ooohh si, ese es tu lema. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-En verdad solo lo utilizo para escaparme de líos amorosos o para seguir trabajando, no me gusta estar con gente.

-Jajajajaja recuerdo que nunca salías de la habitación, siempre decías que tenías que estudiar, después te encontraba durmiendo.

-Jajaja sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Me encantaba cuando dormíamos juntos, sobretodo en invierno, siempre nos calentábamos. Dijo Haciendo sonrojar a Mery.

-Lo difícil va a ser dormir sin abrazar a alguien.

-Pues te va a costar dormir, si necesitas abrazar algo abraza la almohada. Dijo Soarin.

-No te preocupes, siempre lo hago. Respondió con melancolía.

-Cuando crees que estarás en condiciones de ponerte en pie. Pregunto Lyra.

-Me ofendes que digas eso. Estoy perfecto. Dijo destapándose y saliendo de la cama, con mucho asombro cayó al suelo incapaz de mover las patas.

Con mucha prisa fueron a levantarlo y colocarlo en su sitio original. En la mente de Kivery solo había temor, no era capaz de desplazarse, tenía que depender de ellos, algo que no ayudó a quitar su miedo.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó Mery.

-Sí, es solo que no sabía que la cicuta podía incapacitar partes del cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos. Dijo twilight.

-Bieeeeen- Dijo un enfermo que pasaba por allí.

En la habitación entraron un pelotón de guardias solares, como predijo Kivery. Transportaron al individuo a una carroza real, después fueron llevados a la academia Wonderbolt donde se alojaron para preparar el escondite. Twilight, Spike, Lyra y Aloe se quedaron en un hotel para pegasos cerca de la academia.

Dentro de la academia, Soarin llevó a Kivery y a Mery hasta las habitaciones de los Wonderbolts, se metieron dentro de una habitación para dos ponis, perfecta para que nadie sospechara. Una vez dentro, comenzaron a colocar sus pertenencias para decorar un poco la habitación, hacerla más acogedora. Esto sorprendió bastante al asesino, no recordaba esta habitación cuando entró por primera vez en la academia.

-Por cierto ¿Aun tendrás que trabajar en el salón real?

-No, supongo que no. Creo que tener que cuidarte es suficiente.

-Sí, es una tarea bastante difícil.

-Y que lo digas. Dijo Mery mientras reía.

Pero Kivery se mantuvo serio, mirando al vacio. Como una polilla que sigue ciegamente la luz, esto atrajo la atención de Mery. Acercándose al asesino, la consejera real se tumbo en la cama donde descansaba Kivery. Al estar incapacitado nuestro héroe, se mantenía tumbado mirando a la derecha, intentando reposar, acelerando el proceso de recuperación. Ante esta acción, Kivery respondió abrazando a la poni como si estuviera abrazando a un peluche.

Mery sacó una sonrisa, recordó los momentos de noviazgo que tuvo con él. Siempre todas las noches, dormían abrazados. Le encantaba cuando la besaba apasionadamente antes de dormir, sobretodo la hacía sentir segura, como si la protegiese de todo peligros. Nunca dudó por un momento que la engañaba con otra o que no la quería, lo demostraba todos los días con regalos, besos o halagos.

-Te quiero. Dijo Kivery.

-Yo también te quiero. Respondió Mery.

Pasó una media hora, una media hora larga y placentera para los dos, pero la vida tiene que seguir. Tras pasar ese rato, el asesino rompió el abrazo e intentó ponerse en pie. Con grandes dificultades, logró su objetivo, aunque no podía caminar con un ritmo normal, tenía que ir despacio.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A ver a Twilight.

-Así no llegarás a ninguna parte. Dijo Mery levantándose de la cama y ayudando a Kivery.

-Gracias Mery.

-De nada.

-Mery necesito hablar contigo.

-De que me quieres hablar.

-Tú solo atiende ¿Todavía me amas?

Esto pilló por sorpresa a la unicornio. Era una pregunta difícil de responder.

-Bueno… Sinceramente Kivery… Sí.

-Me lo temía.

-¡¿Cómo que te lo temías?!

-Ya hablamos de esto hace mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.

-Mi vida es muy peligrosa, no quiero que salgas dañada o algo peor.

-¡No me importa!

-¡Pues a mí sí!

Los gritos llegaron incluso hasta el despacho de Spitfire. Todos los ponis se alarmaron con los griteríos que se escuchaban a Kilómetros de distancia.

-Mira vamos a tranquilizarnos, no quiero que nos oigan.

-Está bien, pero seguimos afuera. Respondió Mery.

Acabada la "conversación, avanzaron poco a poco hasta la salida de la academia. Mery no paraba de preguntarse que andaba por la cabeza del asesino. Lo conocía muy bien, así que pensó que tal vez se sentía inútil, por lo que querría a ver a Twilight para pedirle un favor.

-Ya estamos fuera dime. Dijo Kivery.

-Sé que me quieres proteger y eso es muy bonito, pero no soy una damisela en apuros que tengas que rescatar.

-Mery, sé perfectamente que no eres una dama inútil, es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti. Dijo el asesino sonrojando a la unicornio.

-No quiero que la persona que más quiero salga dañada por mi culpa. No quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Lo que dices es cierto… Pero por lo menos te podría ayudar diciéndote asuntos reales y diplomáticos que ocurran en Canterlot. Respondió Mery poniendo cara de corderito.

-(Suspiro) Está bien… Pero solo eso.

-Entendido. Dijo sonriente.

-Me encanta tú sonrisa. Dijo Kivery mientras besaba el cuello de la poni verdosa.

-Para Kivery. (Gemido) aquí no. Además si estás mal de salud.

\- Para esto no estoy malo.

_**Hotel Pegasus**_

Spike miraba la espada que le regaló Kivery por entrar en la hermandad, era increíble para él, para un dragón mirar por primera vez un acero tan puro y tan bello era como si un humano probase por primera vez a droga. Algo inimaginable, un manjar de los dioses.

La princesa de la amistad se preocupaba por el pequeño dragón, una espada no es precisamente un objeto fiable para un bebé dragón. Según Spike ya era lo bastante mayor como para cargar responsabilidades y esta era una de ellas.

-¿Spike estás bien? Preguntó Twily.

-Sí, perdona es que es la primera vez que veo un acero así.

-No te preocupes ¿Sabes donde he metido mis libros?

-Si en aquella bolsa.

-Gracias.

-Aun sigo sin creer que te trajeras libros para entretenerte. Sé que son tu mayor pasatiempo, pero estamos en Cloudsdale. Seguro que hay un montón de cosas divertidas que no has visto aun.

-Estoy segura de ello, pero como voy a estar mucho tiempo encerrada, me traje unos libros para pasar el tiempo.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Lyra fue haber quien era, cuando lo vio se asombro por la presencia que había visto.

-Kivery ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues he venido a pedirle un favor a Twilight.

-Podías haber enviado a alguien.

-Sí pero ese no es mi estilo.

Una vez dentro, el asesino se limitó a ir hasta la princesa, no tenía tiempo para saludar.

-Kivery ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Me ha ayudado Mery. Bueno a lo que voy ¿Podrías teletransportarme a la Boutique de Rarity?

-Si podría pero no crees que es algo arriesgado hacerlo con tu estado.

-Me da igual, solo hazlo, es muy importante.

-Está bien. Dijo Twilight mientras se teletransportaban hacia Ponyville.

_**Ponyville**_

Aparecieron detrás de la Boutique de Rarity. Al parecer Kivery se encontraba angustiado por el teletransporte, esto era algo normal, pero el asesino ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de viajes. Tal vez tuviese razón la princesa de que estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera andar.

Twilight estaba incrédula por lo que estaba viendo. Spike se había teletransportado con ellos. No es muy grave que sin querer haya traído al pequeño dragón. Para un unicornio tiene que pensar en el ser que quiere traer con él, en este caso a Kivery. La princesa de la amistad llegó a una conclusión, no estaba pensando con claridad. Si no separaba sus pensamientos del dragón esto podría afectar en varios conjuros. Debe separar sus sentimientos y centrarse.

-Woow me encuentro fatal, tengo ganas de potar. Dijo Kivery.

-Creo que yo también. Respondió Spike.

-Aguantad un poco chicos.

-Para ti es fácil, para nosotros es como si se hubiese metido una pata dentro de nuestro estomago y hubiese movido nuestros jugos gástricos y los esparciera por todo nuestro esófago y laringe.

-Kivery, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. Dijo la alicornio.

-Lo sé. Respondió con un aura de grandeza.

_**Boutique**_

Los tres entraron en la sastrería. Esta se encontraba dentro, dibujando el futuro traje del asesino. Rarity recibió a los tres con gran simpatía, algo que pasó desapercibido por un individuo. Al parecer la modista quería combinar la moda de Canterlot con el traje del asesino, pero este tenía nuevos planes. Le dijo a Rarity que el traje debía ser de color negro con filos y partes rojas, la capucha muy ancha y que se pareciese a la moda de la época del imperio colonial ingles. Toda esta descripción dejó bastante extrañada a la modista, aunque si era lo que quería, porque no.

El traje lo elaboró en tan solo una hora, algo rápido para la modista, ya que casi siempre recibía ayuda por parte de Spike. El traje estaba formado por una camisa roja de manga larga y por encima una chaqueta negra que llegaba hasta los talones. Unos pantalones marrones, unos brazaletes de cuero negro con una pequeña parte de color rojo. Botas negras y la capucha muy ancha y profunda.

-Guauuu, parece un superhéroe. Dijo Spike.

-Es increíble, no se te reconoce. Dijo Twilight.

-Sí, es lo que pretendía ¿Cuánto te debo Rarity?

-Oh no te preocupes, somos amigos, no te cobraré.

-Gracias Rarity, machísimas gracias. Dijo Kivery mientras abrazaba a Rarity.

-No hay de qué. Respondió la modista sonrojada.

-Acabado esto, es hora de regresar al hotel. Vamos Twilight.

-Ok, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Rarity.

-Yo también Twilight, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Acabada la conversación, fueron teletransportados hacia el hotel con la magia del alicornio. Cuando aparecieron en el hotel estaban mareados, a excepción de la princesa. Lo más raro es que solo estaba Mery en la habitación, probablemente las demás se habrían ido a trabajar o tal vez a dar un paseo, algo que la consejera real no tenía que hacer.

-Mery! Gritó el asesino.

-Estoy en la ducha. Gritó la consejera desde el baño.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que está Mery. Yo tengo que irme a una reunión con las princesas, que lo paséis bien. Dijo Twilight mientras se iba.

-Espera voy contigo. Dijo Spike subiéndose encima de a princesa.

-Seguro Spike, si quieres puedes disfrutar con tu día libre.

-No, además quiero hablar con mi madre.

-Vale, adiós. Dijo Twilight moviendo la pata.

-Adiós, ya iré a Canterlot con vosotros. Dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

En el momento que cerró la puerta la poni lavanda, Mery abrió la puerta del baño con una toalla tapándole y con el pelo mojado. No se esperó el traje nuevo del asesino por lo que se sorprendió al verlo, al principió no lo reconoció pero al cabo de un tiempo, pensó que era Kivery por la voz que le había llamado y por el color de piel que podía ver en su boca.

-Es impresionante tu traje. Dijo acercándose a él.

-Sí, lo he mandado a diseñar con el propósito de que no se me pueda ver nada, bueno solo la boca.

-¿Por qué has elegido el color negro?

-Para camuflarme por la noche.

-¿Es que quieres atacar por la noche?

-Sí, te acuerdas que siempre lleva un tiempo derrotar al líder de una organización.

-Sí, tienes que acabar con sus allegados.

-Es una tontería porque siempre van a seguir apareciendo. Por lo que he pensado esto: Como pony no me van a dar respeto, soy mortal, un hombre, pero como símbolo me temerán y recordarán.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

-Combatir el crimen por la noche y llevar a los criminales a la guardia. Que me conozcan, Canterlot no es de los templarios, es del pueblo. Cada vez que quieran unirse a los templarios o hacer algún delito se lo pensaran dos veces.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te has puesto este traje?

-Para camuflarme por la noche, además nunca han visto a nadie así, me da una ventaja, temor, haré que el miedo se introduzca en sus corazones.

-Entiendo, es algo brillante.

-Lo único que me hace falta es un lugar para establecer mi base de operaciones.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, ser consejera real tiene sus privilegios.

-Gracias, por cierto Mery.

-¿Sí?

-Te ves muy guapa con el pelo mojado.

-Gracias. Dijo Mery poniéndose roja.

-Estoy súper cansado, voy a tumbarme en la cama. Dijo mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

Mery se tumbó con él, encima de él más precisamente. Le gustaba pegarse con Kivery, con el cumplido que le había dicho, sus sentimientos hacia él volvían con más fuerzas. Empezó a hacer círculos con su pata en el pecho del asesino, sintió las patas de su amado abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Una de las razones por las que se enamoró de Kivery fue lo cariñoso que era, siempre la abrazaba o le daba muchos besos, no podía evitar recordar esos momentos tan felices.

De repente rompió el abrazo y la levanto un poco para poder ver sus ojos. Tenía un color azulado, muy parecido al del cielo, le encantaban sus ojos. Siguió mirando sus mejillas y sus pestañas que le daban un aspecto atractivo, y sobre todo su pelo largo y mojado, algo que le ponía candente.

-Eres muy guapa, aun no sé cómo puedes estar conmigo.

-No digas eso que me pongo roja. Además no eres horrible, eres encantador. Respondió la consejera real mientras le daba un beso al asesino.

Kivery respondió el beso con su lengua entrando en la boca de su amor. Las dos lenguas se tocaban y se enrollaban, hacían un baile. La boca de Mery sabía a fresa, tal vez el pintalabios que utilizaba era de olor a fresa, esto provocó que el asesino hiciera el beso más intenso. Al cabo de un minuto se separaron del beso, los dos estaban casi asfixiados, pero era algo que merecía la pena. Kivery, con su pata derecha tocaba las mejillas de la consejera, notando lo suave que era su piel.

-Te amo Mery.

-Yo también te amo Kivery.

Después de esto se metieron dentro de las sábanas, no sin antes quitarse el traje y guardarlo dentro del baño. Luego de esto, se introdujeron en las sábanas y durmieron abrazados, como antaño hacían.

_**Reunión real**_

La sala en donde se encontraban las princesas era pequeña, lo suficiente para poder meter una mesa redonda para las cuatro. La mesa estaba situada en el centro, en ella estaban sentadas en cada borde Las princesas de Canterlot, Cadance y Twilight Sparkle. Al parecer también estaba Spike, algo poco común, ya que cuando se reunían las cuatro alicornios, significaba un encuentro importante de tratar, pero sobretodo ajeno. Tal vez Celestia le permitió la entrada a Spike por la razón de ser su hijo, a lo mejor para enseñarle los asuntos diplomáticos y externos de Equestria, un cargo que algún día tendría que ejercer ¿no?

-Bien, como ya sabéis siempre nos reunimos para tratar un asunto que requiere toda nuestra atención. En este caso nos concierne a todas. Dijo Celestia.

-¿De qué se trata? Hemos tenido que dejar todas nuestras obligaciones para venir ¿Cómo puede ser tan importante? Preguntó Cadance.

-Luna ya lo sabe. Kivery ha vuelto.

-¡¿Cómo que ha vuelto?! Se suponía que estaba en el Imperio de Cristal. Dujo Cadance.

-La verdad, no sé porque ha vuelto a Canterlot, pero estoy segura de que no hay que preocuparse.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay que preocuparse?! Es un peligro. Dijo Luna.

-Estoy completamente segura de que ha cambiado, aun tiene amigos.

-¿Aun tiene amigos?

-Si, como mi pequeño. Respondió Celestia sacando una sonrisa en dirección a Spike.

-Que tu hijo es amigo de ese monstruo. Dijo Cadance muy sorprendida.

-Yo no lo veo tan malo. Además vive conmigo y no es un alborotador. Dijo Twilight.

-Twilight Sparkle, si aprecias tu vida sacarás a ese asesino. Dijo Luna.

-Oye yo no lo veo malo, es un buen poni. Me cae bien. Dijo Spike enfadado.

-Pequeño sobrino, tú no lo has conocido en el pasado. Dijo la princesa de la noche.

-El pasado, pasado está. Respondió el pequeño dragón, sorprendiendo a las princesas de la sala con su vocabulario y sabiduría.

-Pues entonces no me queda más remedio que tomarlo a votación. Los que estén a favor de que se le detenga o sea perseguido solamente en Canterlot y en tierras aliadas, que levanten la pata. Dijo Celestia. Solo levantaron la pata Luna y Cadance.

-Los que estén a favor de que no se le detenga y se le permita la misma libertad como cualquier otro poni, que levanten la pata. Solo levantaron la pata Twilight y Celestia.

-Cielo quedas tú. Dijo la gobernante de Equestria ha Spike.

-Pero si él no es una princesa.

-Como si lo fuera, además es mi hijo y algún día tendrá el trono real. Así que hijo que decides.

Spike estaba algo nervioso, no para de pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener si elegía cada respuesta. Si estaba con Luna y con Cadance sería como traicionar a Kivery, pero sobretodo sería perseguido y capturado. Peor aún, echado de estas tierras. Exiliado. Aunque si apoyaba a su madre y a Twily permitiría al asesino actuar con libre albedrio, no tendría problemas, pero eso significaba darle libertad para matar a aquellos que él consideraba sus enemigos. Debía elegir con cuidado.

-Yo estoy a favor de que le dé libertad. Respondió Spike provocando una sonrisa en los labios de su madre.

-Bien está decidido, Kivery podrá andar sin condiciones en estas tierras, con lo cual se le otorgaran los privilegios que poseía en el pasado, solamente en el ejército.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Exacto Luna, en caso de una batalla o de guerra se le permitirá el honor de devolverle el estatus de comandante para dirigir una legión de nuestra facción. Bueno, hemos acabado, si queréis hospedaros en el castillo no hay ningún problema Cadance.

-Gracias, me quedaré en el castillo hasta mañana. Al amanecer volveré al Imperio de Cristal.

Tras esto último, las princesas salieron de la sala para poder atender a sus asuntos reales. Spike iba montado en Twilight, pero esto acabaría porque fue llamado por su madre para que viniera con él a pasear por el castillo. En otras palabras, hablar con él hasta que llegaran a la salida.

-Has sido muy sabio antes mi pequeño. Decía Celestia a su hijo que iba montado en ella

-Solo he dicho lo que pensaba.

-Y por ello tienes más mérito.

-La verdad es que me siento algo mal por no apoyar a Cadance y a Luna.

-No debes sentirte mal Spike, a veces tendrás que tomar decisiones que afectarán negativamente a otros y positivamente. Siempre tienes que pensar en el bien que les vas a dar a aquellos que dependen de ti. Recuerda, no importa lo que pase, tú siempre haz lo correcto sensatamente.

-Sí, madre.

-Muy bien cielo. Dijo Celestia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al final del pasillo de donde se encontraban, estaba la princesa de la amistad esperando a su acompañante. Temiendo que se le olvidara, Celestia hizo aparecer por arte de magia un anillo con un rubí en el centro.

-Toma Spike. Dijo Celestia entregándole el anillo.

-¿Un anillo?

-Verás Spike, esta es una decisión que tú deberás tomar. Kivery me pidió que te liberase de un conjuro que sufres en ti. Cuando el huevo de un dragón no se abre, este sigue creciendo dentro de él, pero al salir del cascaron esos años que han pasado están dentro de él, solo están "dormidos". Si te pones este anillo, crecerás hasta llegar a mi altura, porque en realidad tendrías que tener 18 años.

-Guau.

-Necesito que pienses detenidamente, si creces tendrás que aguantar muchas miradas, malentendidos, insultos, críticas y lo peor de todo es que no quiere que te entrene Kivery. Si no te lo pones, bueno, todo seguirá siendo igual.

-Es algo difícil de responder.

-No pasa nada hijo mío. Mañana tendré que venir a la academia Wonderbolt, así que veré la respuesta.

-Entiendo.

-Te amo hijo. Dijo la alicornio abrazando a su hijo.

-Yo también mamá. Respondió el pequeño dragón respondiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno es hora de irme, saluda a Twilight de mi parte. Y dile que no se enfrasca tanto en sus libros, en esto días la necesitaré lo más fresca posible. Decía Celestia mientras se iba.

-Adiós mamá, la saludaré. Gritó Spike yéndose corriendo hacia la salida del castillo.

Nuestro pequeño dragón llegó exhausto hasta la salida, anotó en su cabeza que debía hacer más ejercicio. Twilight le esperaba en la entrada principal del castillo, los dos habían venido juntos, sería muy poco amigable dejarlo tirado. Cuando vio a su pequeño amado le dio risa, estaba agotado de la corta carrera que había hecho, le pareció muy linda la cara que ponía.

-Pareces agotado Spike.

-Sí, es que he venido corriendo.

-Súbete, nos teletransportaremos hasta el hotel.

Spike no dudó en subirse al lomo de la alicornio. En cuanto se subió, Twily iluminó su cuerno y utilizó el hechizo correspondiente.

_**Hotel Pegasus**_

Kivery se despertó antes que Mery, observó por la ventana la luna, al parecer habían dormido 3 horas. Se encontraba abrazado con Mery, la había envuelto entre sus patas, como un niño a su almohada. No pudo evitar mirar a su amor: Comenzó a mirar su cuerpo, le encantada las curvas que tenía, pero sobretodo sus flancos. Luego admiró su preciado color y su crin, un peinado que le resultaba atractiva. Después de observarla, se limitó a tocar las curvas y el lomo, acompañando el masaje con un pequeño y delicado mordisco que provocaba placer en el cuerpo. No tardó mucho en despertarse Mery con un gemido.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso.

-¿Te gusta? Preguntó el asesino dejando de mordisquearla y estirando el cuello para besarla.

Los dos se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión, un problema bastante gordo si no quieres distraerte o de otra forma, estar atento a lo que hay a tu alrededor. Estas dos criaturas no notaron la teletransportación de la alicornio y el dragón. Cuando aparecieron en la habitación, Twilight iba hablar pero se dio cuenta del ambiente romántico que estaba presente en la habitación, en verdad solo se dio cuenta del beso.

-Twilight estás viendo lo mismo que yo. Susurró Spike.

-Sí.

-Crees que deberíamos…

-aaahh Kivery, no me des tan fuerte, mis flancos no son duros. Dijo la consejera real al recibir un golpe sexy que le había propinado el asesino en su trasero.

-Perdona, pero es que me encanta tu flanco. Respondió Kivery apretando con sus dos patas delanteras el trasero de Mery.

-(tos)

Los dos habían parado de hacerse "cositas" al oír la tos de la princesa de la amistad.

-Ah, hola Twilight. Dijo el asesino mientras seguía dándole besos a su consejera.

-¡Kivery! Es la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Gritó Mery mientras se quitaba de la cama.

-Perdón Princesa.

-No te alarmes, Mery no estoy enfadada, solo que es algo "inadecuado" que expreséis vuestro amor en un sitio tan abierto. Aunque debería disculparme yo por haber aparecido en la habitación.

-No princesa, también es culpa mía, no sabía que iban a venir.

-No te preocupes, pero por esto no lo vuelvas hacer, solo hazlo en un lugar en donde estéis solos. Dijo Twilight con un guiño.

-Vale princesa.

-Solo llámame Twilight. No sabía que fuerais novios.

-Eee… Si lo fuimos en el pasado, ahora hemos vuelto. Dijo Mery mientras besaba a Kivery en la mejilla y le cogía la pata.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es mi gran amigo Spike ¿Cómo te ha ido tío? Preguntó Kivery.

-oohh bien, he estado con mamá.

-Eso está bien, reunirse con la familia ¿Y tú Twilight? ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Es agotador ser princesa, creo que me iré a la cama.

-Yo me pondré el anillo. Dijo Spike levantando en alto el anillo que le habían dado.

-¡Que! ¿Estás seguro Spike?

-¿Qué pasa si se pone el anillo? Preguntó Kivery.

-Crecerá hasta tener la altura que le corresponde.

-Siiiii, por fin te ha dado Celestia lo que le pedí. Póntelo tío, serás tan alto como ella.

-Venga vamos. Dijo Spike poniéndose el anillo.

-Así, te comentó que duele al liberarte.

-Espera que… Dijo el dragón pero fue interrumpido por un dolor que sintió.

Pronto empezó a iluminarse de un color verde esmeralda su cuerpo, como una transformación o evolución de un pokemon. Su cuerpo creció hasta llegar a una altura decente, la altura de Celestia. Sus escamas se evaporizaron y fueron sustituidas por otras más resistentes y relucientes. Las espinas de su espalda habían crecido y sus dientes también, pero no como para atemorizar a la gente. Y por último, le habían crecido unas increíbles alas. Todo esto en 20 segundos.

-¡¿Spike estás bien!? Gritó Twilight.

-Si… estoy bien. Nunca había sentido un dolor así. Dijo levantándose del suelo.

-Si… Duele durante la liberación, pero el lado bueno es que has crecido y tienes más masa muscular. Dijo Kivery.

-Bueno al menos tiene muchas ventajas.

-Con esto concluido, será mejor irnos a dormir. Hay dos camas de matrimonio en las dos habitaciones. Esta y la otra, así que tendrás que dormir con Twilight, tu altura no te servirá para dormir en tu antiguo cesto. Dijo Kivery.

-Tendré que dormir con Twily. Dijo mirando a la princesa de la amistad, quien estaba roja.

-No sé Kivery, me da algo de vergüenza. Susurró Spike al asesino.

-No te preocupes, además ya que está enamorada podrías tomar esto como una ventaja. Demuéstrale cuanto la quieres y sobretodo que eres tierno dentro de ti.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Asunto zanjado, mi querida princesa, aceptará dormir conmigo y mostrarle todo mi amor. Dijo el asesino con una reverencia.

-Por supuesto. Respondió la consejera cogiéndole la pata.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, que durmáis bien, vamos Spike. Dijo la alicornio.

Twilight salió de la habitación con algo de ritmo para respetar la intimidad de los dos enamorados. Cuando llegaron a la otra habitación se prepararon para dormir, estaban realmente cansados. Se introdujeron en las sábanas para iniciar el proceso de obtención de energía llamado dormir, pero algo ocurrió, algo que puso en una posición bastante problemática para el dragón.

Twilight se acercó al dragón para que la pudiera abrazar, con esto, no pudo evitar abrazar a la poni lavanda. Twilight quería aprovechar el crecimiento de Spike y sus músculos para que sintiera su calor embriagador, algo que deseaba mucho. Una vez abrazados, levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso a Spike en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Spike.

-Buenas noches Twily. Respondió el dragón abrazando más fuerte a la poni.

_**La otra habitación**_

En la otra habitación, Kivery estaba besando a su querida novia, esta estaba encima de él mientras era masajeada por el asesino por toda su espalda, un manjar de dioses.

-Me encanta el sabor de tus labios, sobre todo cuando te pones ese pintalabios que tanto me gusta. Dijo Kivery rompiendo el beso.

-¿Te refieres al de fresa?

-Sí, me encanta. Respondió apretando los glúteos de la yegua.

-Veo que te gusta mucho tocar esta parte de mi cuerpo. Dijo mery con una mirada pícara.

-¿Algún problema? Preguntó seductoramente.

-Si quieres puedes hacer más cosas con ellos. Dijo meneando el trasero.

-Puedo… Dijo con mucha alegría el asesino pero fue cortado.

-Mañana.

-¿Tengo que esperar mañana? Dijo con fastidio.

-Sí, pero merecerá la pena. Dijo mientras masajeaba el pecho del asesino.

-Si ese es tu deseo, lo respetaré.

-Muy bien cariño. Es hora de acostarse. Dijo Mery mientras se bajaba de encima de él y se acurrucaba entre las patas de nuestro héroe.

-Buenas noches Cariño. Decía la consejera real con un dulce y corto beso en los labios de su enamorado.

-Buenas noches Mery. Respondió Kivery respondiendo el beso y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Escondite de los templarios**_

En el profundo y oscuro escondite de los conspiradores de la monarquía solar, se oían gritos graves procedentes de la única yegua del grupo.

-¿Cómo que ha sobrevivido? Gritó la yegua.

-Al parecer señora… La princesa Celestia ayudó al asesino justo antes de que surgiera efecto el veneno en sus pulmones.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto hubiera solucionado muchos problemas. Habrá que idear una estrategia.

-Me permite señora. Levantó la pata Red Cape.

-Habla.

-Se que parece una tontería pero y si atacamos a Kivery directamente.

-Explícate.

-En vez de ocultarnos de manera que no nos vean los guardias o la plebe, podríamos atacarle con mentiras que influencien en la mente de los ciudadanos o utilizando nuestros poderes para derrocarlo de una manera más fácil.

-Suena bastante bien, pero como sabéis, poca gente conoce a Kivery actualmente. Además no es de esos que no atacan porque haya gente en medio, puede asesinar a un poni delante de toda la nobleza, realeza, etc.

-No se preocupe señora, yo y con la ayuda de mi compañero Dark Dawn, lograremos nuestro objetivo.

La yegua pensó detenidamente la propuesta formulada por su compañero, era cierto que tenía muchas ventajas, aunque salir afuera y utilizar los poderes e influencias que poseían en la sociedad, se consideraba muy insensato o inteligente.

-Supongo que habrá que arriesgarse, tiene mi aprobación.

-Gracias.

-Hemos acabado la reunión, descansad y preparados para comenzar el nuevo mundo. Que el padre del entendimiento nos guie a todos. Dijo la yegua levantando la pata hacia el horizonte.

\- Que el padre del entendimiento nos guie a todos. Respondieron.

Todos comenzaron a salir del escondite, excepto la líder y un templario de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. Una vez que se marcharon todos, el templario avanzó hasta donde estaba la yegua.

-Seguro que quiere seguir con esto. Preguntó el poni.

-Sí, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, lo último que necesitamos es que se presenten dudas y acusaciones ahora que estamos tan cerca.

-Bien, "capitana" el susodicho sujeto está en la casa de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, pero ahora vive en un hotel llamado Pegasus, se esconde en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Que hace allí?

-Se cura de las marcas que le han producido temporalmente la cicuta.

-ya veo…

-Un dato curioso es que vive con la Princesa real Twilight Sparkle, Spike el dragón y la consejera real de las princesas.

-¿La consejera real? Levanto la ceja la yegua.

-Según dicen los soldados, tuvieron una relación, pero se cree que han vuelto.

-Entiendo… Es suficiente. Si preguntan donde estoy, diles que me he ido a solicitar refuerzos en una de las ciudades controladas por nosotros.

-Así lo haré.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Los rayos del sol penetraron en las habitaciones del hotel, provocando el despertar de los huéspedes. Mery se despertó primera, ya que estaba acostumbrada a despertarse temprano por sus obligaciones reales, pero como por el incidente de Kivery, ahora su obligación era cuidarlo, algo que le gustaba. Se liberó del abrazó de Kivery y fue al baño para asearse.

Luego de cuidar su higiene, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno. Pasó una hora hasta que se levantase el asesino y comenzara sus ratos matutinos. Después de lavarse fue a la cocina y vio algo que le traía muchos recuerdos

-Esto parecen los Ponisons.

-Te hecho el desayuno. Unas tostadas de mantequilla y un zumo de naranja. Decía Mery mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa.

-Tú eres mi desayuno. Respondió Kivery dándolo un profundo beso en los labios.

-Te encuentras con muchas energías.

-Quieres que te lo demuestre. Respondió Kivery mientras acariciaba la barriga de la consejera.

-Mejor muéstramelo esta noche (Risita). Dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

-(suspiro) hora de comer.

En la habitación del ya no pequeño Spike, se empezaba a despertar de su sueño nuestro dragón. Lo primero en que se fijo fue que estaba abrazado a Twilight como un niño a su almohada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esta imagen, aunque no podía explicar el placer que sentía al abrazarla. La princesa también se despertó, pero esto fue repentino. Cuando estaba completamente despierta, estiró el cuello y besó la mejilla de su asistente. Algo que alteró al dragón.

-¿Por qué me has dado un beso?

-Es que no puedo decirte buenos días. Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si puedes… Por cierto Twilight. Quería hablar sobre esto. Dijo mientras acaba una carta.

-¿Qué es? Preguntó mientras la cogía.

-Tú léela.

La capacidad de lectura de Twilight era muy avanzada por lo que no tardó en responderle a Spike. Cuando terminó la lectura comenzó a llorar, temiendo que no volviera a verle su amor platónico, o que la odiase por estar enamorada de él. Un amor que él no entendiera.

-¿Twilight qué pasa? Preguntó Spike al ver llorar a su amiga.

-Me odias verdad. Dijo muy apenada.

-No, no te odio ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque estoy enamorada de ti… porque piensas que soy un bicho raro o porue solo ves a una rata de biblioteca.

-No digas eso. Dijo el dragón mientras la abrazaba.

-No eres una rata de biblioteca, posees una gran inteligencia, una envidia para mucha gente. No te odio por tener un enamoramiento conmigo, apreció tu amor hacia a mí. Si te insultan es porque tienen envidia, tienes cosas que otros desean. Además eres muy guapa. Dijo Sipke mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿De verdad? Preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-De verdad. Respondió el dragón mientras era sorprendido con un beso.

La alicornio le dio un beso muy apasionado. Con este beso expresó todo lo que sentía hacia él, incluso permitió el dragón cederle el paso hacia su lengua, produciendo así un baile entre ellas. Spike abrazó fuertemente a Twily con sus garras, aprovechó para tocarle y acariciarle el cuerpo. La poni lavanda le pareció un manjar de dioses la acaricias de su amado, sentía como cada garra acariciaba su cuerpo, sentía placer al sentir las acaricias en su espalda y en su pelo.

-Me has dejado despeinada (risita) Dijo Twilight rompiendo el beso y observando su melena que había sido tocada por su asistente.

-Me he descontrolado.

-Salgamos para desayunar. Dijo la princesa con un beso corto en los labios.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, vieron a Kivery y a Mery tumbados en uno de los dos sofás que había en el salón. El asesino estaba abrazado a Mery mientras que esta estaba leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días. Dijo Kivery cuando vio a los dos.

-Buenos días Kivery. Dijo Spike

-¿Cómo habéis dormido?

-Bien y ¿tú? Preguntó Spike.

-De putamadre.

-Cariño no digas palabrotas. Dijo Mery mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaaaale… Pues nada Spike, que he dormido de frutamadre. Respondió Kivery provocando que la consejera se llevara una pata en la frente.

-Eso está bien jejeje.

-Ahora que estamos hablando. Esta tarde saldremos a patrullar Cloudsdale.

-¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Mery estérica

\- Si estás enfermo, puedes recaer o algo peor.

-Lo siento, pero es que no soporto estar quieto.

-Si te aburres yo te puedo entretener. Venga… Hazlo por mí. Dijo la consejera mientras ponía cara de corderito.

-(suspiro) Está bien… Pero igualmente sal tú a explorar, te hace falta experiencia.

-Ok, mi comandante. Dijo Spike poniendo su garra en la frente.

-Bien solado, ahora pulsa el botón para iniciar el viaje.

-Sí señor. Dijo mientras pulsaba en el aire un supuesto botón.

Esta escena fue vista por las novias de cada uno, haciendo que se avergonzaran de cada uno.

Después de desayunar, a Twilight se le ocurrió la idea de acompañar a Spike en su patrulla. Una idea bastante mala, una patrulla no es admirar el paisaje, no es dar un paseo. Es vigilar constantemente una ciudad, lugar o a los ponis para que no ocurra ningún peligro. ES ENFRENTARTE AL PELIGRO, A LOS MALOS, DETENER LA MALDAD QUE AZCECHA EN TODO MOMENTO EN CUALQUIER LUGAR DEL MUNDO PARA PROTEGER A LOS DEBILES DE AQUELLOS QUE QUIEREN HACERLES DAÑO!

Una mala idea.

-Spike ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No se Twily… Es una misión importante.

-Eso, es importante. Dijo muy seriamente Kivery.

-Mira el lado bueno, si tienes problemas te puedo ayudar.

¿Tú qué dices KIivery?

-Por mi está bien Spike, te puede ayudar.

-Ok, está bien. Pero transfórmate en otro poni, llamaré mucho la atención si voy con la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-Tienes razón. Espera un segundo.

Twilight iluminó su cuerno, poco a poco apareció un aura mágica de color morado que envolvió a la princesa. Después de convertirse, el aura desapareció con un brillo muy luminoso. Twuilight se había convertido otra vez en unicornio, pero con el pelaje de color rojo y el peinado de color azul.

-Así está bien. Dijo mientras posaba para Spike.

-Sssi. Tartamudeaba el dragón al ver a la nueva Twily.

-Pues entonces vamos.

El dragón obedeció y siguió a la poni rojiza hasta la salida.

-No sé porque pero algo malo va a pasar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Preguntó Mery.

-No solo sé, será un presentimiento. Ahora que estamos solos puedo hacer esto. Dijo el asesino mordiendo el cuello de su amada mientras la acariciaba el lomo.

-(gemido) Me encanta que me muerdas…

El siguió mordiendo, pero cambió de estrategia y empezó a morder las orejas y acarició los flancos. Apreció el sabor de su amada, el sabor del aroma que desprendía. Terminando de saborear el cuerpo, se debió y saboreó los labios de fresa que tanto amaba. Mery respondió el beso con más intensidad, abrazando el cuello del asesino y enrollándose en la cintura de su novio. Kivery la tumbo debajo de él en el sofá en el que estaba situado para comenzar el proceso de liberación de esperma llamado coito.

_**Cloudsdale**_

Twilight y Spike paseaban tranquilamente por Cloudsdale, no todos los días podías ver el maravilloso mundo de los pegasos. Era un lugar muy importante para el mundo de los pegasos, se ocupaban de cambiar o desarrollar el clima, evitar catástrofes naturales… Ahora que había aceptado su amor, la princesa de la amistad pensó que tal vez, Spike y ella pudieran disfrutar del ambiente aunque estuvieran de patrulla, no iba a ocurrir algo en ese preciso instante.

-Oye Spike ¿Podríamos tomar algo por ahí? ¿Un refresco o pasar el rato en algún establecimiento de comida rápida?

-Suena bastante bien… Pero debería obedecer a Kivery.

-Vengaaa… Solo será un rato, además podría pasar algo en el bar de refrescos. Decía mientras se reía.

-Está bien, pero solo será un rato.

-Ok.

La alicornio y el dragón pararon a tomar unos refrescos y picar algo. Entraron en un establecimiento de comida basura, ese tipo de comida tipo patatas fritas, hamburguesas, etc. Pero como este es un mundo de ponis, las patatas eran heno frito, hamburguesas de lechuga, tomate y acompañadas con sustancias rojas y amarillas. Vamos mostaza y kétchup.

Twily se pidió una hamburguesa y heno frito, en cambio Spike se limitó a comer heno frito sin nada acompañado, excepto una limonada.

-¿Qué raro Spike tu siempre comes mucho?

-Es que dice Kivery que debo comer menos, según él debo comer carne para que pueda obtener más masa muscular. Si no el ejercicio que hago no vale la pena.

-¿Es qué haces ejercicio?

-Bueno, el me entrena. No exactamente me entrena, me dice lo que tengo que hacer: Correr mucho, flexiones y abdominales por ahora. Tengo que seguir así hasta dentro de un año.

-Guau es impresionante. [Ceño fruncido] ¿Y de dónde va a sacar carne?

-Conoce a un mercader dragón que se la trae.

-Pero eso era en el Imperio de Cristal.

-Cierto, pero conoce sus amigos y están por muchas partes de Equestria para satisfacer a aquellos que quieran comer carne.

-Entiendo. Me lo parece a mí o te estás volviendo más sabio al haber crecido.

-Supongo que será eso.

Terminado el almuerzo, fueron a pagarle al poni que estaba en el mostrador. Este recibió un miedo atroz al ver Spike, con su nuevo aspecto daba bastante miedo a los ponis que nunca habían visto un dragón. En otras palabras, todo el mundo.

-¿Pagas tú Spike?

-Vale ¿Cuánto es?

-Uuunnos tttreintta bittss. Dijo Tartamudeando.

-Vaaaleeee. Tome. Dijo dándole el dinero en el mostrador.

-Gggracias.

-Hasta otra. Dijo Spike mientras se marchaba.

-Parecía que tenía miedo de mí el dependiente.

-Es que tenía miedo de ti Spike

-Qué raro.

-Spike, mides tan alto como la princesa Celestia, tus espinas y escamas han crecido, tienes alas muy grandes que te hacen parecer aun más grande y dientes y garras afiladas. Es normal.

-Oohh, entonces tú tienes miedo de mí. Dijo con tristeza.

-¡No! Claro que no, no me das miedo. Para mi eres un angel. Dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-¡Twilight estamos en público!

-No te preocupes, además eres mi novio ¿No te gusta que te bese? Preguntó mientras pegaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Si me gusta. Decía a colorado.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, estuvieron paseando para admirar los edificios y la sociedad pegaso. Llegaron hasta una especie de parque de nubes donde se sentaron en un banco. Una vez sentados los dos, Twilight reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Spike, este respondió envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos. Juntos descansaron y pasaron el rato mirando al horizonte, algo amoroso ¿No? Hasta que la paz fue interrumpida por un griterío que se oyó cerca del establecimiento donde habían estado.

-Voy a ver qué pasa, ahora vuelvo.

-Spike, ten cuidado. Dijo Twilight sujetándole el brazo.

-Lo haré. Dijo quitándose la pata de encima.

Spike fue corriendo hasta el origen de los gritos. Cuando llegó, observó un grupo de pegasos muy alborotados y enfadados por un asunto bastante dañino para esta raza. Los ponis estaban cabreados por una nueva orden mandada por el comandante llamado Red Cape. Este comandante poseía buena parte de las tierras de Cloudsdale, tener un buen prestigio y un buen rango, le permitió conseguir el control.

Puede que no lo pareciese, pero ser dueño de esto tenía sus ventajas. Podía crear y ejecutar leyes creadas por él, control de los negocios, poderes políticos… Red había prohibido los juegos rápidos o lo que era más conocido las carreas de pegasos. Un evento muy respetado y amado por esta raza.

-¿Van a prohibir las carreras hasta el año que viene?

-Esto es inaceptable.

-Que escándalo.

-Como se atreven a Quitar las carreras.

-Cabrones.

Con toda esta información, el dragón regresó al parque donde le estaba esperando la alicornio. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, pensó en darle esta información a su mentor para saber que podía suceder y la causa de su prohibición. Seguramente no haría nada por su recaída, así que a lo mejor le mandaría a resolver este problema o averiguar más del tema para conseguir experiencia. Algo inevitable.

-Ya estoy. Decía mientras se sentaba.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Han prohibido unas carreras de pegasos, así que habrá que andarse con ojo.

-Entonces será mejor regresar al hotel, los ponis estarán alterados. Vamos. Dijo levantándose y siendo cubierta por el ala del dragón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesitas protección, no quiero que resultes herida. Respondió Spike haciéndole sentir alagada la princesa de la amistad.

_**Hotel Pegasus**_

Kivery se hallaba en la cama con Mery. Cuando se habían ido Twilight y Spike esta mañana, había empezado a "coquetear" con Mery. Sus masajes, sus besos… No había conseguido seducirla lo suficiente como para hacerle el amor. No era porque no le parecía atractivo, sino porque no estaba preparada aun, así que si ella no quería, él tampoco. No iba a forzarla.

Le bastaba con dormir con ella, besarla y abrazarla mientras dormía. Mery no era muy partidaria al sexo, no era como el asesino pensaba. Era más tranquila, algo que a él no le importaba. Además, le prometió que le daría su regalo esta noche, por lo menos tenía una promesa.

No tardaron mucho en venir los otros dos al hotel, el asesino los oyó entrar, por lo que se levanto para recibirlos y preguntarle a su aprendiz como le había ido su "misión".

-Ya habéis vuelto ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Bastante bien la verdad. Respondió la alicornio.

-Sí, pero hay un asunto importante que atender. Respondió Spike seriamente.

-Soy todo oído.

-Al parecer el comandante Red Cape ha prohibido las carreras de pegasos.

-Qué raro… No se puede hacer eso sin el consentimiento de la capitana Spitfire. Dijo Kivery con una de sus patas en la barbilla mientras paseaba por la habitación.

-Spitfire, aunque no lo creáis, tiene influencias en los eventos de los pegasos por ser la capitana de los Wonderbolts. Ya sabéis que los Wonderbolts fueron creados por el ejercito ¿No?

-Si Si. Dijeron al unísono.

-Los juegos suelen requerir bastante dinero, sobretodo estos, ya que son más activos. No me cabe la menor duda de que detrás de todo esto está la pata templaria.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Simple Spike, si tienes poder en cierta parte, puedes recaudar fondos para comprar o reclutar soldados, armamento, objetos necesarios… Diversas cosas: Recursos, establecimientos para generar más dinero, construcciones rurales, que estratégicamente son muy importantes…

-Espera un momento ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Preguntó twilight incrédula.

-Experiencia.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Averiguar si ese tal red Cape es templario y saber porqué está haciendo esto. Ya que tú lo has dicho, irás tú.

-¡Pero si no sé por dónde empezar!

-No te preocupes, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber cuándo comamos. Respondió Kivery mientras se iba a la habitación para despertar a Mery.

-No se Spike, podría pasarte algo.

-No pasa nada twily, estaré bien.

-Es que no se Spike, y si te pasa algo grave o peor aún.

-Tranquila, saldré ileso. Dijo abrazando a la alicornio.

-Te quiero Spike.

-Y yo Twilight.

Después de despertar a la consejera real, almorzaron una buena comida para recuperar fuerzas, sobre todo para lo que le esperaba a Spike. Acabado el almuerzo, Spike y Kivery se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones para poder explicar todo lo desconocido por el dragón.

-Bien Spike, como no sabes nada de espionaje e interrogatorio y obtención de información te tendré que enseñar mis conocimientos.

-Estoy listo.

-jejeje lo sé. Primero, ve a las zonas en donde se relacione ese tal Red, si no sabes puedes preguntar, pero pregunta disimuladamente ¿Vale?

-vale.

-Está bien. Siguiente punto. Si un tío no te quiere dar la información porque está mintiendo, prueba a persuadirlo con oro, favores que les puedas hacer o si no hay más remedio la intimidación. Yo siempre utilizo esta última.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que me teman y no duden en mentirme. Dijo seriamente dejando al dragón nervioso.

-Relaciónate con aquellos que conozcan a Red, pero no demasiado, como un conocido o pasarte por ejemplo por entrevistador, así podrías averiguar muchas cosas si uno de ellos suelta más de la lengua o dice lugares especiales para el comandante.

-Entiendo.

-Y por último. Acaba con los trapos sucios del comandante, siempre es bueno dar mala fama a alguien conocido para que la gente vaya a husmear en sitios que no le concierne.

-¿Trapos sucios?

-Sí, ya sabes: Extorsión, hacienda, nobleza, antecedentes penales, contrabando…

-¿Cómo sabes que los tiene?

-No lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro de que tiene que tener algo ¿Se te ha quedado todo claro?

-Sí.

-Bien, mañana empieza. Un dragón será muy visto en zona abundante de ponis por lo que te tendré que conseguir un traje. Dudo mucho que sospechen de ti si vas escondido con tus ropas.

-¿Tendré un trajo igual que el tuyo? Preguntó con mucha alegría.

-Tal vez, aun debo pensar en cómo debe ser. Vamos al salón quiero seguir descansando. Dijo el asesino bostezando.

_**Cloudsdale**_

Un poni avanzaba con un ritmo normal por un pasillo rojo que conducía hacia una puerta de madera decorada en el centro con el símbolo de una cruz roja. Giró el pomo y entró en la habitación. En ella estaba sentado en una silla de terciopelo un poni de color rojo, pelo negro. Vestía una armadura igual que el de los soldados de Equestria, solo que el terciopelo de la cresta del casco era de color rojo y la armadura azul. Estaba situado al final de la habitación, pegado a una mesa cuadrada llena de papeles y una bolsa de monedas al extremo derecho final del dicho mueble.

El poni mensajero se acercó despacio a la mesa para entregarle unos papeles, uno de ellos estaba sellado con cera roja. La cera estaba marcada por una cruz paté. En el momento que la vio, alzó su pata tan rápido como pudo para poder abrirla y leer su ansiado contenido. Cuando terminó de leerla, soltó grandes carcajadas, carcajadas que aterrorizaron al mensajero. Red Cape cogió su gran capa roja y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

-Ya eres mío. Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

_**Hotel Pegasus**_

Una yegua avanzaba por los pasillos del Hotel buscando una determinada habitación hasta que finalmente la encontró. Antes de tocar la habitación pensó en lo que iba hacer. Presentarse en aquella habitación sin ningún motivo era una mala situación, necesitaba explicar el motivo de su entrada, así que recordó las palabras de su padre, "di siempre la verdad". Le bastó solo eso para poder dar un par de porrazos en la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta fue recibida por la princesa de la amistad. Twilight le sorprendió bastante esta yegua, nunca la había visto, tampoco era trabajadora del hotel, no molestaban a nadie, tendría algún motivo para estar aquí. También pudo observar que su pelaje era de color violeta, un poco más oscuro que el que tenía ella. Su crin era de color grisáceo, y su melena tenía un peinado parecido al de Rarity, solo que no tan grande, algo más formal y sencillo. En cambió en una de las cosas en las que se fijó más Twilight era su belleza, se podía comparar a la de flor de lis.

-Disculpa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Perdona por interrumpir en su habitación pero ¿Podría entrar? Necesito hablar con Kivery Titan.

-¿De qué lo conoces?

-Fácil soy su hija. Dijo quedando petrificada Twilight.

-Qqque eeres ¡quien!

-Veo que no te ha contado nada, como de costumbre. Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Al entrar pudo observar la habitación, era bastante amplia, se notaba que era lujosa. No tardó mucho en encontrar al asesino, estaba tumbado en el mismo sofá de antes, solo que esta vez estaba solo, al parecer Mery se hallaba en el dormitorio leyendo su lectura matutina. Lo miró detenidamente por segunda vez, no había cambiado nada, seguía exactamente igual, no envejeció nada. Fue acercándose pero fue detenida por Spike, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta,

-Perdone señorita ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pues he entrado con permiso de la princesa de la amistad, quien por cierto se halla petrificada en la salida. Dijo la yegua haciendo que este se asomara.

Aprovechando la distracción, le impacto un golpe fuerte en la ingle del dragón provocando que se agachara. Ahora más bajo que ella, le sujeto del cuello y salto al suelo haciendo que este se chocara con el hombro de la yegua. Spike no duró ni 10 segundos contra ella.

-Bien (respirando fuertemente) si me dejas hablaré con mi padre.

Avanzó hasta el sofá donde estaba durmiendo Kivery, no sabía enterado de todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que tener un sueño increíble para que no se despertara con este follón o es que era uno de esos ponis que al dormir no hay quien los despierte.

La consejera real oyó los golpes que le habían propinado a Spike. Salió muy rápido de la habitación, a lo mejor Kivery estaba en peligro. Cuando estaba fuera de la habitación pudo mirar inconsciente al dragón, quien por mucha suerte no le había partido la tráquea, un golpe así para alguien normal estaría muriéndose por falta de oxígeno. Mery fue al lugar donde descansaba el asesino, pero le resultó muy extraña la escena.

La yegua al parecer, estaba ayudando al asesino a beber de una copa con un líquido extraño. Le ayudó a colocarse en una posición correcta para que pudiera ingerir la sustancia, más tarde, cuando se lo había bebido entero, volvió a tumbarlo en la posición correcta. Mery no dudó en hablar con ella.

-¿Tu quién eres?

-Soy la hija de Kivery Titan.

-¡¿Su hija?!

-Perdona, se que puede sorprender mucho, pero realmente lo soy. Tranquila no te ha sido infiel ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Pero por qué has venido?

-Eso lo diré en su momento.

-¿Qué le has dado?

-Su medicina. Dijo enseñando un paquete naranja.

-¿Y cómo sabes que estoy con él?

-Se nota mucho, además tengo espías.

-¿Por qué has atacado a Spike?

-Seamos sinceros. De verdad crees que me hubiera dejado pasar.

-Realmente no lo creo.

-No te preocupes. No lo he matado o lo he dejado marcado. Solo esta inmovilizado. Más bien desmayado.

-Ven conmigo. Dijo la unicornio mientras se iban a la cocina.

Esta unicornio le resultó bastante extraña por el comportamiento que tenía, se parecía a Kivery. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, encendió la unicornio el horno para que nadie los oyera hablar. Las paredes tienen oídos. Al parecer esta yegua sabía lo que se hacía, se notaba que era hija del asesino, insegura, muy normal en situaciones desesperadas y peligrosas. También vio que era unicornio, algo raro, ya que Kivery era un pegaso. Puede que se enamorara en el pasado de una unicornio.

No pudo evitar admirar la belleza de su hija, nunca antes había visto a una yegua tan hermosa. Mery incluso se sorprendió de tal belleza, la yegua que estuvo con su novio tuvo que ser una poni muy bella. El color del pelaje no coincidían con él así que tenía que ser de la madre o tal vez la mezcla en los dos. No le gustaba sacar el asunto de su familia, tal vez fuera un tema muy delicado para ella, por lo que la consejera real dejó en paz a la unicornio violeta oscuro.

-Bien. Preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

-Me has respondido casi todo.

-Pues mejor. No tengo que hacer nada entonces.

-Me resulta raro que seas la hija de Kivery.

-Si… mucha gente no se lo cree.

-Pero no entiendo porque no me lo quiso decir.

-Es propio de él ser muy callado. Aunque me hago una idea.

-Porque dices eso.

-Entre nosotros dos, hay un pasado muy oscuro y no querrá contarlo. Es muy serio.

-Es muy cierto (risita)

-Antes de nada quisiera avisarte de que me quedaré con él durante un tiempo, te lo digo porque a lo mejor te voy a quitar tiempo por si quieres estar con él.

-No pasa nada, quiero que esté con alguien que no sea yo. Aunque mucha gente no lo sabe, es muy corto de palabras. Le vendrá bien estar contigo.

-Dime ¿Te gusta mi padre?

-Que… bueno, si me gusta. Dijo con vergüenza y colorada.

-¿Dime lo que te gusta de él?

-Pues, lo que más me gusta es que es muy cariñoso, siempre me abraza y me besa. Siempre que puede me regala cosas o me intenta liberar estrés para no verme enfadada o preocupada. Y… puede que para algunas yeguas no les parezca guapo pero para mí sí lo es. Dijo muy roja.

Jajajajajajajaja estas roja como un tomate. Dijo la unicornio partiéndose de risa.

Jejeje… ¿Cómo es que has venido ahora?

Tengo que tratar asuntos muy importantes con él.

-¿Eres asesina?

-No, peor aún, templaria.


	6. Capitulo 6 Contra la corona

**Holaaaaa aquí os traigo el capitulo sexto, perdonad el retraso, he tenido algunos problemas, pero lo importante es que lo he traído. Como siempre disfrutad del capítulo y decirme en los comentarios cuanto os ha gustado o criticar los errores que he cometido o alguna parte del fic que no os ha gustado. Gracias por leerlo.**

Un sujeto se levantaba dolorosamente del suelo, en otras palabras, era Spike. Este veía el entorno en el que se halla. No veía a Kivery, ni siquiera a Twilight, por lo que le entró el pánico. Se dispuso a buscar por las habitaciones, hasta que los vio sentados en el salón tomando un poco de comida para picar.

El dragón avanzó hacia ellos con algo de furia porque nadie se había preocupado por él.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-hola Spike ¿Has descansado? Respondió Kivery tumbado en el sofá.

-¿Como que he descansado? Pero si caí desmayado por esta. Dijo el dragón con enfado mientras señalaba a la hija del asesino.

-Oye que la esta tiene nombre. Respondió con enfado.

-Perdona es que no sabe quién eres. Ella es mi hija. Dijo Kivery. Su hija miró al dragón con una sonrisa.

-Queeeeeeeee. Gritó Spike.

-No sé porque te extraña tanto, ya te dije que desconocías muchas cosas sobre mí.

-Sí, ya sabía que tenías una hija. Pero es que tiene la misma edad que Twilight y tú tienes dieciocho años.

-Tiene razón cariño, como puedes tener una hija de diecisiete años. Dijo Mery.

-Digamos que la magia de los fragmentos del edén poseen unas partículas que rejuvenecen el cuerpo. Además las princesas lo hacen, la única diferencia que hay entre ellas y yo es que las princesas son las soberanas y yo no tengo jefe. Por lo que produce rabia y celos en lo superiores reales, ya sabes, consejeros, generales….

-No sabía eso. Dijo Mery.

-Entonces las princesas son inmortales por los fragmentos del edén. Preguntó Twilight.

-Sí.

-Y que son los fragmentos del edén.

-no se me permite hablar sobre eso.

-Pero si no tienes jefe.

-Ya, pero no quiero empezar una guerra.

-Una guerra.

-si… Olvídalo. No le preguntéis cosas sobre mí. Hablad con ella. Dijo Kivery señalando a su hija.

-Es cierto me he olvidado de ti. Veo que tienes mi edad. Dijo la princesa de la amistad.

-Bueno no me gusta hablar mucho de mí. Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-En eso te pareces a tu padre. Es muy serio y frio con todos. Dijo la consejera real mirando al asesino con cara seria.

-Que a nadie le importa mi vida.

-No te preguntan sobre tu vida siempre, nunca entablas conversación con nadie. Eres muy antisocial. Me avergüenzas delante de la gente.

\- Claro, te dejo en vergüenza delante de un montón de aristócratas y lameculos monárquicos. Con esa gente es normal dar vergüenza, si no eres como ellos te desprecian. Bueno, a lo que vamos. Diles tu nombre cielo.

-Vale. Me llamo Moon Light.

\- Que raro.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- tu nombre no pega con tu apariencia. Dijo el dragón

-Eso es porque ella no es así. Respondió Kivery.

-No me sorprende, cada vez se nota que es tu hija. Nunca te fías de nadie.

Moon fue cubierta por su magia, poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando una forma distinta a la de un poni. Comenzaron a aparecer alas, pero no alas de pegasos, estas poseían una membrana de piel, parecidas al de los murciélagos. Luego sus colmillos crecieron hasta poder verse a simple vista. Su color de piel cambio a azul marino oscuro, pero el pelo era rubio.

-¡Eres un poni murciélago! Dijo aterrado Spike mientras se escondía detrás de Twilight.

-Si ¿Algún problema? Preguntó Moon.

-Cuentan las leyendas que son seres oscuros, creados por Nightmare Moon, para protegerla de los soldados de la luz. Dijo con algo de miedo la princesa de la amistad.

-Baaahhh esas leyendas son bobadas, no son malos. La parte de la historia en la que son creados por Luna, es cierta, pero lo demás es falso.

-¡O venga ya! Fueron creados para eso. Dijo Spike.

-Que no hombre, nos son tan malos como parecen, además su madre no era una poni mala. Dijo el asesino provocando que su hija se acurrucara entre sus brazos.

-Entonces tu mujer.

-Novia. Interrumpió Kivery.

-Tu novia, era un poni murciélago.

-Sí.

-Woow, eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo Spike.

-¿Cómo es que tuviste una hija con ella? Pensaba que los poni murciélagos solo podían tener hijos con ponis de su misma especie. Preguntó la consejera real.

-Técnicamente es cierto, pero los pegasos son los únicos que pueden tener descendencia con ellos.

-¿Dónde suelen vivir los ponis murciélagos?

-Pues en Canterlot, si buscas bien, encontraras bares o tabernas donde se reúnen. No son muy bienvenidos en ciertas zonas.

-Oye papá si quieres puedes venir conmigo a uno de esos bares, dentro de media hora tengo que ir a uno, me esperan unos soldados.

-Estupendo, así saldré a tomar el aire ¿Vienes Spike?

-Pues… No sé. Dijo mirando a Twilight.

-Ve Spike, así puedes entrenarte. Respondió entre risitas.

-Ok ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo. Dijeron el asesino y la templaria al unísono.

-¿Pero no era en media hora?

-Mi querido Spike, estoy completamente seguro de que lo vas a pasar muy mal con nosotros jajajajajaja. Dijo Kivery con muchas carcajadas.

Kivery se vistió con su nuevo traje pero sin ponerse la capucha. Su hija se puso la armadura real de los soldados solares, solo que en vez de ser dorada, esta era azulada y el terciopelo del casco era de color rojo. Spike solo se colocó la espada y ya está. Esto sorprendió un poco a Kivery porque aun no había pensado en el traje de su aprendiz, pero se limitó a olvidarlo. Ya lo pensaría en otro momento.

Después de vestirse, todos se despidieron de Twilight y de Mery, ya que ellas prefirieron quedarse en el hotel. Salieron de Cloudsdale y se dirigieron volando hacia Canterlot. A pesar de la gran distancia entre Canterlot y Cloudsdale, no tardaron ni una hora en llegar a su destino, algo difícil de creer. Nuestro asesino estaba todavía recuperándose y Spike nunca había volado, por lo que su viaje debería a ver sido más lento. Cuando llegaron, empezaron a caminar por las calles, observaron el turismo de la gran ciudad.

La ciudad crecía por momentos, aunque a Kivery le parecía igual, Eso sí, la nobleza paseaba por las lujosas calles para admirar las prendas y los grandes lujos que se podían permitir. Muchos se sorprendían de ver a los tres. Resultaba ser un trío bastante atrayente: Un dragón, un pegaso y un poni murciélago. No eran un simple trío. Pusieron caras de asco y comenzaron a murmurar, algo que a Kivery le sentó fatal.

-Ves que nos odian Spike. Dijo el asesino.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Porque somos distintos a ellos. Por cierto la mayoría son corruptos.

Spike no entendió muy bien esto último. Llegaron hasta una zona donde se veía muy pobre, miserable. Una calle digna de ladrones y de la zona mala de la ciudad. Al dragón le resultó algo amenazador estas calles, no eran lugares precisamente para descansar, Finalmente se pararon en una puerta de madera de un edificio mediano, se llamaba "La Pequeña Yegua".

-Tened cuidado, últimamente andan muy alterados todos los guardias. Dijo Moon mientras daba dos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Si? Pregunto un poni detrás de la puerta.

-Queremos entrar.

-Con el cuchillo…

-Corto el filete.

-Si correcto entra. Dijo el guardia mientras abría la puerta.

Los tres entraron en la taberna, estaba lleno de guardias, de todos los tipos. Guardias lunares, guardias solares, consejeros reales y algún que otro Wonderbolt. Los tres buscaron una mesa para poder sentarse y tomar algo, aunque eso solo lo hacía Kivery. Moon y Spike se limitaron a esperar a los soldados que tenían que venir, mientras que nuestro asesino se limitó a comer carne. Algo sorprendente, porque la carne no se servía en Canterlot, pero como era una taberna controlada por guardias lunares, podían conseguir toda la comida posible.

-¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento así? Preguntó el dragón.

-Es que no he almorzado.

-¡Pero si son las tres de la tarde!

-Es que en el menú había pollo. Dijo mostrando el menú.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, por la puerta entraron tres ponis solares que conocía perfectamente Kivery. Este cambió repentinamente de postura y se colocó la capucha, pero eso sí, siguió comiéndose el pollo. El dragón notó esto por lo que le preguntó si se sentía bien. El asesino solo respondió que estaba bien y que se había atragantado con un hueso del pollo. Los guardias avanzaron hasta sentarse en las sillas restantes de la mesa en la que estaban, Kivery rezaba a Celestia de que le sacara de allí.

-Hola Moon ¿Qué tal estás? Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar.

-¿Quiénes son estos?

-Pues son Spike el dragón y Kivery Titan.

-No debería de extrañarme, como siempre comes carne. Te delata.

-Si lo sé, respondió secamente.

-Que pasa, no te gusta ver a los viejos amigos.

-No sois mis amigos.

-Está bien los dos, a partir de ahora Kivery, tú no hablarás. Spike y yo si ¿Queda claro?

-Sí. Me iré a la barra. Dijo el asesino cogiendo su palto de pollo mientras se dirigía a la barra de la taberna.

Era alargada, tenía forma circular. Llegaba desde las botellas de vino, hasta escasos metros de la entrada. Kivery se sentó en una de las sillas que había, total, estaban todas vacías. Dejó su plato de pollo y prosiguió masticando y tragando el alimento, pero alguien, dentro del mostrador, se dirigió hacia él. Era una poni murciélago con el crin azul marino y el pelaje negro.

-Hola, no he podido evitar verte comer carne. Dijo poniéndose enfrente suya.

-¿Te resulta raro?

-Todos solemos comer carne, los de nuestra especie. Pero un poni normal como tú, es bastante extraño.

-No soy normal. Dijo arrancando una pata del pollo.

-¿No te sientas con ellos? Preguntó la poni señalando donde estaban Spike y Moon.

-Bah, están con un hijo de puta.

-¿Tanto odio le tienes a esos guardias?

-Sí, hicieron algo imperdonable.

-¿No te preocupa que sean guardias? Te podrían arrestar por lo que has dicho.

-No lo creo, además soy amigo de las princesas y comandante del ejército.

-¡¿Eres comandante?! ¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó con mucha ilusión.

-Kivery Titan. Respondió a la vez que arrancaba con los dientes un trozo de la pechuga del pollo.

-¡Eres el legendario Kivery Titan! Gritó la poni haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y voltearan a mirar hacia el asesino.

Toda la taberna que en silencio, ni siquiera se oía el aleteo de una mosca. Esto suponía un problema para el asesino, un bar lleno de guardias lunares no era un sitio seguro, sobre todo para él. Uno de los solados que estaban sentados se levantó y fue hacía él, nuestro protagonista estaba preparado por si le atacaba o intentaba hacer algo. Se paró al lado suyo y cogió su pata para estrechársela.

-Me alegra que esté por aquí. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y yo igualmente. Dijo muy serio.

-Perdone pero es que no sabía que había venido al reino ¿Se va a quedar?

-¡Es el nuevo comandante del ejército! Dijo la camarera.

Todos vitorearon ante el nuevo nombramiento del asesino, se levantaron e hicieron un círculo alrededor de él. Le ofrecieron mucha comida gratis, bebidas y no pararon de elogiarlo. Era un Dios. Cada guardia empezaba a preguntarle cosas sobre su vida: porque había venido ahora, que hacía en esta taberna, si vivía por aquí cerca… Cada pregunta la contestó a su debido tiempo, no sin antes probar el filete de ternera que le habían ofrecido gratis.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó la camarera.

-Está bueno ¿Puedes traer mayonesa? Preguntó Kivery.

-Claro.

-Antes de que te vayas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Venus Water.

-Gracias Venus. Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la camarera.

-(Todos) uuuuuuuhhhh.

-Callaos todos. Jajajajajaja. Respondió Kivery haciendo que todos se reían.

-Por cierto ¿Tiene a alguien especial? Preguntó una de las yeguas que eran guardias.

-Sí, se llama Mery.

-¿La consejera real? Debe de ser difícil estar con ella. Dijo uno de los guardias machos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, cuando usted se fue de Equestria en misión secreta, cuando faltaba un mes para que volviera uno de los consejeros suplentes intentó cortejarla. Bueno, yo cuando lo vi pensaba que habíais cortado, por que por culpa de esa misión tuvisteis que cortar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mery se fue corriendo llorando, tal vez dijo algo de ti. No sé muy bien.

-(ojos entrecerrados) así que se fue llorando.

-¿Vas a ir a por él? Preguntó una de las yeguas.

-Si le pegara una paliza, vosotros me ayudaríais diciendo que la culpa es del consejero.

-Por supuesto que sí. Dijeron casi todos.

-Lo digo porque ya sabéis como son los guardias solares, muy serviciales a no castigar, perdonar. Dijo en tono de burla.

-Es verdad, son muy nenazas.

-Bueno tampoco hay que enfadarse con ellos, si creen en eso, que sigan creyendo ¿Queréis coger? Preguntó el asesino cogía algunos platos de carne y se los acercaba a los guardias.

Al momento los solados lunares comenzaron a soltar lágrimas por sus delicados ojos. Kivery se sorprendió mucho ante esta escena, que los soldados lunares lloraran era muy anormal. Todos cogieron como animales trozos de carne para absorber su sangre asada y masticar la jugosa y tierna carne roja. El asesino cogió otra pata de pollo y prosiguió desarrollando el proceso de obtención de energía llamado comer.

Venus regresó con el bote de mayonesa en la mano. Se quedó alucinada al ver todos comiendo como animales la carne que le habían ofrecido a Kivery. Fue corriendo para salir de la barra y llegar hacia donde estaba el asesino.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se comportan así?

-Solo les he ofrecido mi comida, me parecía mal comerme toda la comida yo solo.

-Eres muy generoso. Dijo mientras abrazaba al asesino.

-Veras es que desde que vino el comandante Red Cape ha ido creando nuevas leyes y prohibiendo las antiguas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A los soldados lunares se les prohibió comer carne!

-¿En serio?

-Muy en serio. Cuando le has ofrecido la comida y al saber que eres el nuevo comandante de Canterlot, no habrán resistido la tentación de volver a comer carne. Llevan sin comer carne unos tres meses.

-Tres meses es mucho para ellos ¿No sabía que tenía tanta influencia Red?

-Al parecer si, como no hay nadie supervisando Cloudsdale, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-Por encima de mi cadáver, Venus comete mi pollo. Dijo Kivery levantándose con mucha rapidez y dirigiéndose a la mesa de Spike.

-Spike, ven ¡AHORA! Gritó el asesino mientras se iba fuera de la taberna. Solo para ser seguido por su aprendiz dragón.

Los dos salieron de la taberna, se sentaron en un banco que había al lado de una tienda de diseño de moda. El asesino se colocó bien la capucha para que no le vieran la cara.

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó el dragón con muchos nervios.

-El comandante Red Cape está haciendo de las suyas en Canterlot, quiero que encuentres información sobre su localización, aliados, fuentes de ingresos todo lo que puedas averiguar. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo ¿No?

-Sí, pero no necesito un traje antes.

-Cierto, por esa razón te pondrás un traje diseñado a tu gusto, pero que tenga capucha amigo.

-¿Donde lo consigo?

-En serio me lo preguntas, tu ex novia era es diseñadora, que te lo haga ella.

-No era mi novia. Dijo con enfado.

-Me da igual, además tendrás que aguantar cosas como estas cuando te entrenes en el ejército.

-¿En el ejercito?

-Olvida lo que he dicho. Ya estás tardando. Dijo levantándose del banco y empezando a batir sus alas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al hotel, reúnete conmigo allí en dos horas. Respondió mientras volaba de vuelta a Cloudsdale.

-Que mosca le habrá picado.

_**Hotel Pegasus**_

Kivery llegó al hotel en una hora. Al entrar por la puerta no vio a nadie en el salón, por lo que miró en las habitaciones privadas. Al abrir la suya encontró a la princesa de la amistad y a la consejera real leyendo cada una un libro. Sabía el asesino que a Mery le gustaban los libros pero para estar leyendo todo el rato, resultaba algo raro en ella. Está en su turno libre, más razón para que se fuera a dar una vuelta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya si son mis dos ponis preferidos.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó Mery.

-Divinamente querida mía ¿Y tú su majestad?

-Sí, muy bien. Respondió sin hacerle caso.

-¿No está contigo Spike y Moon?

-No, Moon se ha quedado y Spike está investigando.

-¿Has disfrutado del viaje?

-Más de lo que te imaginas ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo al salón?

Los dos se fueron al sofá. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Kivery se colocó en el sofá de formada tumbada y levanto sus dos patas delanteras como un niño pequeño diciendo "Ven". Mery suspiro ante el comportamiento de su novio pero obedeció igualmente. Se colocó entre sus patas y miraron al horizonte como si estuvieran pensados o como si hubieran hecho el amor.

-He estado con los guardias lunares.

-¿Y?

-Me han recibido como un héroe. En una taberna, incluso me han dado comida gratis en la taberna en la que estábamos.

-¿Qué has comido?

-Pollo y ternera, aunque también me han servido más comida, pero la he ofrecido para los guardias, me daba cosa que me miraran mientras comía.

-Tienes muy bien corazón. Dijo Mery mientras estiraba el cuello para darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Sí, me lo suelen decir.

-¿Cómo han respondido?

-Como animales. Dijo seriamente.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó acariciándole en el pecho.

-No, no estoy bien. Lloraron cuando les ofrecí mi comida, parecían muertos de hambre.

-¿Qué lloraron?

-Luego me contó la camarera que ese mal nacido de Red Cape les prohibió comer carne ¡Como se puede ser tan ruin!

-Cariño, tranquilo, estás muy alterado.

-Es que no puedo olvidarlo. Dijo rompiendo el abrazo, levantándose del sofá y yendo a una ventana que ofrecía una vista perfecta de Cloudsdale.

La consejera real avanzó a su posición para poder abrazarle. Apoyo su cabeza en su cuello para hablarle en el oído.

-Sé que no te gusta la injusticia, ni que maltraten a los débiles. Y entiendo que no puedas olvidarlo. Pero no te tienes que alterarte, tranquilízate.

-Lo sé, no me gusta que hagan esas cosas a la gente.

-Otra razón que explica mi amor por ti. Dijo Besando a Kivery.

-Así… respondió el asesino mientras levantaba con sus alas a su amada.

-(Risita) Vamos a la otra habitación. Dijo Mery.

_**Tienda de diseño**_

Spike se dirigió a una tienda de diseño para perfeccionarse un traje adecuado para él. Dentro de la tienda se encontró al último poni que quería ver, Rarity trabaja en esta tienda por una simple razón. Recibió una carta en la que ordenaba una sección de trajes para un diseñador de ropa, ya sabéis, esos diseñadores únicos y súper perfeccionistas. Esto iba ser divertido.

-Hola Spike ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues me preguntaba si podías perfeccionarme un traje.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo lo quieres?

-Pues he pensado que se parezca a la moda que se lleva últimamente en Canterlot. Algo llamativo.

-Ya sé que quieres decir ¿Quieres algún color?

-Pues ponle… Verde y que tenga un poco de azul.

Rarity y Spike se pusieron manos a la obra, aunque esto no le gustó al dragón. Ponerse a trabajar con ella resultaba un poco cutre y además, su relación con Twilight podría llevarle serios problemas al estar con la modista. Al final acabó por hacer el trabajo de esclavo: Traer materiales, ayuda cosmética, pisapapeles, etc. Con el traje acabado, solo quedaba ponérselo, mirar si le quedaba bien y largarse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Te parece bien? Preguntó la poni malvavisco.

Spike se miró en el espejo. El traje estaba compuesto por una camisa larga de color blanca tipo del siglo XVIII, una gran chupa verde que le llegaba a los tobillos y por la parte frontal de esta, tenía unos botones que estaban dentro de una franja de color azul que llegaba hasta el extremo final de la chupa. La franja solo medía 5 centímetros de anchura. Unos pantalones verdes de un material tan duro como los vaqueros pero flexibles como una goma del pelo. Unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad del peroné y por último, lo más importante, una capucha que estaba unida a la chupa, le cubría totalmente la cabeza, igual que la de Kivery.

-Es impresionante Rarity y lo has hecho en media hora. Me lo quedo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¿Cuánto te debo por todo?

-No, es un regalo para ti.

-¿Estás segura de que no te lo pague?

-No te preocupes, somos amigos ¿No?

-Si… Respondió un poco serio el dragón.

-¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy distante cuando hemos hecho el traje.

-No es nada… Solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas.

-Si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo. Dijo Rarity haciendo que pensara el dragón.

-Rarity ¿Te peleaste con Twilight hace dos días?

-Pues… Es verdad ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Preguntó con nervios.

-Porque es en lo que he estado pensando todo el día.

-Twilight te lo ha contado. Dijo apanda la poni malvavisco.

-Si…

-Así que ella ha ganado. Dijo interrumpiendo al dragón.

-¿Qué ha ganado?

-(Bocazas) nada Spike…

-No me mientas. Respondió con enfado.

-(Suspiro) perdona por mentirte Spike. Verás, Twilight y yo nos peleamos por tu corazón. Las dos coincidamos contigo, las dos estábamos enamoradas por ti, así que quedamos que quien ganara tu corazón, la perdedora no volvería estar contigo. Desde el punto de vista romántico.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué todo esto era un simple juego?! Gritó a la poni con enfado.

-No Spike, solo queríamos…

-¡Me da igual lo que me digas! Tengo trabajo que hacer, mientras tanto aléjate de mi durante un tiempo. Respondió cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-Ahora me odia. Dijo Rarity echando lágrimas.

_**Canterlot**_

Spike, con mucha furia se dirigió a un banco de un parque que había cerca. Intento por todos los medios tranquilizarse, no quería que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su misión. Pensó en las palabras que le había dicho la princesa de la amistad, no sirvieron de mucho la verdad, por lo que probó ha golpear al primer arbolo que miró. Se acercó al árbol, se preparó su puño para ser descargado y golpeó con todas sus furias al árbol. Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, el árbol salió disparado por los aires. No recordó que al crecer, sus energías y fuerzas también lo hacen.

El árbol cayó cerca de una carroza, interponiéndole el paso. El dragón no dudó en ayudar al cochero para que prosiguiera su camino. El cochero se asustó un poco de Spike, un dragón de su medida es normal que asuste a un poni, estos seres son muy miedosos. El dragón quitó el árbol con mucha facilidad, con sus dos garras, lo levanto y lo colocó de vuelta a su posición original.

-Perdone por el desastre, es que estaba enfadado.

-No pasa nada joven, has demostrado que eres un buen dragón, al principió pensé que me ibas a comer.

-jejejeje si.

-¿Quién es el joven? Peguntó el poni que estaba dentro del cochero.

-Es un dragón que me ha ayudado quitar el obstáculo del camino.

-(Si he quitado el árbol yo solo) :(. Pensaba Spike.

-¿Un dragón? Pregunto el poni asomándose a la ventana de la carroza.

Al ver quién era el dueño de la carroza, Spike se quedó sin aliento. Era la mismísima princesa Luna, su tía.

-Pero si es nuestro sobrino Spike, nos alegramos de verte. Dijo la princesa luna mientras salía del carro y abrazaba a su sobrino.

-Me ahogas tía Luna.

-Perdona Spike ¿Cuándo has crecido? Estas muy apuesto.

-Me estás avergonzando. Dijo muy rojo.

-Pero si es verdad, te vemos muy apuesto y muy guapo con vuestro traje.

-Bueno que sí, que estoy muy guapo ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Por supuesto, ven.

El dragón y la princesa de la noche subieron al carruaje. Spike pensó que podría sacar información de ella, al ser princesa tendría que tener influencia en el ejército, a pesar de que sus guardias sean los lunares. Fueron hablando de diversos temas, temas que al dragón no le interesaban en ese momento, por lo que inventó un tema que se pudiera derivar hacia el comandante Red Cape.

-¿Te has fijado que las carreras de pegasos están canceladas?

-Qué raro, se suponía que en esta época del año se celebraban.

-Al parecer un tal red Cape los ha cancelado.

-¿El comandante Red Cape?

-El mismo.

-Se supone que no puede mandar en esa zona.

-Lo sé, muchos pegasos se han quejado de eso ¿Sabes por casualidad donde vive?

-Si vive en Cloudsdale, en el hotel de cinco estrellas llamado Hotel Pegasus.

-Qqque has dicho. Tartamudeo el dragón.

-Si… Vive en Cloudsdale, pero manda en Canterlot, jajajajaja no os resulta gracioso. Reía Luna.

Spike no respondió, solo pensaba en su mentor. Si descubría que el mayor enemigo de los templarios residía en el mismo edificio que un comandante de alto rango del ejército, las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Debía inventarse una escusa convincente para su tía, Luna no es fácil de engañar. Piensa dragón ¡VAMOS PIENSA!

-oh no. Gritó Spike.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me ha olvidado una cosa que comprar, me tengo que dar prisa. Dijo mientras se bajaba del coche.

-Te puedo acompañar si quieres. Dijo un poco preocupada por el dragón.

-No te preocupes tía Luna, mañana quedamos en el castillo ¿Ok? Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, si no me comeré tus huesos. Dijo con la voz de Canterlot y convirtiéndose en Nightmare Moon. El dragón y todos los ponis se quedaron paralizados por el miedo.

-Es broma tonto, nos vemos. Respondió mientras su carroza se marchaba.

Después de esta escena, el dragón marchó con mucha prisa hacia Cloudsdale, volando claramente. Rezaba a Celestia de que no pasara nada hasta que llegara al hotel.

-Espero que no bajen al restaurante que tiene dentro del hotel.

_**Hotel Pegasus**_

-¿Qué tal si bajamos al restaurante que tiene incorporado el hotel? Preguntó el asesino.

-Nos vendría muy bien para salir un rato, además así no me pongo a cocinar. Dijo Mery.

-No, no tú cocina igualmente, que no quiero que te oxides. Después tira la comida a la basura para los perros. Dijo Kivery en broma pero Mery se lo tomo más en serio.

-Esta noche duermes en el sofá. Dijo enfadada.

-Venga no te enfades. Dijo abrazando a la consejera real.

-Era broma. Dijo mientras mordía sus orejas.

-Vale te perdono, pero para ya de morderme las orejas. Dijo intentando liberarse, pero no pudo.

-Tortolitos nos vamos ya. Dijo un poco impaciente la princesa de la amistad.

Los dos pararon de hacerse cositas y bajaron al restaurante. Los tres fueron con ropa, el restaurante tenía como norma ir vestido, en otras palabras, e restaurante era pijo. Kivery se vistió con su traje, Mery se vistió con un vestido muy bonito de color blanco, era alargado y un poco simple, aunque en el extremo final del vestido estaba acabado con ondulaciones. Y Twilight llevaba el mismo vestido que se puso en el día de la gala.

Llegaron a la entrada del restaurante donde le sirvieron una mesa para los tres. El problema se inicio al decidir la comida que iban a tomar, era un restaurante rico, así que la comida era pequeña y nada llevaba carne. La princesa pidió una ensalada al estilo Canterlot, vamos que era una ensalada pero con condimentos de otros lugares de Equestria. La consejera real se pidió un omelette cuatro quesos. Y finalmente, Kivery se pidió unos espaguetis con tomate.

-Unos espaguetis no son muy buenos en restaurantes como estos. Dijo Twilight.

-Ya, pero es que era lo único que me gustaba del menú.

-Me resulta raro que no te guste a comida normal de un poni, mucha fruta y verdura. Respondió.

-Es que cuando estás en el reino de los dragones te acabas acostumbrando a ellos.

-¿Estuviste en el reino de los dragones? Preguntó con entusiasmo la princesa de la amistad.

-¿Por qué crees que como carne? Era lo único que había para comer.

-¿Y cuando estuviste en el reino de los dragones? Preguntó la consejera.

-Hace un par de años.

¿Qué hacías allí?

-Me entrenaron allí. Había un destacamento de asesinos ponis y dragones que querían hacer una base de la hermandad en aquella zona. Yo cuando llegué no era más que un novato, una mierda. Fui aprendiendo poco a poco y acostumbrándome al entrenamiento, pero cuando acabé me quedé un poco. Me gustaba el sitio.

-¿Si tanto te gustaba porqué te fuiste?

-Por trabajo, hubo un problema en el Imperio de Cristal y me destinaron para solucionarlo.

-¿Tu solo?

-No mujer, estuve con tres asesinos: mi hermano, y dos ponis que no recuerdo sus nombres. Sé que una era una yegua. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

-¿Parece que te importa? Preguntó Mery.

-Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero al final hicimos las paces. Aunque no tendría que haber acabado así. Dijo el asesino muy pensativo.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-Es posible, si es verdad lo que me contaron, puede que sí. A lo mejor viajo al Imperio de Cristal y la busco.

-Has influido mucho en diferentes sitios por lo que veo. Será cierto lo que dice Celestia de ti. Dijo Twilight.

-¿Que es lo que dijo? Deseo saberlo.

-Según ella eres una importante en este reino, sin ti podríamos estar perdidos, aunque ella cree que es mejor no interactuar contigo.

-Hace bien, lástima que no viva en Canterlot. Me lo pasaría muy bien con los guardias. Dijo el asesino riéndose.

-No sé si eso es bueno o divertido, seguro que la lías en el reino. Respondió Twilight con curiosidad.

-Tenlo por seguro que la liaría. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Preguntó Mery intentando cambiar de tema.

-Podemos hablar de cuando nos traen la comida me estoy muriendo de hambre. Dijo Kivery con enfado.

-Mira ahí viene el camarero con los paltos.

Una vez que el camarero dejó los paltos a cada uno, comenzó la batalla. El único que comía como si estuviese en la guerra era el asesino. Twilight y Mery se sorprendieron de esto, los modales en la mesa eran muy importantes, sobretodo en un restaurante rico. La consejera intentó que parara y aprendiera a comer de forma más "noble". No había comido desde hace un par de horas, además su apetito era voraz para aquellos platos que le gustaba.

-Cariño, debes comer con pequeños bocados y al mancharte la boca limpiarte la boca.

-Es que me da igual, si tengo hambre jajajaja.

-Te aconsejo que le hagas caso, nos están empezando a mirar. Dijo la princesa.

-Está bien, comeré como un ricachón.

Luego de la lección sobre como comer, dos ponis solicitaron una mesa y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, en un rincón que había a lo lejos. Uno de ellos iba con una gran capa roja y el otro iba vestido con una armadura de los soldados lunares. A Kivery le resultó algo raro que entrara un individuo así, pero no le prestó más atención.

Después de esta misteriosa entrada, los tres acabaron sus platos, solo quedaba el postre. Miraron el menú, había mucho que elegir: Helados, pasteles… Kivery no tenía muchas ganas de pastel, quería seguir comiendo platos normales, así que eligió un pastel de chocolate, pero solo una porción. Twilight un helado de vainilla y Mery un helado de fresa.

-Tengo ganas de comer carne. Dijo con melancolía el asesino.

-Venga anímate, seguro que mañana traen carne. Dijo la consejera.

-Si, tal vez, aunque igualmente me iré a la taberna "La Pequeña Yegua"

-Esa es la taberna que fuisteis ¿No?

-Sí pero…

Kivery se detuvo porque vio a su aprendiz con el nuevo traje. El dragón parecía que había corrido una maratón, se acercó rápidamente a su mentor para explicarle la información recibida por su tía. Al principio fue detenido por el poni que vigilaba la entrada, pero le permitió entrar. Seguramente porque se dio cuenta de que era un dragón. Spike se fijo en dos ponis que solo le miraban directamente, eran aquellos dos ponis que llamaron la atención del asesino.

-Perdón por entrar tan repentinamente. Dijo Spike mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Te veo bien con el traje chaval. Respondió Kivery.

-Sí pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-No pasa nada, dilo aquí en la mesa.

-Bueno está bien. Te acuerdas que buscara información sobre Red Cape.

-Sí.

-Pues parece ser que vive aquí.

-Aaaahhh vale ¿Entonces nos mudamos?

-No sé, nos quedamos y nos lo cargamos.

-Spike! Dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué? Es lo que hacemos los asesinos.

-No Spike, no podemos hacerlo. Dijo el asesino.

-¿Pero porque?

-Cuando hablé con tú madre me pidió que no matará a ningún templario, que solo lo atrapásemos y lo entregáramos.

-¿Por qué te lo pidió?

-Ya me conoce y matar ponis en un reino como este, resulta una falta de atención y si se enterasen de que nos da permiso para matar, podría haber una revuelta. Piensa con la cabeza. Estamos en un reino pacifista, bueno, hasta que haya alguna guerra.

-Resulta raro que nosotros nos llamemos asesinos. Dijo pensativo.

-Es que ya no somos asesinos. Dijo Kivery.

-Queeeee! Dijeron al unísono.

-¿No sois asesinos? Preguntó Twilight.

-No, primero porque me echaron de la hermandad. Segundo no matamos. Y tercero obedecemos a la corona.

-La verdad es que tiene razón. Dijo Mery.

-Da lo mismo, lo importante es saber quién es Red Cape.

-Sí, cierto ¿Nos vamos otra vez a la habitación?

-Venga. Dijo con seriedad Kivery.

-¿Nos vais a dejar aquí solas? Preguntó Mery.

-Solo será un momento, vamos a por un objeto que necesito. Respondió el asesino.

-Si algún poni te pregunta quienes somos nosotros, le respondes que el poni del traje negro era Kivery Titan, tu novio. Le susurró a Mery.

Después de esto, le dio un par de besos en la mejilla y se marcharon a la habitación. La consejera quedó un poco extrañada por esto, pero si su asesino se lo decía, seguro que era algo importante. Las dos señoritas, terminaron sus postres y esperaron a que volvieran. Los dos sujetos extraños de antes, salieron del rincón para sentarse en los asientos de los respectivos asesinos.

-Hola señoritas ¿Qué hacéis aquí solas?

-Pues estamos esperando a nuestros novios. Dijo secamente Twilight.

-¿Los dos que se han marchado?

-Sí. Respondió Mery muy seria.

-¿Te gusta mezclarte con otras especies? Dijo el poni de la capa roja.

-No hay nada malo en mezclarse con otras especies.

-¿Y ese poni quien era? El que se ha marchado y te ha besado.

-Se llama Kivery Titan.

Al decir el nombre, los dos quedaron tensos por el nombre del asesino. Algo raro pasaba en esta situación, porque estaban nerviosos al oír el nombre de Kivery, muy pocos conocen al gran asesino, bueno, ya nadie conoce al asesino, solo aquellos que los odian. Los dos no eran muy listos porque comenzaron a preguntar de forma sería y a la vez muy interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué queréis saber tanto de él?

-Nada solo por saber. Dijo el compañero de la capa roja haciendo que este le mirara.

-Lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que queremos preguntaros muchas cosas de él, porque es una leyenda, creíamos que estaba muerto.

-¿Si estaba muerto, como sabéis de él? Preguntó la princesa para pillarlos.

-Pues…

-Perdonad a mi amigo, es algo idiota. Leemos algunos libros y él apareció. Respondió el poni de la capa roja.

-Si queréis saberlo es mi novio, es muy encantador.

Al decir eso Kivery entró corriendo al restaurante, salto y golpeó con las dos patas de atrás al poni de la capa roja. Todos en el restaurante salieron como una estampida de animales para salir del campo de batalla. Excepto Twilight y Mery que se quedaron congeladas. Spike también apareció, pero fue para llevarse a las dos a un sitio seguro. El dragón agarró a las dos y las llevó fuera del restaurante, bueno, más bien era lo que iba hacer. Al final los tres se quedaron en la puerta para observar la pelea, claramente desde un sitio seguro, detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme insolente?! Dijo.

-A ver, que solo te he pegado, que no es para tanto.

-Soy el comandante Red Cape. Respondió mientras seguía diciendo cosas, pero fue interrumpido por el asesino.

-Mira te lo resumiré en cinco palabras: Me importa una puta mierda. Te vienes conmigo a Canterlot.

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo. Respondió poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Pues entonces no me dejas otra opción. Dijo Kivery lanzando un cuchillo al panel de control que mantenía funcionando las luces del restaurante.

Cuando se rompió, todas las luces se apagaron, haciendo que el lugar quedase oscuro. El restaurante no tenía ventanas, por lo que la luz del sol no pudo penetrar y alumbrar el sitio. Red y su compañero intentaron cubrirse en las mesas, para ello, las colocaron en horizontal por si el asesino les atacaba con cuchillas Pero no ocurrió nada de eso, se escucharon ruidos: vasos caían, sillas se movían… Esta situación alteraba a los dos ponis.

-Oye tenemos que dispersarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Si nos quedamos en un mismo sitio, nos pillará. Si nos separamos, cubrimos más territorio.

-Entendido.

Cada uno se movió por el lado opuesto, pero esto fue una mala idea. El compañero de Red cayó. Se movía cerca de las mesas para tener algo de resistencia hacia el asesino, aunque estaba muy equivocado. En una de las mesas, estaba debajo Kivery, en cuanto vio las patas de su enemigo, le agarró las de atrás y se lo llevó como si se tratase de una bestia.

-AAAAHHHH… Fue lo único que se oyó aparte de unos golpes que se oía a lo lejos. Era Kivery que lo estaba dejando inconsciente.

En este momento, Red tenía las pulsaciones muy elevadas, estaba nervioso. El comandante era mucho peor que su compañero, se abrió paso en medio de la sala para encontrar el origen de los golpes. Encontró un cuerpo tirado en un rincón, Red se dirigió hacia él. Se sorprendió bastante al ver el estado físico de su amigo: Tenía el rostro lleno de moratones, una de sus patas estaba rota y en el lomo tenía marcas rojas, dando a entender que había sido golpeado en aquella zona. Al bajar la guardia, el asesino se colocó detrás de él sin que este lo notara.

El comandante sintió la pata del asesino tocándole el hombro, respondió al momento con un derechazo, pero Kivery contraatacó parándole la pata, se la sujeto y la boleó a su izquierda provocando que su objetivo dejara libre sus costillas. Tan rápido como pudo, cerró la pezuña y golpeó con mucha fuerza las costillas de su oponente, rompiéndole unas cuatro al instante.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ¿Qué coño eres? Preguntó con mucho dolor. Sintió las patas del asesino agarrándole el cuello para levantarlo y que viera el rostro de Kivery.

-Tu pesadilla. Dijo en tono oscuro. Con su pata derecha le propinó un buen golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente como su amigo.

-Spike!

-¿Si?

-Envía una carta a tu madre, dile que vengan los guardias lunares, repito los guardias lunares, que solo vengan ellos. Dile que he atrapado a dos de los conspiradores. Dile también que si quiere venir que venga.

Al instante, Spike fue a por un rollo de papel para escribirle a su madre. La princesa y Mery se quedaron allí hasta que saliera Kivery, pero por alguna extraña razón no salía del restaurante. A Twilight se le vino la cabeza una idea brillante, pensó en utilizar su magia para aportar electricidad a las bombillas del restaurante. Al final funcionó y se iluminó todo el lugar. Consiguieron localizar al asesino en un rincón lejano, fueron hacia él corriendo para ver si estaba bien.

-Me alegra saber que saliste ileso. Dijo la consejera real abrazando a Kivery.

-Se me da bien. Respondió serio.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? Preguntó la princesa de la amistad señalando a los dos ponis tirados en el suelo.

-Más les vale, aunque si estuviese en su lugar, me gustaría estar muerto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Los templarios son muy crueles, si no terminas una misión o pero aun, si fracasas, no les impide sus superiores matarte.

-Son muy crueles ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Dijo Twilight con mucho odio.

-Si no tienes leyes que obedecer, es normal que todo el mundo haga lo mismo. Hacer lo que te salga del nísfero.

-¿Qué significa nísfero?

-Nisfero es una fruta japonesa, también se utiliza para decir que un tío hace lo que le da la gana.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Preguntó Mery.

-Seguramente un montón de problemas de estado y cosas así. Podéis quedaros, las dos trabajáis en el estado. Por cierto Twilight me han dicho que tú has leído muchas cosas y que lo sigues haciendo ¿Es cierto?

-Si ¿Por?

-Ven. Respondió Kivery mientras le ponía una de sus alas encima de su lomo.

-¿Sabes mucho de historia antigua y de mitología poni?

-Si

-¿Y de tecnología milenaria?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces necesito que me ayudes en un objeto que estoy estudiando, aunque no he obtenido mucha información de él.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que lo analices, investigues sobre él o que encuentres información que esté dirigida o referida hacia él. Si quieres probar el objeto, debo estar contigo.

-Pues claro que ayudaré, será muy interesante.

-Bien. Después hablamos. Dijo Kivery quitándole el ala de encima y dirigiéndose otra vez a la consejera real.

-¿De que habéis hablado?

-No te concierne.

-Soy la consejera real de las princesas y puedo ordenarte saber de qué has hablado con la princesa de la amistad.

-¿Estas celosa? Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Respondió con la cara roja.

-No te enfades que me enfadas a mí también. Dijo el asesino mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cuello con su cabeza.

-Oye cariño, no crees que te has pasado con tus "enemigos".

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, les has dejado marcas que le van a tardar en curarse y tienen varios huesos rotos.

-Ya que no se me permite matar, al menos puedo dar miedo. Además porque crees que he llamado a la princesa Celestia.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Te molestaron?

-¿Ellos? Preguntó señalando los cuerpos.

-Si.

-Empezaron a cortejarnos, hasta que les dije que eras mi novio. Y también con tu magnífica entrada.

-jejejeje te ha gustado.

Después de que enviara la carta el dragón, recibió inmediatamente la respuesta de Celestia. Avisó a los guardias lunares y marcharon hacia el hotel no sin antes con objetos que les servirían para que nadie husmeara en el lugar. Tardaron más o memos un minuto, Celestia era poderosa, así que podía teletransportar a un buen número de ponis sin perder el conocimiento al esforzarse.

Se dividieron en grupos de dos para iniciar sus trabajos. Varios de ellos intentaban sanar las heridas de las víctimas de Kivery, otros se ponían en medio de la entrada por si alguno intentaba enterarse de lo ocurrido, los periodistas de Cloudsdale son muy pesados. Cuando vieron el estado del comandante red no se alegraron, aunque otros si se alegraron. Más de uno mirada al asesino con cara de agradecimiento, mientras que otros lo saludaban con las patas. Pero la princesa del sol estaba muy enfadada con el asesino por cómo había tratado a los conspiradores.

-¡Como se te ocurre herirlos de esa forma, se te ordenó incapacitarlos! Gritaba Celestia llamando la atención de todos.

-¡A mí no me grites, eso te pasa porque eres una incompetente, si hicieras lo correcto no intentarían derrocarte!

-¡Como te atreves a decirme eso, los has dejado en un estado lamentable!

-¡No se me permite matar, pero me temerán por mis acciones, se lo pensaran antes dos veces si quieren cometer un delito!

-Esto es imposible, hablar contigo es como hablar con una mula.

-Y qué más da, se lo merecían. Lo importante es saber que vamos hacer con ellos. Yo creo que encerrarlos no es buena idea, pueden ayudarlos a salir ¿Conoces algún lugar para esconderlos?

-Podríamos esconderlos en las minas de cristal, desde el ataque de la boda de Cadance convertimos ese lugar en un escondrijo por si hubiese un ataque.

-Me parece bien. ¿Puede venir al interrogatorio Spike?

-Mi hijo, no debería meterse en estos asuntos.

-Pues debería, es de mi hermandad, su tamaño y fuerza han aumentado. Yo creo que está preparado.

-Así que ha crecido… Susurró Celesia.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Pues queda claro, los encerraremos en las minas de cristal para interrogarlos. Ven mañana a Canterlot a las diez de la mañana.

-Entendido ¿Puedo llevar comida?

-Sí. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues entonces me quedaré por aquí durante un rato. Dijo yéndose con los solados.

El dragón estaba ayudando a los solados en sus trabajos, tal vez podría aprender un par de cosas. No estuvo por mucho tiempo, ya que Twilight le llamó para hablar de un asunto importante. La princesa del sol notó esto, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de acompañarlos en su conversación. A lo mejor lo hacía por interés, pero en realidad quería entablar una conversación con ellos dos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían, salvo por salvar Equestria. Recordó los momentos de la academia, cuando se conocieron y estudiaban juntos.

En realidad no tendría que haberse metido con ellos, la princesa de la amistad y Spike hablaban sobre su relación, si ya era hora de revelársela a sus amigos. Kivery y Mery ya lo sabían, pero los elementos de la armonía no y mucho menos a la gobernante de Equestria. Twilight le dijo que tal vez, podrían decírselo primero a Celestia, después de todo era su madre, sin su permiso podrían meterse en graves problemas. Spike opinaba lo contrario, quería decírselo a sus amigas primero, con su apoyo podrían afrontar el miedo de decírselo a su madre. Da igual lo que proponían porque apareció finalmente Celestia preguntando sobre que hablaban.

-Hola hijo mío ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó abrazandole.

-Bien.

-¿No te abras alterado por todo lo que ha pasado?

-No, al revés, moló bastante. Dijo con entusiasmo.

-jajajaja mi pequeño. Dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla provocando una risita por parte de Twilight.

-Mi querida Twilight y gran amiga ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien alteza.

-No me llames así, con Celestia basta ¿De qué habláis?

-Ppues… Tartamudeo Spike.

-¿Nos disculpa un momento Celestia?

-Si por supuesto, estaré aquí.

La alicornio lavanda se llevó al dragón a unos dos metros de distancia, por si acaso oía algo su madre. Intentó tranquilizándolo sujetando su mano con su pata, este asunto de la familia resultaba difícil para él, nunca antes había le había pasado algo así. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Twilight le estaba mirando a los ojos y sintió su pata acariciando su garra, le entró mucho valor para afrontar al problema que tenía. Agarró a Twilight de la pata y se dirigieron hacia Celestia para decirle la verdad. No lo entendió pero el dragón se sintió poderoso al ser él quien iba decírselo, tal vez porque era un dragón. Los de su especie suelen ser muy orgullos tanto como arrogantes.

Esta se encontraba en el mismo sitio, solo que estaba mandando órdenes a los soldados que no estaban haciendo nada. El dragón esperó primero a que acabara de mandar órdenes, a lo mejor así prestaba más atención a lo que tenía que comunicarle. La alicornio blanca mandó a que los conspiradores fueran transportado inmediatamente a las cuevas de cristal, pero que ningún soldado solar o poni les viera haciendo su trabajo. Sería todo un escándalo. Y por último mandó limpiar o eliminar todo aquello que había quedado destrozado durante la pelea, no era la primera vez que un periodista registraba el lugar de un crimen. Además los ponis del hotel habían visto la pelea, seguramente ya lo sabe media Equestria.

-¿Mama podemos hablar un momento? Si te sobra tiempo. Dijo Spike muy decidido.

-Claro cielo ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno… Twilight y yo hemos hablado de esto y creemos que es mejor que tú seas la primera en saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que somos novios.

Al decir estas palabras resultaba un poco incomodo estar frente a su madre, no sabía muy bien cómo iba a acabar esto pero seguramente que a él no le iba a gustar. De repente apareció una gran sonrisa en la alicornio blanca, abrazó a su hijo, levantándolo en el aire sin importar que peso tuviera.

-Que alegría ¡Me da mucha felicidad que estés con una poni!

-Me asfixias. Dijo con la cara morada.

-Perdón hijo. Respondió soltándolo.

-Entonces no estás algo preocupada o disgustada.

-No ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Bueno, no es que mucha gente apruebe la mezcla de especies. Dijo Twilight.

-Mi querida amiga, el amor no tiene ni edad ni forma. Lo importante es que os ameis. Dijo Celestia provocando que los dos se avergonzaran.

-¿Entonces se lo digo a alguien? Preguntó.

-No por ahora no, pero a la tía Luna si puedes.

-Entendido y por casualidad habéis pensado tener hijos.

-¡Mamá!

-Que, es que me encantaría ser abuela. Dijo tiernamente.

-Oye Spike, he pensado en que podéis alojaros en Canterlot, ya que hemos descubierto a los conspiradores podrías vivir conmigo.

-¿Yo solo?

-También pueden venir vuestras amigas.

-Suena bastante bien. Dijo Twilight.

-Vale, me parece bien ¿Puede venir Kivery?

-Si… Respondió Celestia de mala gana.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Ahora mismo, preparad vuestras cosas. Nos teletransportaremos, enviaré unas cartas a vuestras amigas.

Tras acabar la conversación, llamaron a Kivery y a Mery para que cogieran sus pertenencias. No tardaron la verdad, digamos que sus pertenecías no eran muy importantes, además no se llevaron ropa. Con la magia poderosa de Celestia, fueron transportados al salón real. A cada uno se le asigno una habitación, en el caso del dragón y del asesino, vivirían en habitaciones dobles, para sus "acompañantes". Al final se convocó una reunión secreta para las mane six, los dos asesinos y la consejera real, la sargenta Sword y la hija de Moon. Esta fue avisada con antelación.

La reunión secreta solamente era una fiestecilla nocturna, dentro del salón real. Esto extrañó bastante a las manes six, el salón real era una parte del castillo muy sería, donde descansaba la gobernante de Equestria, donde se decidía la política. Pero Celestia dijo que realmente solo se sentaba y leía algo. La fiesta tenía de todo: Comida, incluso carne, música relajante, bebidas y bla bla bla. La intención de la fiesta era conocerse mejor, ya que la idea de de la alicornio blanca era juntar al asesino con los elementos de la armonía, hacerlos más poderosos, más amistosos. Una idea terrible. Kivery ni intentaba relacionarse con las mane six, prefería hablar con la sargenta Sword y con Mery, para que se llevaran bien.

-Kivery, veo que te has recuperado. Dijo Sword.

-Pero si es mi amiga la sargento ¿Cómo te va con tu guardia femenina?

-Pues bien, no me puedo quejar.

-Bien, eso está bien. Te presento a mi poni especial Mery.

-Cariño ya nos conocemos.

-Da igual así sabe que somos novios.

-ooohh sabía que al final erais novios, cuando intentó "comerte" sabía que te conquistaría. Dijo esto último con un tono romántico.

-Si… jejejeje. Se reía Mery con la cara roja.

-por cierto, buen trabajo asesino, atrapaste a los conspiradores, quien iba a pensar del comandante Red.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No se habla de otra cosa en la sal de los oficiales. Ya sabes, ese lugar donde nos reunimos los oficiales de alto rango y la realeza.

-Debería entrar.

-Pues no deberías, has levantado hostilidad con alguno de ellos. Por envidia, celos o porque te pasaste con él.

-Se lo merecía.

-Por mi bien, pero por los demás no. Incluso se te está valorando para entrar en el ejército, muchos te temen. Si les demuestras que ere muy poderoso, tal vez vayan a por ti.

-Si lo hacen estaré preparado. Respondió seriamente.

-No lo sé Kivery, muchos de ellos te odian porque eres imparable cuando utilizas tus habilidades contra el crimen. Muchos de los que hay allí son corruptos. Deberías relajarte.

-No, lo que he empezado ya no se puede detener.

-Si tú lo dices. Dijo Sword bebiendo una limonada.

Celestia se colocó en su trono para llamar la atención de todos, en realidad se sentó y tocó su vaso con una cuchara. No estaba segura de lo que iba hacer, tal vez iba a funcionar o tal vez no. Solo el destino lo podía saber.

-Mis queridos súbditos, os he visto progresar a lo largo de los años. Ver como vencíais enemigos muy poderosos y les perdonabais, aunque otros se los cargaban.

-Ese soy yo jajajaja. Dijo Kivery.

-Tengo la alegría de informar que los elementos de la armonía y el famoso ex asesino Kivery Titan, luchareis por la paz de Canterlot hasta capturar a todos los conspiradores que intentan apoderarse de vuestros elementos.

-No, no consentiré esto. No trabajaré con ellas. Puedo valerme por mi mismo.

-Lo siento pero así lo he ordenado.

-Me da absolutamente igual.

-Si sigues por un camino solitario no vencerás.

-No necesito la ayuda de unas jovencitas, soy mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas.

-¡Eh! Respondieron al unísono.

-Sin sus elementos no son nada, no son capaces de defenderse ellas mismas. Les diste unos poderes que aprendieron a utilizar, pero sin ellos, no me sirven.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarte a mi hijo entonces?

-Veo en él mucho valor, sé que puedo adiestrarlo, estar preparado para todo peligro.

-¿Y ellas no?

-Veo en ellas muchos destinos, la mayoría asociados con la grandeza, pero no las necesito ahora. Podrían entrenarse mientras. Spike aprenderá mucho más rápido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos chicas? Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-no, sino porque él es un dragón, es una especie perfecta para luchar, resistir y tiene habilidades ocultas que no consigue aprovechar. Por ejemplo puede ver en la oscuridad, tiene una buena fortaleza y una gran fuerza, se iguala a la mía. Si llegase a entrenarlo sería un buen soldado, solo que él no asesinará. Dijo serio y secamente.

-Si no te incorporas con las mane six, todo lo que hagas allí fuera no me haré responsable, se te buscará por romper la ley.

-Me ha quedado claro.

Después de esto, Kivery se marchó de la sala rumbo al hotel otra vez. Tenía cosas que hacer o eso fue lo que dijo antes de irse. Mientras volaba, comenzó a pensar en lo que iba hacer mañana, no tendría el apoyo de la corona, por lo que tenía que estar preparado para todo peligro. Cuando llegó al hotel, cogió rápidamente de un cofre las cosas necesarias para su "plan": Ropa, Dinero… De esto último tenía mucho, durante su vida, el asesino mató a numerosos objetivos y cada uno de ellos tenía un precio por su cabeza. Ahorró cada bit, además nunca utilizaba el dinero, para que, si la corona le pagaba siempre sus necesidades.

Antes de cenar, empezó a hacer ejercicios para fortalecer los músculos, llevaba un tiempo sin hacer ejercicio, desde el accidente. Tenía que fortalecerse de nuevo, porque dentro de dos días comenzaría su nuevo trabajo, debía estar preparado para todo. Al acabar quedó hecho un asco, se limpió en la bañera y cenó una pizza que pidió al servicio de habitaciones. Esperó a que vinieran los demás, no quería dormir solo, seguro que querrían hablar con él de todo lo sucedido. A las diez y media, volvieron otra vez a la habitación la consejera, la alicornio lavanda y el dragón. Vieron al asesino sentado en uno de los sofás contando el dinero que tenía guardado.

-¿Qué haces cariño?

-Contando el dinero que me queda.

-¿Cuánto llevas?

-Por ahora llevo… unos… 50000 bits y aun me queda bastantes monedas.

-¡50000 bits! Gritaron al unísono.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué vas hacer con él?

-Prepararme para lo que se avecina. No voy a contar con el apoyo de la corona, así que tendré que apañármelas solo. Por cierto, mandaré construir una casa cerca de Canterlot, en las afueras.

-¿Tienes tanto dinero que puedes permitirte construir una casa?

-Tengo bastante dinero ¿Te apetece vivir allí? Preguntó mirando a Mery.

-Pues estaría bastante bien en vez de movernos diariamente por todos sitios.

-Eso pensaba. La mandaré construir mañana, seguramente tardarán un mes.

-¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo? Preguntó Spike.

-No, si tengo dinero.

Tras acabar la conversación, Kivery no preguntó a nadie como terminó la fiesta, solamente se dirigió a la cama. No quería visitas, pero fue interrumpido por el dragón, quería hablar con él solo para saber que sería de él, si iba a ser un hombre buscado por la ley, tendría que averiguar si al final trabajaría para él. El asesino ya sabía lo que iba a decir, por lo tanto pensó en su destino, a lo mejor era más conveniente dejarlo al cuidado de su madre, al fin y al cabo era su madre. O tal vez introducirlo dentro del ejército para que aprendiera aun más, prefirió decirle la primera opción.

-Entonces Kivery ¿Qué va a ser de mi?

-Yo creo que deberías estar al cuidado de tu madre, supongo que te irá mejor.

-Y ya está.

-¿Cómo que ya está?

-No podré ayudarte en algún problema que tengas o ser tu acompañante.

-Es verdad pero estoy seguro de que te irá mejor.

-Bueno a lo mejor no me va tan mal con mi madre.

-¿Quieres un consejo?

-Dispara.

-No te dejes influir por la opinión de los demás, se tú mismo. Te lo digo porque vas a estar rodeado de lameculos o aristócratas, el verdadero enemigo del pueblo. Así que ten cuidado.

En ese momento entró Mery con un albornoz blanco, eso significaba que había salido de la bañera. Spike se marchó, no sin antes de despedirse de su querido amigo. Una vez fuera, el asesino abrazó a su novio y la atrajo hasta su cama donde se tumbaron los dos, ella encima y el abajo. Mery apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del asesino mientras que este le acariciaba el lomo. En realidad la consejera estaba un poco preocupada, cualquier acción cometida por su amor sería una violación contra la ley, las acciones de Kivery siempre van en contra de la ley.

-¿Qué va a ser de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se que cuando ves alguna injusticia tú la solucionas, pero tu forma de resolver cosas no es muy bien vista.

-Lo sé, más razón para que me detengan.

-Es que no sé qué va a pasar, tal vez yo no pueda ayudar, ser consejera no me da privilegios para que puedas saltarte la ley.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, si no nos vemos frecuentemente seguro que no nos van a molestar.

-¿Tú crees?

-Tu estate tranquila, tú has tu trabajo de siempre.

-Está bien.

-¿Alguna de las yeguas que estaban allí se ofendió por lo que dije?

-Creo que todas. Incluida la sargenta Sword.

-Será mejor que hable mañana con ella.

-Inténtalo pero me han dicho que es muy terca.

-Conmigo no lo será. Dijo mientras levantaba a Mery y la besaba con mucha pasión, sería porque esta noche era la última vez que iba a poder disfrutar ¿No?

Fue tumbándola poco a poco hasta que se quedó encima de ella. Le gustaba jugar con ella, así que comenzó a morder partes de su cuerpo. Haciéndole cosquillas para que se riera, aunque Mery también se sentía juguetona. Con su cola acariciaba el lomo de Kivery, haciendo que sintiera un manjar de dioses, los placeres de la carne habían comenzado.


	7. Capitulo 7 Dolor parte 1

**Hola otra vez, como veis he subido el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, si alguno se pregunta porque no he subido desde el verano, era porque en las vacaciones descanso y en los días de trabajo escribo. Lo digo por si alguien se extrañaba. Sobre la votación, ha sido 5 Mery y 0 Twilight. Ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá, que disfrutéis de la historia. Si alguien no sabe las partes de una armadura buscarlo en internet, si no entendéis a que viene esto pronto lo sabréis. Es para que lo entendáis mejor y os lo podáis imaginar con más facilidad. Vuestro vecino y amigo Mentor Assassin **

Amanecía por enésima vez en Ponyville, despertando a sus habitantes. Pero a quien le importa Ponyville, estamos en Cloudsdale, en el hotel Pegasus. Tras la noche que tuvo Kivery con Mery, nuestro protagonista marchó hacia Canterlot para asistir al interrogatorio del comandante Red Cape, no sin antes despedirse de su amada.

-Bueno… Estoy preparado: El traje lo tengo bien colocado y puesto, capucha puesta, botas listas, brazaletes no, por ahora, durante mí viaje me compraré unas cuantas cositas. Me parece que esto es todo.

-Se te olvida una cosa. Dijo Mery.

-El qu… Preguntó el asesino siendo interrumpido por un beso.

-Listo, ya te puedes ir. Dijo con una sonrisa la consejera real.

-Vale… Dijo el asesino con la cara roja.

-Tal vez te vea después en el castillo, yo entraré a las 11:30. Dijo Mery.

-Entendido, ¡¿Spike estás listo?! Grito Kivery.

-¡Siiiiii! Respondió el dragón.

-Date prisa son las 9:00.

-Debería llevarme la espada, es que estoy en duda de si llevármela al interrogatorio.

-Si, por qué no, ponte un cinturón y te la colocas.

_**2 minutos después**_

-Estoy listo. Dijo Spike.

-Pues entonces nos vamos.

Cuando salieron del Hotel Pegasus, batieron sus alas para coger un poco de velocidad. El viaje duró una hora, esto asombró bastante al asesino, ya que Spike aprendió muy rápido a utilizar sus alas. Antes de ir al castillo, Kivery se metió en una armería para comprar ciertos objetos. Entraron en una armería más o menos mediana, vendía muchos tipos de armas: Ballestas, espadas, lanzas, armaduras…

-Bien mí querido amigo vamos a comprar armamento para nuestras batallas o en nuestra caza de templarios.

-Pero no decías que no podía ir contigo porque si no, me pondrías en peligro.

-Sí, pero da igual, si quieres que te compre algo, me lo pides y ya está, además si vas a meterte en el ejercito vas a necesitar armas y armaduras.

-Mmm… Tal vez tengas razón.

-Bien, tu mira por ahí yo voy a hablar con el dependiente.

-Hola cliente que desea. Dijo el dependiente.

-(Un viejo, espero que no sea lento) Pues quisiera una buena armadura y varios cuchillos arrojadizos.

-Armadura tipo traje o con piezas por separado.

-Separado. Quisiera un Peto de acero, Hombreras de acero, grebas de acero para las patas de atrás, brazaletes de acero para las dos patas delanteras, pero que me lleguen hasta la mitad de la pata, unos guantes de cuero para mis pezuñas. También necesitaré una gola que me proteja la garganta, un casco de acero con orejas de murciélago, como los que llevan los soldados lunares y ya está.

-Serán unos… 5950 bits.

Kivery cogió una bolsa de monedas que tenía guardada en su cinturón y echó todas las monedas en el mostrador y si sobraba algo dijo que se lo quedará. Con la compra hecha, el asesino se colocó las piezas. El petó se lo colocó de manera que no molestase en su traje, que no tapara los pliegues de su bonito atuendo, los brazaletes se los colocó muy fácilmente, eran bastante cómodos y prácticos, así no tendría que preocuparse por si le daban en las dos patas delanteras. Las hombreras no fueron tan sencillas, se las tuvo que ajustar con un cinturón de cuero, se las colocó donde está la unión entre el torso y las dos patas de delante. Era un punto muy débil, si le dieran ahí no podría levantar la pata. Luego se colocó la gola, una parte de la armadura que protege la garganta, por si alguno le golpeaba en la nuez. También se colocó el casco, se hizo dos rajas en la capucha para que dejara pasar las orejas de murciélago. Y por último las grebas de acero para sus botas cubrían todo el calzado y llegaban hasta la mitad de la pata.

-Estoy listo Spike, ¿Te quieres comprar algo?

-Pues quisiera una armadura.

-Vale ¿Cuál quieres?

-Esa. Respondió señalando con el dedo hacía una armadura que conocía muy bien el asesino.

-Es una armadura de conquistador Dragón.

-¿Una qué?

-Es una armadura que solían llevar los dragones en el siglo pasado. Se distingue por su peto de acero que cubría completamente el torso, su casco o también llamado morrión y su espada fina pero letal.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Ok, te la compraré, pero te añadiré unos brazaletes como los míos, que te cubran los brazos al completo, unos guantes de cuero para tus manos, hombreras de acero, codales y unas botas con grebas de acero y con rodilleras incluidas.

-Guau, voy a ser como un caballero, como en los cuentos esos de héroes que hacen hazañas.

-Se lo voy a pedir al tío.

-¿Oiga cuánto vale esa armadura de ahí?

-Unos 20000 bits.

-Joder, de que está hecha, de oro.

-Debe entender que es una pieza de coleccionista, no se han encontrado muchas, ya casi no quedan y el comercio con los dragones es muy difícil hacer, son criaturas muy orgullosas y privadas. No quieren que los ponis sepan mucho de ellos, nos creen inferiores.

-La verdad es que es cierto. Pues tomé, unos brazaletes como los míos pero con codales para mi amigo dragón, unas hombreras de acero que estén pegadas a la armadura, unos guantes de cuero para sus manos y unas grebas de acero para sus botas y rodilleras de acero. Dijo Kivery sacando otra bolsa de monedas.

-¿Va todo en la bolsa?

-Van 20000 bits y lo que me ha sobrado de antes júntalo con esta compra. Hágalo rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Entendido señor, lo que sea por el hijo de la princesa Celestia. ¡Vosotros dos hacer este pedido lo más rápido posible! Gritó el dependiente a dos ponis que trabajaban en la armería con él viejo.

Mientras se hacía la armadura de Spike, los dos asesinos fueron a sentarse a un banco que estaba cerca de la armería, Kivery avisó de su localización a los jóvenes trabajadores para cuando estuviera la armadura que le llamasen para recogerla. Los dos miraban a los ponis caminando, cada día la ciudad de Canterlot parecía aun más bonita, era un gran castillo, concentración del imperio celestial. Esto último le hizo gracia al asesino, más que un imperio parecía un imperio de mierda, desde cuando un imperio se sostiene con soldados que no son capaces de matar, un ejército que no defiende a su pueblo. Donde se ha visto eso.

-Kivery ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Por supuesto Spike, perdona si estaba distraído, estaba pensando en una cosa.

-No sabría explicártelo, pero es que no consigo olvidar el trato dado a los jóvenes empleados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los ha tratado como si no fuesen nada,

-¿Escoria?

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Mi joven e ingenuo dragoncito, vivimos en una época dirigida por el sistema del feudalismo. Una época gobernada por una monarquía absoluta, de ahí se divide en vasallos que cumplen con las órdenes de sus señores y de ahí se llega al pueblo. El comercio está organizado por los alimentos y los objetos secundarios, donde se forman gremios, organizaciones que se juntan para aumentar la productividad y los beneficios. Así funciona el comercio y el mundo. Quien tiene el poder y el dinero puede hacer lo que le da la gana, si eres el señor de los vasallos, dominas tu territorio ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Es increíble, eres bastante sabio. Sabes muchas cosas. No sabía que funcionase así el comercio y el sistema político.

-Es bastante sencillo de aprender, además Spike. Sabio es el que conoce lo útil, no el que sabe muchas cosas.

-Por Celestia, Kivery eres cada vez más sabio. Respondió el dragón muy impresionado.

-No es para tanto, seguro que tu sabes más conocimientos que yo.

-No lo creo, se suponía que para aprender cosas tienes que aprenderlas mediante el estudio o la experimentación, pero eso no es lo que creo.

-¿Qué es lo que crees?

-Yo creo que hay que vivirlas, hacerlas, interactuar de forma directa, no con palabras sino con la acción.

-Me parece que esto es el nacimiento de una bonita amistad. Respondió el asesino muy pensativo mientras miraba al dragón.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, da igual.

-He mira es el viejo de la herrería ¿Adónde irá? Preguntó Spike.

-No tengo ni idea, a lo mejor va a por materiales.

Uno de los ponis jóvenes también salió de la herrería, pero con el objetivo de avisar a los asesinos para que recogieran la armadura.

-La armadura está lista señores.

-Perfecto, vamos a ver cómo te queda.

_**15 minutos después**_

-¿Por qué tardas tanto tío? Preguntó desesperadamente el asesino.

-Es que no se si llevar puesto el casco.

-El casco es la parte más importante, te cubre la cabeza, la parte del cuerpo más delicada e importante. También es la principal diferencia de las demás armaduras que hay por aquí, incluido el peto o coraza.

-Está bien.

El dragón salió, sorprendiendo al asesino. Se había colocado la coraza con las hombreras encima del traje, el morrión o casco le cubría la cabeza dándole un toque heroico, las botas estaban bien protegidas por las grebas de acero, los brazaletes con codales eran increíbles, perfectos para él. Y por último la espada templaría, colocada en su cintura, sujetada por el cinturón que se había colocado.

-Te queda muy bien, lo mejor de todo es que se aprecia muy bien el traje que llevas, incluso si llevas puesta encima la armadura. Los dragones si saben hacer armaduras que combinan bien con vestidos o atuendos. Muy ingeniosos.

-Tu traje se puede notar también, aunque lleves la armadura puesta. Dijo Spike al asesino.

-Ya, pero el tuyo es fabuloso. Protegido y elegante al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Al caballero le gusta?

-Creo que si buen mozo, te mereces 500 bits. Respondió Kivery dándole una bolsa pequeña.

-Es usted muy generoso, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Vámonos Spike.

-No se te olvida una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Tu espada.

-Hostras, es verdad. Tendré que comprar una ¿Cuál es la mejor?´

-¿Está le gusta?

Sacaron una espada de acero, con una empuñadura de oro y mango de cuero reforzado. Una espada muy bonita y a la vez letal. Una espada medieval era muy pesada, pero en Equestria, las espadas se hicieron a medida para los ponis, que no fueran pesadas, que pudieran ser controladas con una pata o con un ala. No os confundáis con las espadas de los humanos, estas están hechas a medida, por si creéis que son tan grandes como las nuestras.

-Me gusta, es bastante preciosa y muy letal. Me la llevo ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Unos 7500 bits.

-Entendido, toma. Respondió Kivery dándole otra vez una bolsa mediana de monedas.

-Al final te vas a gastar todo el dinero, vas a pedirle a Celestia dinero. Dijo Spike.

-Por supuesto que…

En ese momento, Kivery recordó lo que le dijo el viejo de antes.

_**Flashback**_

-Van 20000 bits y lo que me ha sobrado de antes júntalo con esta compra. Hágalo rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Entendido señor, lo que sea por el hijo de la princesa Celestia. ¡Vosotros dos hacer este pedido…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabía ese viejo que eras el hijo de la princesa Celestia? ¿Cómo se llama vuestro jefe?

-Ese no era nuestro jefe.

-¿Cómo que no era vuestro jefe, pero si os mandó hacer el pedido?

-Era un cliente que entró a hacer un encargo grande de munición de flechas. Dijo que necesitaba abastecimiento para su ejército o algo así.

Al acabar la conversación, Kivery salió corriendo hacia la salida de la herrería, busco cerca del área de la herrería pero no vio a ese viejo. Cansado de buscar se sentó otra vez en el mismo banco y meditó en lo que le había dicho el joven. Munición para su ejército, eso no sonaba bien. En estos momentos, Canterlot no puede recibir un asedio, no tiene suficiente hombres como para defenderla, caería en dos semanas.

-¿Estás bien Kivery? Preguntó Spike.

-Sí, prosigamos. Vamos a llegar tarde al interrogatorio.

Los dos fueron caminando hasta el castillo. En su camino, los ciudadanos se sorprendieron al ver a los dos con esas armaduras, eran muy llamativos, habían visto a guardias, pero esos dos tenían estilo. Muchas yeguas se quedaron atónitas y alguna que otra se excitaba al verlos, menudas mentes tenían. Llegaron al portón y fueron recibidos por guardias lunares. Qué raro, no eran siempre guardias solares lo que defendían el gran portón, bastante extraño.

-Venimos para asistir al interrogatorio de ya sabes quien. Dijo Kivery.

-Lo siento señor Kivery, pero hoy no ha habido interrogatorio.

-¿Y eso?

-Al parecer le dio tan fuerte que está todavía en el hospital.

-Mmm… Entonces ¿Podemos entrar por lo menos al castillo?

-Sí, entrad, la princesa Celestia está hablando con la princesa Cadence y con Twilight Sparkle.

-No sabía que estaban las tres, sobre todo Twilight. Pensó Kivery.

Los dos entraron al castillo, como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, fueron a la sala del trono real para hablar con las princesas. A lo mejor se ganaba la confianza de Celestia el asesino, bueno tal vez eso no ocurrirá nunca. Al abrir las puertas que conducían al trono, las princesas miraron hacía la entrada para ver a los sujetos que osaron entrar.

Las tres se quedaron muy, pero que muy sorprendidas al ver las armaduras de los dos asesinos. Quedaban impecables, la armadura encima de los trajes hacían que fuera una gran vestimenta para galas o fiestas de la nobleza. Una idea excelente. Celestia quedó con la boca abierta a ver a su hijo con esa increíble armadura. Twilight se sintió un poco excitada al ver a su novio, le hacía más macho y atractivo. Y Cadance, muy sorprendida de los dos, sobre todo del pequeño Spike, con esa apariencia si se merecía el sobrenombre de "el valiente Spike".

-Hijo mío ¿Eres tú?

-Si… ¿Te gusta? Preguntó el dragón con los brazos abiertos.

-Te queda muy bien, estás muy guapo. Dijo la princesa mientras paseaba dando círculos alrededor de él para mirar por todos sitios.

-Me lo ha comprado Kivery, se lo pedí.

-Y tu Kivery, pareces un autentico caballero con esta armadura. Dijo Cadance con ojos seductores mientras hacía lo mismo que la alicornio blanca, dando círculos alrededor de él.

-Me encanta las armaduras, me la he comprado para mi protección. Y para luchar.

-Estoy impresionada Spike, estás increíble. Nunca había visto una armadura así. Dijo Twilight.

-Es una armadura de conquistador dragón del siglo pasado. Dijo el dragón con mucho orgullo.

-No sabía nada de eso. Dijo Twilight.

-Si hemos acabado las alabanzas, vámonos a sentarnos a fuera en los jardines de palacio, estoy harto de estar de pie. Propuso el asesino.

-Una idea excelente. Prosigamos con nuestra conversación. Respondió la gobernante de Equestria.

Los cinco fueron a los bancos de piedra que hay en el jardín de las estatuas, en una fuente en el centro de los jardines había dos bancos pegados el uno al otro. Una vez colocados en sus "asientos" continuaron con la conversación. Al parecer las princesas estaban hablando sobre problemas diplomáticos, en las fronteras de Equestria existen rumores de un pequeño ejército que está más allá de Manehattan.

-¿Entonces qué queréis hacer? Preguntó el asesino.

-Aun no lo sabemos, el problema es que sean ponis, si lo son los elementos de la armonía no podrían detenerlos porque no es magia oscura es solo codicia y ambición.

-Se podrían detener mediante la lucha.

-Se podría, pero no tenemos suficiente ejército. Dependimos tanto de los elementos que no invertimos en armamento militar.

-¿No podéis pedir ayuda al Imperio de Cristal, al reino de los dragones, a los changelings?

-No puedo enviar tropas a Canterlot, contamos con muchos soldados, pero no llegarían a tiempo. Pero si los enviase ahora El Imperio de Cristal quedaría desprotegido. Los changelings nos odian desde el ataque de Canterlot y los dragones, a ellos no nos quieren hablar.

-¿No lo sabéis?

-Hemos intentado hablar con ellos pero no quieren, ni si quiera quieren comerciar con nosotros.

-Entiendo. Deberíais solucionarlo en cuanto antes.

-Necesitaríamos un diplomático, pero creo que nunca podremos hacer una tregua con los changelings o una alianza con los dragones. Lo importante sería averiguar el motivo de enfado de ambos.

-¿Por qué no enviáis a Kivery? Propuso el joven dragón, dejando en blanco a los presentes.

-Creo que es una mala idea. Respondieron Celestia y el asesino.

-A mi me parece bien. Dijo la princesa del amor.

-Yo creo que no debería ir. Solo iré a por los changelings. Que vaya Spike a por los dragones.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Preguntó la alicornio morada.

-Ya tengo muchos enemigos en esa zona y no quiero ganarme más, ni uno más. Además, Spike es un dragón, seguro que se ganará la confianza de cada uno.

-No no no, mi hijo no irá a aquel sitio. Solo ira contigo, hasta que no esté entrenado.

-Pues mételo en el ejercito, en tu facción, con los soldados solares.

-¿En el ejercito, estará seguro? Preguntó Twilight.

-No te preocupes, Shining estuvo en varias expediciones y no le ocurrió nada grave, luchó pero salió ileso.

-No se…

-Estaré bien Twi. Dijo el dragón cogiéndole la pata.

-¿Quién sabe el enamoramiento de Spike y de Twi? Preguntó el asesino.

-Ya lo saben ellas dos.

-¿En serio?

-Me lo explicó Twilight hace poco, cuando llegó al castillo. Respondió la alicornio rosada.

-Se levantó antes que nosotros Spike. Fue por tu culpa, yo dije que fuéramos a las 08:00.

-Es que era muy temprano, tenía sueño. Además yo te encontré durmiendo con Mery.

-Fue porque tuve una noche de pasión con ella. Respondió el asesino dejando a los presentes con cara de "en serio".

-Es normal Spike, a veces la mejor forma de expresar tu amor es con él se…

-¡No lo digas! Gritó la princesa de la amistad interrumpiéndola con la cara roja.

-No es para tanto querida amiga, para solucionar problemas en una relación, la pasión y la acción son los mejores métodos. Y también lo estoy diciendo porque quiero nietos.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja. Rió el asesino y la princesa del amor ante el comentario dicho por la alicornio blanca.

-Ya vale mama. Dijo Spike con la cara roja.

-Jajaja… Por cierto ¿Lo saben tus padres Twilight?

-No, aun no, pero no sé cómo voy a decírselo. Respondió nerviosa.

-Tranquila, estaré contigo cuando se lo digas. Dijo Cadance.

-Al menos eso me tranquiliza.

En ese momento, los ojos de Kivery captaron un cuerpo moviéndose. Mery estaba en la sala del trono, puede que estuviera esperando o que no supiera donde estaban las princesas, en cualquier caso, Kivery se levantó del bancó y fue trotando hasta una de las ventanas que había. Con un gesto, llamó a la consejera real para que se acercara a su posición. Mientras venía su amada pudo notar que caminaba hacía él con una gran sonrisa, tal vez fuera por lo de anoche, puede que necesitará liberar estrés después de todo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, antes de que pudiera decir algo el asesino, Mery lo besó.

Esta vez la lengua que intentaba entrar en una boca, era la de su amada. Profundizó más el beso mientras que con las dos patas de delante las enrolló en el cuello del asesino. Nuestro protagonista con armadura le encantaba el sabor de boca de la consejera real, está desprendía un olor y sabor parecido a fresa, su preferido. Acompañado con el olor a algodón de azúcar, hacía que fuera un manjar de dioses ese momento.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi nuevo perfume y pintalabios. Dijo susurrándole al oído.

-Me encanta. Respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo que atender a las princesas.

-Espera. Quiero que sepas que me han destinado al reino changeling para hacer un tratado de alianza.

-¿Seguro que no vas a hacer algo de las tuyas? Preguntó con nervios.

-No tranquila, solo asuntos diplomáticos. Respondió con un corto beso en los labios.

-Esta armadura te favorece, pareces muy sexy. Dijo con mirada seductora.

-Lo que sea para mi amada. Respondió el asesino de la misma forma.

-Bueno… ¿Me puedes soltar ya? Preguntó la consejera para que le soltase. Al parecer Kivery la había abrazado con su dos patas.

-Sí, perdona.

-(Risita) Da igual. Respondió con otro beso corto en los labios.

Al irse, el asesino no pudo evitar mirar sus curvas y sus partes traseras, era hipnotizador. Al estar hipnotizado por esa magia poderosa, Kivery no se percató de la presencia de otro poni que se le estaba acercando a un ritmo lento. La sargenta Sword se acercaba al asesino para hablar con él, pero pronto se llevaría una gran sorpresa, bueno, en verdad no es una sorpresa.

-Kivery.

-¡Que! Grito con pánico.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es que me has pillado cuando estaba atento con una cosa.

-¿No será Mery? Preguntó con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, porque he visto la escena romántica. Dijo con voz de teatro.

-Eso tiene sentido ¿Para qué me quieres?

-Sí, es verdad. Te iba a preguntar si estabas mejor, de lo que pasó.

-Aaahh si, el ataque de los templarios. Estoy bien y con una nueva protección.

-Celestia te ha encomendado algo.

-Pues sí, me envían al reino changeling para hacer una tregua y para que nos puedan ayudar militarmente.

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestro ejército? Preguntó resignada.

-Tiene pocos soldados.

-(Pensativa) Tienes razón ¿No parece algo peligroso si vas tú solo? Los changelings son muy hostiles desde el ataque de Canterlot.

-Va, no creo que nos ataquen, pero por si acaso me acompañaras al reino. Así tendré más seguridad y pensaran que vamos más en serio.

-Puede funcionar, pero antes debería pedirle permiso a Celestia. Desde el ataque terrorista, la princesa me ordenó que le pidiera antes una autorización en todas las misiones que hiciera o que me pidieran hacer.

-Entonces pídesela ya, está allí en los jardines. Date prisa, ahora que está de buen humor. Tampoco quiero tardar mucho en partir.

-Regresaré rápido. Respondió la sargenta trotando hacia la princesa.

Cuando se fue Sword, en la mente del asesino, comenzaron a aparecer numerosos pensamientos, relacionados con la misión. En el reino changeling había bastantes que le apreciaban pero también existían aquellos que lo odiaban, no es que fuera muy querido en Equestria, pero por lo menos tenía algo de fama, aunque fuera con mala reputación. Así es el mundo ¿No?, ignorantes, viviendo en la oscuridad, solo oyen lo que quieren oír, para que oír a los sinceros, mejor escuchar a los que cuentan falsas historias. Los más odiados son esos que se meten en donde no le llaman, pesados, seres que han tenido un mal o que tienen estrés y lo liberan mediante preguntas estúpidas, malestar o inventándose escusas sobre qué hacer con tu tiempo libre.

Después de estos pensamientos, los borró de su mente para recibir a la suboficial. Esta vez parecía algo más seria, cuando la conoció parecía una potrilla de 13 años, a lo mejor la cambió el ataque "terrorista", quien sabe. Llevaba puesto la armadura dorada de los guardias solares, no hace falta describirla, busca en internet y la veras. Con su casco que portaba una cresta de tércielo de color rojo, la hacía más importante o eso es lo que le parecía al asesino.

-Buenas noticias, me ha concedido la autorización, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que no te pierda de vista. Dijo con la cara sería.

-Muy típico de ella.

-Compréndelo Kivery, es una situación muy delicada.

-Entiendo ¿Tú también has oído el rumor?

-No es que sea bastante famoso pero por lo menos en Canterlot los rumores suelen ser reales.

-Si cumplimos con nuestra misión ¿No te van a ascender o algo así?

-Espero que sí, estamos en una misión que puede cambiar la historia poni.

-Y si fallamos, siempre podemos ir al Imperio de Cristal. Respondió Kivery sonriente.

Los dos entraron en uno de los carruajes personales de la Princesa Celestia, no todos los días podías disfrutar de esta comodidad. Tirados por caballeros nocturnos, empezaron su viaje hacia el reino changeling, una tierra árida, castigada por el sol, con un relieve pedregoso compuesto por pantanos donde crecen musgo, un componente que acelerara la reproducción changeling. Los changelings pueden nacer de dos formas: De manera natural, es decir dentro del vientre de una hembra o mediante la implantación de numerosos huevos, donde nacen los equino-bichos, pero este último se crea para hacer soldados, es una estrategia algo peculiar, rápida y eficaz.

Esto no lo saben muchos ponis pero el reino está formado por estructuras, es cierto que nacen en cuevas pero es para mantener una temperatura templada. Las casas están hechas de madera, utilizan un material viscoso que se usa para pegar o adornar ciertos edificios porque posee un color brillante y fosforescente, lo más sorprendente es que ese extraño material se puede convertir en componente para vestidos o trajes, solo si lo congelas. También son unas de las pocas civilizaciones que comercian con otros equinos, de ahí obtienen la madera, piedra, comida, etc. La zona en la que viven es una zona muerta, lástima que fueran expulsados hacia allí. Deberían echar a la reina, es malvada!

Tardaron 3 horas en llegar hasta la frontera del reino, un recorrido bastante corto, los territorios de Equestria son bastante pequeños. Bajaron del vehículo, pero en tan solo un par de segundos todos los changelings los miraron con recelos y otros con ojos de bondad, que raro. Unos guardias se acercaron hacia los pacifistas ponis con intenciones dañinas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nos gustaría hablar con tu reina. Respondió la sargenta.

-Nuestra reina no necesita hablar con incompetentes ponis. Dijo uno de los guardias sacando la espada.

-Creo que es una mala idea. Respondió Kivery sacando la espada también.

-¿Tu eres?

-Kivery Titan, a vuestro servicio. Dijo con una reverencia.

-Es él, el legendario asesino.

-Todos a por él. Dijo el de mayor rango.

-Vaya. Dijo con el asesino.

El asesino con mucha rapidez, lanzó un cuchillo en el hombro del más joven, herido gravemente soltó su arma y quedó tumbado mientras gemía de dolor. El de alto rango aprovechó esta oportunidad para atacar al asesino, con su espada propino un fuerte golpe al asesino pero este contraatacó con un barrido en diagonal haciendo que la espada opuesta quedara clavada en el suelo, golpeó la cara del guardia mientras intentaba sacar su arma. El changeling intentó levantarse pero Kivery le partió la pata para que dejase de molestar. Solo quedaba un guardia quien salió corriendo para pedir refuerzos.

-Sword, intentad aguantar aquí yo voy a por ese.

-Estaremos aquí. Gritó la sargenta.

Terminada la conversación, Kivery salió tras el guardia, como no lo iba a pillar por tierra voló hasta llegar encima de los edificios para hacer parkour y así llegar hasta su objetivo. Saltó de edificio en edificio, las calles eran abiertas y sus edificios estaban conectados en las mismas direcciones de las calles, resultaba fácil perseguirlo. El asesino saltó hacia un edificio y se quedó enganchado en una ventana, esperó y finalmente se soltó del alféizar de la ventana, cayendo encima del guardia y dislocándole con mucha rapidez las dos patas de atrás.

-Esto no te hubiera pasado si te estuviese quieto. Dijo Kivery escuchando los gritos de dolor del guardia.

-Ahora me vas a decir porque nos has atacado.

-(Gritos de dolor) ¡No te pienso decir nada!

-Muy bien. Respondió el asesino mientras se sentaba bruscamente en las patas dislocadas.

-(Grito de dolor increíble)

-Me lo vas a decir.

-Que te follen. Dijo con asco el guardia, el asesino respondió cogiéndole del cuello atrayéndole hacia él, haciendo que doblara las piernas para que le doliese aun más.

-(Gritos inauditos)

-¿Quieres que te deje paralítico?

-¡Vinieron unos ponis extraños!

-¿Que ponis?

-¡No lo sé, solo dijeron que atacáramos a los ponis que vinieran! ¡Es todo lo que sé! Respondió el changeling con lágrimas.

-Te creo, venga no llores. Dijo el asesino colocándole los dos huesos en sus sitios correspondientes.

-Toma esto, sécate las lágrimas, no es bueno que llores, las chicas irán a por ti si estas así de dolorido. En serio, funciona.

-Gracias… respondió con miedo.

-¿Me enseñas la ciudad? Preguntó Kivery ofreciéndole su pata para levantarlo del suelo.

-Sí.

Al colocarle otra vez lo huesos, el guardia necesitaba algo de apoyo por lo que se ofreció el asesino. Los dos caminaron despacio hacia la carroza real, para aprovechar el tiempo, el soldado changeling le dijo las zonas más importantes de la ciudad, los sitios turísticos, las zonas "divertidas". Pronto los dos se hicieron muy amigos, al menos así tendría algo de apoyo por si sucedía algo importante en la ciudad, si le culpaban de algo o yo que sé más.

-Hola Anthenas yuhuu. Dijo una changeling a lo lejos.

-¿Y esa quien es? Preguntó el asesino.

-Oohh es una "amiga".

-¿Amiga? O que la quieres cortejar.

-Sssshh, calla, que viene.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien.

-¿Quién es él? Preguntó señalando a Kivery.

-Es un amigo es…

-Soy Kivery Titan, a vuestro servicio.

-Me suena el nombre, eres de Ponyville, de Canterlot…

-Del Imperio de Cristal pero ahora vivo en Ponyville, pero me mudaré después a Canterlot.

-¿Eres militar? Lo digo por la armadura.

-Bueno, si, trabajo para la corona solar.

-Increíble, los dos sois amigos militares, que curioso ¿Estás bien Anthenas? Vas cojeando.

-He tenido un pequeño accidente…

-Va, nos hemos peleado con unos maleantes y el pobre ha recibido más golpes que yo.

-Que valiente.

-Sí. Respondió el changeling rascándose la cabeza con la cara roja.

-¿Oye vas a venir a la fiesta que se celebra en el castillo? Necesito un acompañante y ya sabes… preguntó la changeling con la cara algo roja y pateando el suelo.

-No lo sé tengo que saberlo antes.

-No pasa nada, si estás ocupado.

-No te preocupes, seguro que irá. Respondió Kivery.

-En serio. Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, tendrás el día libre.

-Entonces perfecto, me pasaré a las 19:00 a tu habitación del castillo, adiós. Dijo la hembra dándole un beso en la mejilla al guardia.

-Has visto, te he conseguido un beso de tu amada, soy la hostia.

-¿Pero cómo voy a ir a la fiesta? Tengo guardia de noche.

-Te haré mi ayudante o acompañante como diplomático. Además tengo visita con tu reina.

-¿Has venido de visita para hacer tratados diplomáticos para un supuesta alianza entre ponis y changelings por si os pasa algo en vuestro reino?

-Me caes bien tío.

Con el fin de esta absurda conversación, se reunieron con la sargenta para avanzar hasta el lugar donde yacía la reina, en realidad vivía en una cueva pero con muebles de lujo, algo raro. Fueron acompañados por los guardias lunares, y algunos guardias de esos "bichos", los otros que se enfrentaron al asesino fueron llevados al hospital. Al final del camino se encontraron la entrada de la misteriosa cueva, según el reciente amigo de Kivery, tenía que entrar solo el representante o el que quería hablar con ella. Con que estuviera tranquilo y no insultara o faltara el respeto a la reina, no le pasaría nada.

-¿En serio tengo que entrar?

-No te pasará nada.

-Vale seré como una abejita en una colmenita.

Caminó hasta profundizarse tanto que ni siquiera podía ver a los suyos desde atrás, siguió caminando y encontró numerosos cuerpos con esqueletos, algo que alteró bastante al asesino, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si saldría de esta. La reina Chrysalis era conocida por su ataque a Canterlot y por su, como se dice, así, era temida por su maldad y crueldad, un pueblo azotado por esta malévola hacía que estuviera maldito ¿por qué era así? No tengo ni idea. Seguramente descansaba en lo más profundo de esta miserable cueva para ocultarse en la oscuridad por su intento fallido de gobernar y conquistar la ciudad de Canterlot, o estaba criando más changelings.

La cueva terminaba en un aro circular que al pasar la estructura de la cueva pasó de ser natural, estaba mantenida con pilares con madera de roble, los muebles eran decorados en oro y colores llamativos y chillones: Sillas, mesas, sofás cómodos, repisas, armarios… Parecía una casa subterránea. Encontró una silla roja en la que se sentó, delante suya había otra silla, está era movible, se podía girar y la criatura sentada de espaldas era ni más ni menos que su secretaría.

-Hola ¿Qué desea?

-Pues tengo una cita con su majestad.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Bromea, no me conoce, he estado muchas veces aquí.

-No bromeo.

-Pues soy Kivery Titan.

-¿Ese es su apellido?

\- (Hasta su recepcionista es malvada) No, Kivery es el nombre y Titan el apellido.

-Si es cierto, Chrysalis le espera.

De repente la secretaria se convirtió en una mórbida criatura putrefacta con una cara descompuesta por la podredumbre. Su patas parecían garras, su boca se agrandó más y con dientes que salían de sus labios. Su cuerpo se había deformado tanto que el torso parecía el tronco de un gusano y por último los ojos salieron de sus cuencas para dejar paso a otros ojos, dos en el mismo sitio y cuatro más encima. Ahora ya no le extrañaba la aparición de cuerpos y esqueletos a principio de la entrada. Con tan solo ver a la criatura, Kivery salió corriendo hacia la puerta que había al lado de la monstruosa criatura, con mucha mala suerte, fue golpeado por una de las garras de la criatura, mandándolo por los aires y estrellándose contra muebles que destrozó con la caída.

-Joder, me ha dolido lo que no está escrito.

Mientras se levantaba con mucha rapidez, el monstruo cargó contra él, el asesino lo esquivó saltando hacia otro lado, dejando que se estrellara la bestia. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se abalanzó rápidamente hacia la anterior puerta, giró el pomo y cerró la puerta tras él. Buscando algo que protegiera la puerta de los golpes del bicho, se sorprendió al ver a la reina Chrysalis sentada en lo que parecía ser un sofá, mirándole tan normal, como si nada.

-Veo que has sobrevivido.

-Es posible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesito una alianza con vosotros, que nos enviéis refuerzos para defender Canterlot si se ve amenazada.

-Hecho.

-¿Así sin más, no te lo vas a pensar?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Por tu fracaso en Canterlot y vuestras malas relaciones con esta raza.

-Entiendo la respuesta, pero te debo un gran favor y necesito comerciar con algún reino, no tenemos suficiente oro como para seguir sobreviviendo a base de mal gastos.

-Es cierto, muchas cosas han cambiado.

-No has vuelto aquí desde hace 10 años, es normal.

-Tenía muchos intereses, ahora que hemos acabado las relaciones diplomáticas ¿Han venido aquí unos ponis a hablarte sobre nosotros?

-Vinieron pero se marcharon hace poco. Me dijeron que vendrían a atacarnos, por eso puse alerta en el reino.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-No sabría decirte, iban vestidos de forma rara, con cotas de malla, con una gran cruz roja en el centro. Supuse quienes eran.

-Lo importante es ¿Cómo te convencieron para que accedieras a sus deseos? Tú no obedeces a nadie y menos a esa clase de gente.

-Me ofrecieron un trato que jamás podría rechazar.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Me ofrecieron protección.

-¿Contra quién?

-Contra ti.

De repente sonó bastantes golpes en la puerta, el bicho quería entrar.

-No te preocupes, el bicho no me atacará, solo te atacará a ti. Adiós. Respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

Con esto último, el monstruo hizo pedazos la puerta voleando al asesino contra la pared de la habitación. Recuperándose, Kivery sacó tres cuchillos y se los lanzó, los cuchillos penetraron en el pecho del monstruo pero este no sintió ningún dolor. Salió corriendo por la puerta para salir y obtener algo de espacio, el bicho salió también tras él, al girar en la entrada no pudo captar al asesino, se había desvanecido. Kivery cayó encima de la cabeza del bicho, derribándolo en el suelo mientras le propinaba una serie de golpes incalculables. Dolorido, este usó una de sus garras para elevar al asesino, golpearlo en el suelo y lanzarlo otra vez contra otro mueble.

Pensando en una estrategia para vencer al monstruo se le ocurrió la idea de esconderse y propinarle un duro golpe con un objeto de la sala. Siguiendo el plan, se escondió detrás de un armario esperando que pasara el enemigo. Mientras tanto, el "enemigo" se levantaba del suelo y comenzó a buscar a su objetivo. Pasaba lentamente por los armarios, Oyó el sonido de una silla moviéndose, cerca de un armario. Caminó hacia la silla, meditándolo, el monstruo saltó con velocidad detrás del armario para sorprender al asesino, pero allí no había nada. Extrañado se giró para seguir con su búsqueda, justo cuando se iba a girar recibió en la cabeza el golpe de la misma silla que había visto moverse, aunque estaba siendo utilizada por Kivery.

Kivery siguió golpeándole con la silla hasta romperla, cómo un relámpago, la bestia contraatacó con una mordisco en la pata del asesino, gracias al brazalete no le hizo daño, aunque tuvo que quitarse de encima de la bestia. Acorralado y sin salida solo le quedaba resistir hasta que viniera alguien o algo así. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el torso del bicho pero no surgía efecto, la bestia con sus dos garras golpeó con mucha fuerza en los hombros de su oponente, haciendo que este cayera en el suelo. Cansado estaba a merced de la muerte, el bicho le cogió de la cabeza y comenzó a abrir la boca, ya sabemos todos lo que iba a pasar, se lo iba a comer. Como si fuese un milagro, gritó de dolor el monstruo mientras salía sangre verde de su estomago y la punta de una espada. Muerto en el suelo, Kivery pudo ver la cara de su salvador, era Anthenas, su reciente amigo.

-¿Te ha hecho daño?

-Solo estoy dolorido ¿Cómo sabías que estaba siendo atacado?

-Al final de la cueva se oían unos ruidos extraños.

-¿Has desobedecido una orden de tu capitán general para salvar la vida de tu reciente amigo, del que no sabes nada de él?

-Mi reina no tiene amigos, y no saben lo que son.

-Aun así es bastante raro lo que has hecho.

-Más raro aun es este bicho ¿De dónde ha salido?

-Luego te lo explico.

Tras la rescatada magistral hecha por Anthenas, los dos salieron de la cueva siendo recibidos por la sargenta, quien preguntó por las relaciones diplomáticas, el asesino respondió "Bastante bien". Con la tarea finalizada se iban a marchar pero el asesino tenía que cumplir su palabra de acompañar a su amigo para su chica, por lo que dejó que se marcharan sus guardias y se hospedó en el castillo. No hace mucho tiempo, Kivery estuvo en el reino changeling, hace 10 años, la aristocracia le conocía con una reputación honorable, por lo que pudo conseguir una habitación en el castillo real. Acompañado por su amigo, trataron de buscar una idea para arreglar el problema de la guardia nocturna que le tocaba a Anthenas.

-Entonces necesitas ir al baile para llevar a tu chica.

-Sí, pero alguien tendría que ocupar mi puesto.

-Cierto, se me ocurre un plan.

-¿Cuál es?

-Podría ocupar tu puesto.

-¿Crees que te dejaran?

-Estoy seguro, ya me conocen aquí, dudo mucho que no me dejen aceptarlo. Menos si saben que es para ayudar.

-Problema resuelto.

-¿Parece que la quieres mucho, Como se llama?

-Crystal.

-Curioso, tiene nombre de la parte occidental de Equestria, ya sabes, del Imperio de Cristal.

-Bueno me gusta, no sabría como expresarlo.

-Entiendo, pero tendrás que mostrarle tus sentimientos llegado el momento.

-Lo sé, debería vestirme.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Un traje de gala y me pondré encima la armadura. (La armadura changeling es igual que la de los guardias solares, solo que esta es de color verde y la cresta del casco es de color azul marino).

20 minutos después, Anthenas se colocó una camisa blanca y larga de estilo medieval y encima una casaca roja de noble de la época de XVIII, adornada con líneas doradas que recorrían toda la casaca. Unos pantalones de tela fina de la misma época y por último unas botas con broches dorados en las dos patas de atrás. Con su vestimenta preparada, se puso cada parte de la armadura en su lugar correspondiente: peto (Para el que no lo sepa, el peto cubre el pecho y la espalda del que lo porta), brazaletes en las "brazos" y guanteletes de cuero. Hombreras y grebas del mismo material. Quedaba el casco pero no le gustaba ponérselo, sobretodo en un baile.

-¿Estoy bien?

-Te veo bastante bien. Venga ve rápido yo iré a montar guardia.

-Vale, gracias por ayudarme.

-Tira para la fiesta y consigue a tu chica.

Después de irse, el asesino fue a la sala donde estaban los mandamases del ejército, la sala de oficiales. Una habitación dentro del castillo, donde los oficiales descansaban y hablaban sobre el Estado, el abastecimiento militar… Aunque a veces hablaban de los rumores de las calles. Últimamente se oyó el rumor del regreso de Kivery, por lo que las cosas estarían un poco calientes, por así decirlo. Encontró la puerta de la ya dicha habitación, giró el pomo y se introdujo dentro. Las caras de los oficiales cambiaron bruscamente, no se esperaban la aparición del asesino, todos lo saludaron con cuidado, tenía mucha reputación, a lo mejor esa era la razón por la que se comportaban tan antipáticos.

-Hola. Respondió secamente Kivery.

-Me extraña verte por aquí, lo más extraño es que sigas vivo.

-Sí, es todo un misterio. He venido para ocupar el puesto de guardia nocturno de Anthenas.

-¿Se supone que le tocaba a él?

-Cierto, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, además así disfruta de la vida.

-El deber va antes que el placer.

-Una frase muy realista ¿A dónde tengo que ir para cumplir mi misión?

-Hemos oído rumores de que en las calles está subiendo la criminalidad desde hace un par de meses. Según algunos changelings que hemos interrogado, son unos tres criminales que utilizan sus "habilidades" para conseguir riquezas, o eso es lo que dicen.

-Entonces ¿Qué queréis que haga?

-Simple, atrapa a esos criminales o evita que hagan algo, tú decides.

-Entendido, hasta pronto.

Con su despedida, Kivery salió del castillo y voló rápidamente al edificio más cercano a las calles, desde los tejados vigilaría las calles, avanzando mediante el parkour, saltando de edificio en edificio y agarrándose a salientes y varas de hierro para balancearse. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que oyó un grito, parecía un grito femenino. Como un rayó, el asesino saltó de un saliente a otro hasta engancharse en el alfeizar de una ventana, con sus dos patas de atrás tomó impulso en su salto y se agarró en el filo del techo de una casa. Con un poco de esfuerzo subió encima de la casa y pudo obtener una mejor vista de donde provenía el sonido, localizó un rastro de sangre verde que conducía hacía un calle muy oscura, una parte de la ciudad que no incluía farolas para iluminarla (Las farolas de esta época no funcionaban con bombillas sino con fuego, lo digo por si alguno cree que son eléctricas)

Kivery bajó con un salto de fe, cayó encima de un carro de paja que había curiosamente al lado del rastro de sangre, que casualidad. Cuando salió del heno, marchó despacio, siguiendo el rastro, Caminaba con cuidado por si era sorprendido, como su ropa era negra se podía fundir con las sombras y con la oscuridad, una gran ayuda. La sangre acabó en una puerta de madera muy vieja, era la entrada de un edificio abandonado, una casa alejada de la zona rural y desprovista de luz, un lugar perfecto para ocultarse y asesinar de forma depravada. Abrió la puerta y se ocultó rápidamente en los muebles que encontraba, caminaba agachado para evitar sonidos, el suelo era bastante viejo y estaba podrido, si pusieras algo de peso o pisaras muy fuerte se podría romper perfectamente una parte del piso. Examinó la casa, intentando encontrar algún ser vivo, no encontró nada, extraño, es como si nunca hubiese existido algo aquí, trató de inspeccionar más detenidamente el sitio hasta que notó una alfombra bastante rara. Al pisarla no producía ruido, además esa parte del suelo no estaba podrida, cuando se supone que debajo de la alfombra debe estar aun más podrido. Quitó la alfombra, la cual escondía una trampilla, la abrió y saltó dentro del cuadrado negro.

Aterrizó con cuidado para no llamar la atención, vio a lo lejos una entrada que emitía débilmente una luz, se dirigió hacia ella para averiguar que hacía allí. Cada vez que avanzaba hacia la luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte y emitía aun más luz, tras trotar unos 30 segundos escuchó unos débiles balbuceos, en aquel oscuro lugar había alguien. El asesino decidió entonces subir a las vigas del techo por si acaso era atacado por sorpresa, en el techo había unas vigas de madera donde podías subir y mantenerte en pie, como si fueras una araña esperando a tu presa. Avanzó por la habitación, hasta encontrar el origen de la luz, era un candil de aceite que iluminaba una mesa de madera, sobre esta había una changeling con una herida en el costal, amarrada y con la boca tapada con un trapo. De la nada se oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, dejando revelar el supuesto secuestrador. Un poni.

-No te preocupes amada mía, pronto te haré descansar en paz cuando me haga una corona con tu cabeza.

-(Intentos penosos por hablar)

-¿Qué no te oigo? Preguntó el psicópata mientras sacaba un cuchillo de carnicero y lo pasaba por la piel de la hembra.

-Adsorberás mi conocimiento, el conocimiento que necesitas para morir. Dijo alzando el cuchillo en alto para asestar el golpe definitivo, provocando las lágrimas de la changeling.

-Un quisquilloso psicópata también llamados pedazos de mierda de la sociedad. Dijo Kivery haciendo que el Psicópata se pusiera nervioso y mirara a su alrededor.

Kivery se colocó la capucha y saltó al suelo produciendo mucho ruido al tocar el suelo, dejando que lo viera su oponente.

-Tu… Respondió el psicópata con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuando secuestran a gente y desaparecen me intriga mucho. Veo que no ha cambiado nada desde que vine. Dijo el asesino.

-Ahora se está mucho mejor. Respondió su oponente mientras sacaba una ballesta y disparaba la flecha.

-(Kivery hace una rodada en sentido diagonal, consiguiendo esquivar el proyectil) Veo que la ballesta es nueva.

-Sí, hemos hecho algunas mejoras.

El psicópata avanzó hacia él gritando como un loco y con el cuchillo en alto, nuestro asesino contraatacó parando el golpe del cuchillo con su pata, cogió la pata con la que sujetaba el cuchillo de su oponente y clavó el "arma" en la mesa. Decepcionado por no poder sacar el arma de la mesa, intentó golpear al asesino, pero fue duramente contraatacado. Cuando quiso asestarle un golpe, Kivery contestó parando el golpe con su ala, agarró la extremidad de su oponente, lo tiró con mucha fuerza al suelo y le partió la pata con un duro golpe que le propinó en el hueso. Gritando de dolor, nuestro protagonista comenzó a pegarle fuertes golpes en la cabeza hasta que perdió el conocimiento, acabado el trabajo, cogió una cuerda que encontró en la mesa y "encadenó" al psicópata a una tubería, por si acaso rompía la cuerda.

Una vez hecho esto, ayudó a la changeling a subirla a la superficie, se quedó con ella hasta que viniera ayuda para llevarla al hospital, pasaron como unos quince minutos y por fin llegaron los guardias. Antes de que se la llevaran, le agradeció al asesino por lo que había hecho y que siempre le estaría agradecida. Terminada la despedida, Kivery subió otra vez a los tejados para seguir haciendo parkour y vigilar a la ciudad en la oscuridad.

_**1 hora después**_

Pasó bastante rato desde lo que había pasado antes, Kivery estaba por irse ya, pero su campo de visión captó a una changeling encima de un tejado, con la mirada hacia abajo y con una pata tocando el vacio. El asesino se dio mucha prisa para llegar hacia aquel tejado, temiendo que cayera, galopó con mucha rapidez para saltar hacia el edifico. Saltó y se enganchó en un ventana, empezó a subir con pequeños salto para engancharse en los objetos que sobresalían de las paredes: Ventanas, carteles de madera, piedras salidas… Saltar y agarrarse, saltar y agarrarse, ese era el plan para subir, un genial método. Llegó finalmente hasta el filo del techo donde subió y comenzó a caminar despacio para no sorprender a la chica. Esta se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola por lo que giró el cuello y captó a Kivery.

-¿Señorita está bien?

-Lo estaré pronto.

-Existen otros métodos, podría quitarse de ahí.

-No, hasta que mi marido vuelva a casa.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Era honrado, sabe, ninguno lo dudaba, hasta que ese cerdo lo pillo. Le persuadió de que robara, de violar las leyes era lo mejor, desde entonces no ha parado de robar y es perseguido por los guardias.

-¿Quién es ese cerdo?

-Es un poni que vive por los tejados, por eso nunca lo pillan.

-Me encargaré de él. Respondió el asesino dejando sola a la mujer.

Galopó rápidamente por los tejados intentado localizar al cerdo, si era cierto que se movía por los tejados, eso significaba que era veloz y que conocía bien la zona, tantas cosas a su favor lo hacían invencible. Kivery se dirigió a las zonas más "negras" y asquerosas de la zona, si quisieras esconderte de los guardias aquellos lugares eran ideales. Vigiló por los tejados y preguntó a los vagabundos o a los demás ladrones si conocían a ese cerdo, todos contestaron que siempre estaba encima de un edificio con un gran reloj, estos se referían a la torre del reloj, un lugar que lleva sin funcionar desde hace unas décadas, símbolo de los monárquicos changelings para demostrar su prestigio, pero fue abandonado por que requería mucho mantenimiento, por eso se convirtió en el hogar de mucha escoria.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la torre, como no quería perder tiempo, subió volando hasta llegar a las agujas del reloj. Antes de entrar oyó unos gritos, provenían dentro del circuito de engranajes de la torre, el objetivo estaba dentro. Kivery hizo un agujero y se metió dentro de la torre, entró de forma bruta rompiendo los cristales y sorprendiendo al cerdo. Bajó hasta tocar el suelo y vio a un changeling y a un poni, no hacía falta mucha investigación para saber quien era su objetivo. Este tenía la melena de color azul marino y la crin amarilla. Al parecer estaban discutiendo los dos, el cerdo quería una mayor parte del botín, el changeling se negó ya que casi todo el botín lo había robado él, los dos discutieron hasta que el cerdo quiso pegarle y en ese momento fue cundo entro en escena nuestro asesino.

-Vengo a por ti, tu mujer quiere que vuelvas. Dijo Kivery señalándole.

-No puedo hasta…

-Tú a callar, y tú no se irá porque trabaja para mí. Gritó el cerdo.

-Así que tú eres ese cerdo.

-No soy ningún cerdo, aparte de ti yo soy un gran D… (Kivery no hace ni puto caso, lo ignora y mientras saca un cuchillo de su cinturón)

-(Se gira el cerdo y se pone en pie como si se creyese algo) Yo soy… No pudo acabar la frase porque el asesino le lanzó su cuchillo, clavándoselo en el pecho. Gritando de dolor en el suelo, no paraba de maldecir a Kivery con numerosos insultos, este respondió con un duro golpe en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Asunto solucionado. Ayúdame a bajarlo y entregarlo a los guardias.

-No puedo, si me pillan…

-No te preocupes, responderé ante ti y te dejaran en paz.

-¿Cómo te puedes fiar de mi?

-Si tu mujer creen en ti porque yo no.

Los dos bajaron al cerdo y esperaron a que llegaran los guardias, cuando llegaron reaccionaron violentamente contra el changeling pero el asesino les explicó su situación para que les dejara en paz, mientras se llevaban al cerdo los guardias, el marido de la mujer le dio la gracias a su salvador y dijo que correría la voz de que había vuelto Kivery Titan.

Con esto último, regresaría al castillo para informar de sus misiones, todo marchaba bien por su camino, hasta que vio algo extraño. Delante de él caminaban un poni y una hembra changeling, los dos se adelantaron un poco más y en el segundo cruce, donde había un callejón, la changeling fue tirada de su pata hacia el callejón, siendo obligada por el poni. El asesino no dudó ni un segundo en galopar hasta llegar al callejón, pudo ver las sombras de los dos moviéndose rápidamente, como si huyesen de alguien. Corrió tras ellos hasta que los vio parados detrás de un edificio, en un recinto pequeño rodeado por vallas altas de madera, un perfecto escondite para maltratar o violar a alguien.

-Perdona si te he mirado mal o si he hecho algo malo, pero por favor no me pegues. Dijo con lágrimas la changeling.

-Me lo está poniendo muy difícil querida.

-En la cara, en la cara no… Balbuceó la changeling.

-¿De verdad? Quieres que sea piadoso. Respondió sacando una navaja.

-(Golpes en la pared, como si estuviese llamando a una puerta)

-¿Qué es eso? Es que no sabes que estoy ocupado. Dijo con rabia el poni mientras salía del recinto hacia el origen del sonido.

No vio nada, de repente de las paredes de madera salieron dos patas que lo agarraron y lo tiraron hacia el interior del recinto, solo pudo ver dos colores, negro y rojo. Tirado en el suelo, Kivery, encima de él, no paraba de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas al rostro del maltratador con sus dos patas delanteras, los golpes se oían por todo el callejón. Cuando acabaron los golpes, el asesino lo agarró y con la ayuda de sus alas, lo lanzó hasta un cubo de basura que había en un rincón. Eliminada la escoria, Kivery atendió a la mujer.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Estoy bien. Respondió con muchos nervios.

-¿Quieres que llame a los guardias o que te acompañe a un hospital?

-Solo… Solo quiero estar en mi casa.

-Entonces guíame.

Los dos trotaron a un ritmo lento, la pobre chica no estaba en condiciones de caminar, vivía más o menos a dos manzanas de aquí. Nuestro protagonista preguntó si ese era su novio, ella respondió que no, solo era un idiota que no paraba de molestarla, hasta que dijo que no quería saber nada de él. Para animar las cosas, intentó charlar con ella para que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, a lo mejor así se sentía bien, tall vez con una conversación graciosa y bien elaborada podría cambiar la situación. Llegaron hasta su casa, allí se despidió de ella, la chica reconoció que había estado muy bien con él, había olvidado la pelea de antes.

-Gracias por acompañarme, eres todo un caballero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kivery Titan, a vuestro servicio.

-No lo olvidaré, si necesitas saber algo, avísame.

-No hay de que.

-Espera. Dijo la changeling agarrándole la pata.

-Dime.

-Solo quería agradecerte por lo que habías hecho.

-Vale… Fue interrumpido por un beso de la changeling.

-(Cuatro segundos después) Besas muy bien, nos vemos. Respondió la changeling con una mirada pícara.

El asesino se quedó ahí parado, pensativo por lo que había pasado, se quedó ahí cinco segundos y se fue otra vez para el castillo. Durante su camino pudo apreciar que muchos de los ciudadanos lo saludaban, otros gritaban su nombre, al parecer ese "ladrón" había corrido la voz con mucha velocidad, impresionante. Llegó al portón del castillo, pero había algo raro, como es que había tantos guardias. Se acercó para ver más nítidamente, entonces entendió por que había tantos guardias, Spike estaba formando un gran follón. Como es típico, los guardias se asustaron de ver al dragón, sobre todo por su armadura, parecía que estaba preparado para luchar contra alguien, al ver que se acercaron algunos guardias, los demás también lo hicieron, hasta crear un efecto dominó.

Spike intentaba defenderse de las preguntas que le acechaban y atacaban, a quien le importaba de donde venía, a quien le importaba si bebía agua, a quien le importaba cuando orinaba, lo importante para él era encontrar a Kivery. Uno de los guardias que estaba allí era Anthenas, acompañado por su chica, él intentaba hacerle preguntas al dragón mientras su chica le decía que lo dejara en paz.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacerles preguntas, a ver si te va a hacer daño?

-Es que nunca he visto a un dragón, me fascinan.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Preguntó Kivery.

-Oh hola Kivery ¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó la chica.

-Patrullando.

-Pues estamos intentando preguntar a ese dragón.

-Lo conozco es Spike, el hijo de la princesa Celestia, futuro gobernante de Equestria.

Tras haber dicho esto, todos pararon de preguntar al Dragón, haciendo que este se diera cuenta de la presencia del asesino, corrió hacia él para hablar, tendría una noticia muy importante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Spike?

-He venido desde Canterlot hasta aquí, para que vengas conmigo, es de vida o muerte.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Van a matar a Mery. Dijo el dragón provocando que Kivery se sorprendiera y que abriera los ojos como platos.


End file.
